Never Judge A Book By Its Cover
by SummerLove-199
Summary: Takes place at Summer Bay High. Charlie and brother Matt move to the Bay. Matt soon become's friends with River Boy Brax. More then one River Boy soon becomes interested in Charlie... Who gets her?
1. New Kids

**This is my 2nd Fan Fiction. It takes place at Summer Bay High, all the characters are teenagers. Please review and tell me how I'm going. If I feel as if this story is going no where I will stop writing. Thanks =)**

**Title: Never Judge A Book By Its Cover.**

**Chapter 1: New Kids.**

**Brax P.O.V**

I was in sitting in my business class, doing absolutely nothing, my usual teacher Mrs Marks was away at a conference so we were stuck with a useless substitute teacher who knew little to nothing about what we were meant to be doing. So I sat there, playing around on my phone, usually teachers would take phones off you, but like I said this teacher knew absolutely nothing and probably didn't even know I was here, let alone breaking school regulations.

I heard the teacher clear there throat from behind me, damn it, I'm busted.

"Darryl, this is Matt and he is new to the class, I think he would probably be best sitting with you." Said the substitute teacher, she was only saying that because the rest of my class was full of nerds, the type that can get quite angry when they are interrupted. I was only in this class to learn about business, I have always been interested in starting up my own business, being my own boss and making my own decisions.

Matt sat down beside me, he seemed alright, the teacher was right, he would fit in with my group.

"Hey, I'm Matt." He said as he sat down beside me.

"I'm Darryl, but just call me Brax, I prefer it." I said politely.

"How'd you get Brax out of Darryl? If you don't mind me asking." He questioned.

"My last name is Braxton, and I think they name Darryl is just too formal, so my mates called me Brax one day, I liked it so it stuck." I answered. "Where are you from, why'd you move to Summer Bay?" I continued.

"I'm from the city, well mum died a couple months ago and it was just too hard being in the same house and place as her, my sister found it very hard to move on so Dad decided he'd take the Sargent job here and so we packed up our lives and moved to Summer Bay." He finished.

"Oh I'm sorry about your mum." I said sincerely.

"Thanks, but it's alright, we knew she wasn't well for sometime so we sort of prepared ourselves for it... Well not so much my sister, she is a bit stubborn and just wouldn't allow herself to think that we were losing mum so when we did it hit her hard." He said, I could hear the sadness in his voice.

After Business I took him to meet the River Boys. The boys were a bit sceptical about him at first, but as soon as he told us that he surfed all doubts were gone and he fit in straight away.

"So you got any sisters?" Brody asked, I just laughed. Of course he'd ask that, he never thought with the head on his shoulder, if you know what I mean.

"Geez he's been here one day and you're already trying to hit on his sister." Heath snickered.

Matt ignored it and just answered with. "Yeah, I do she's our age."

"Our age how's that possible?" Brody questioned, he wasn't the smartest.

"She's my twin, we aren't identical we just share some similarities." Matt answered.

"Is she hot?" Pee-Wee then asked.

Matt just shook his head and answered with. "She's more into the footy players, the good looking jerk, and the one's that always seem to treat her like shit. She's had so many decent guys after her, but she just ignores them and goes for all the douches."

That always seems to happen, girls go after the arseholes when there are these decent good guys after them but the girls pay no attention to them.

"Where do you live?" I asked Matt.

"Oh I live in Sunshine Avenue, it's on the beach." He finished. That place was a real nice estate, only the wealthiest of people live there.

"Oh I only live about 10 minutes from you." I said. My house was nice, it was good enough for me, and although mum was a drunk and dad has taken off we still managed to afford a nice house, which was good. My brother's needed some stability in their lives.

"I'll walk home with you this afternoon if you want?" I asked, I got sick of walking home with Heath, he was an idiot at times, and constantly hitting on the girls on the way home, who showed little to no interest in him.

"Yeah sure, I'll text my sister and tell her to meet me at the bus stop." He said.

_3.05pm after school at the bus stop –_

We were standing at the bus stop waiting for his sister to come when I saw Leah walking with some girl, who I could only assume was his sister. Leah hugged her and then got on the bus and she continued walking towards me, I couldn't see her face yet, her hair was down and covering her face from my view, she was a tall slender girl, with tan legs and everything about her was petite. She finally looked up when she was less than 10 metres away; she flashed a smile at her brother and walked up beside him.

"Charlie this is Brax, Brax this is Charlie." He said as he used his hands to gesture to us. She looked up at me and smiled, she was gorgeous. She was tall, but shorter than me, the way I like my girls, I liked being taller than them it made me feel as if that I have to protect her seeing she's smaller than me. She wasn't skinny she was well toned and fit, her body was rocking, from what I could see of it, she was wearing the Summer Bay school dress and it fitted her snugly showing every curve of her body. She had long tanned legs, with a beautiful face and blue eyes with long brunette hair.

"Hey." She said with a cute little smile. I was nearly speechless but I managed to awkwardly splutter out .

"Hey..." I said staring at her; she looked me in the eyes.

"Anyway let's get going." Matt said as he grabbed her arm and began pulling her along, I walked beside Matt. Hopefully he didn't notice me staring at his sister. We talked on the way home, Charlie was nothing that I thought she'd be, I thought she'd be the usual pretty girl. Stuck up and bitchy, but no, she was funny, smart and down to earth, just goes to show don't judge a book by its front cover.

Matt was right though, him and his sister did share similarities, they were tall and skinny, although Matt had a fair bit of muscle on him, they were both funny and had the same eyes, although I wasn't memorised by Matt's.

"Anyway this is me." I said pointing down my street. "Do you want to walk to school with me tomorrow?" I questioned, hoping he'd say yes.

He looked at Charlie and she just nodded, "Yeah sure, 8:30 tomorrow here?"

"Sounds good, I'll see you's tomorrow." I smiled, mostly at Charlie.

"Yeah, see ya mate." Matt said before walking towards his house.

"Bye Brax." Charlie said sweetly before running to catch up with her brother. I watched them walk away, and I noticed they both had the same walk, except Charlie's walk was more graceful and had more of a spring to it, she was so cute. I walked home slowly, not really looking forward to walking into a messy house, and having to cook my brother's dinner.

**Charlie P.O.V**

"Charlie hurry up! We're going to be late." Matt yelled from the front door. I finished putting on my make up, I quickly grabbed my bag running through the house and grabbing the lunch I had made earlier before stuffing it in my bag and running towards the front door. Matt had already left and started walking up the street, so impatient; I quickly locked the door before stuffing the keys in my bag and running down the road trying to catch up with him.

"Matt wait up!" I called angrily. He was already at the corner talking to Brax, when I caught up to him I punched him in the shoulder.

"Oww geez what was the for!" He cried. I had to be honest; I could throw a decent punch.

"Thanks for waiting up for me. I only had to run the whole way." I said sarcastically.

"Well stop taking so long in the shower!" He retorted back.

"Well I'm sorry I care about personal hygiene and that I brush my hair more than once a week!" I snapped back.

"You spent half an hour putting make-up on." He argued.

"Well I am a girl that's what we do!" I yelled back.

"Geez, you can tell you two are siblings, fight like wild dogs." Brax snickered.

Me and Matt stopped fighting and went silent and just stared at Brax.

"Woah sorry I got involved." He laughed back. I walked over to the other side of Brax so he was in the middle of me and Matt, although me and Matt loved each other, we still fought quite a bit, dad was never home to stop it so it usually ended in tears, well for me anyway and I wasn't about to cry in front of Matt's cute friend.

He was taller than me, well built. He had broad shoulders and a big muscley frame, gorgeous tanned skin and his hair looked as if it had been styled cut, but looking at Brax he didn't seem as if he'd go get his hair styled. It must have just been natural, just a bonus that come with his hot body and impossibly good looks.

As we walked into school I was eager to see if Brax's friends were as hot as him, our hands kept touching together slightly, he didn't move his away from mine so I continued to just act as if I didn't notice it was happening. We passed this table full of muscley guys, must have been Brax's friends. Matt and Brax stopped at the table and I continued to walk away, I could see Leah waiting for me over near B block.

"See ya Charlie!" Brax called.

I turned around and waved at him softly, before smiling and walking away.

**Brax P.O.V**

I watched Charlie walk away, staring at her arse, I couldn't help myself. One of the boys wolf whistled towards her, she turned around and I saw her blush, that was cute.

"Damn! Matt is that your sister!" Pee-Wee asked shocked.

Matt didn't answer obviously a bit annoyed that the boys were taking so my interest in his sister.

"Anyway boys I have to go to the office, I'll be back in 20 minutes." Matt called as he got up and walked towards the office. When he was out of hearing distance the boys again began to talk about Charlie.

"Holey shit, she's sexy!" Pee-Wee called. "I wonder if she'd give me her number." He wondered out loud.

"Thank god she's our age; finally we have some potential in our grade. She's hot!" Sam said eagerly.

"I wonder how good she is in bed. I'd like to try her out." Brody said. Angry rose inside of me, I'm not sure why but something about what Brody said hit a nerve. I lashed out and pushed him to the ground. I stepped over him and leant down so I was in his face.

"Brody we don't talk about girls this way do we! We respect the ones that have respect for themselves, and we do not under any circumstances talk about a mate's sister like that, do we!" I yelled.

"Yeah man, I'm sorry." He said with sincerity. I stepped off him before grabbing his hand and pulling him back to his feet, before slapping his back and pretending like nothing happened.

"Here she comes." Sam said eagerly. I looked over to see Charlie approaching my table, Leah, Bianca, Martha and Roo following close behind. She smiled as she walked up to me, her hair blowing in the breeze.

"Hey." I called to her.

"Hey, is Matt here?" She asked, looking around me searching for her brother, I looked around to see various boys staring at her and nodded their head up, she smiled awkwardly before looking back at me.

"No he's not. He's gone to the office."

"Um... Can you do me a favour?" She asked, wishfully. I just nodded, I'd do anything for her she already had me whipped and we weren't even together. She dug through her bag searching for something, before pulling out a pair of keys. "Can you give these to my brother? And tell him that I won't be home for a while because I'm going to Leah's house." She said pointing back towards her friends. She had the keys dangling in her fingers.

"Yeah of course I can." I said happily. She handed me the keys, her hands was in mine, her hand was so small against mine, and she dropped the keys and pulled her hand back before she smiled.

"Thanks Brax." She said sweetly before turning around and walking away.

"Brax, you totally have the hots for her!" One of the boys yelled.

"Shut up you idiot, remember we don't touch mates sisters. That's the rule." I called.

"Matt doesn't know that." He replied smartly. I just shook my head and watched her disappear.

**Leah P.O.V**

As we walked away from the River Boys, I could feel their stares following us, although I knew they weren't staring at me, all eyes on Charlie, especially Brax's. Of course the new girl would come in and take the interest of the guy that all the girl's have wanted since the start of high school, typical. Don't get me wrong I like Charlie, she's really nice and fun but I can't help but be a little bit jealous.

After school we headed to my place, we gossiped and talked about school, I filled her in on all the guys and girls in our grade, the good and the bad. But soon after her dad picked her up and took her home.

**Matt P.O.V**

I was ready to go the beach when Charlie turned up with dad.

"Do you want to come for a surf? I'm heading down their now?" I asked, although I already knew the answer.

"Yeah, you go down I'll be there shortly." She replied.

As I walked down the beach I noticed Brax, Pee-Wee, Brody and Sam all standing around in a big group.

"Hey boys." I yelled.

"Hey Matt." Brax handed me a beer. We were underage and I knew if dad found out he'd kill me but I wasn't in any opportunity to pass up friends at the moment so I took the beer and began to drink it.

"Woah man your sister surfs?" Sam asked, Brax stopped talking to me and looked over to where the rest of the boys were staring.

Charlie was walking towards us, in here bikini with her surf board in her arm, this will be interesting I though.

**Charlie P.O.V**

Wow, this was awkward, all of them staring at me, I was just hoping I didn't trip over. I had a tendency to make myself look like an idiot around people; I concentrated on where I was walking. I looked up to see Brax, he was really the only guy I knew out of them, he was semi naked, only wearing board shorts, and he looked hot.

**Brax P.O.V**

I watched her walking over to us, she was in a purple bikini that made her tan stand out, she was hot no doubt about it. I looked at her from head to toe, knowing the boys behind me were doing the same thing. She stood her board upright before stabbing the nose into the sand. She smiled at us, not sure on what to say.

"Anyway let's go for a surf boys." Matt called; the boys jeered and ran towards the beach.

When they were all in the water, I stood there with my head on an angle and asked.

"You surf?" I pointed at her white and pink board. She leant up against it before adding.

"Yeah I do. Well I try..." She said awkwardly. "Matt tried teaching me, but brother and sister working together doesn't really end well. After 10 minutes we are in the water trying to drown each other." She laughed.

"You know I can teach you if you want? I've been surfing since I could walk and I know a thing or two." I said, trying not to sound cocky.

"Yeah, that'd be great. But not today..." She added.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea. I'm very... hands on. And I don't think your brother would be too keen on seeing that." I laughed.

"Yeah, he gets protective..." She laughed.

I grabbed my board and stabbed it into the ground next to her's and leant up against it, so I was facing her.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well it's fair to say I've never had much luck in the boys department... Always been left broken hearted. So any guys I get close with now become Matt's enemy I went out with his best friend a while back, 2 weeks later they were fighting. Matt didn't think he was good enough for me, and I was only 14 and I didn't put out, so he dumped me. Matt is just really protective, he's just like my dad. Any boy that even tries to flirt with me or ask me out Matt gets all protective and ends up brawling with them it's kind of embarrassing, but sweet. " She replied.

"Looks like he is going to have to fight me then." I laughed, hoping she'd catch my drift. She smiled sweetly, before looking at the ground I could see she was blushing, I just laughed. I pulled my board out of the ground.

"Come on lets go for a surf." I said waiting for her to pull her surf board out and we ran into the water together.

**Chapter 2 Spoilers: **

**River Boy's stay over at the Buckton Household while daddies away.**

**Charlie also invites some friends over.**

**How will the night play out?**


	2. Love, Hate Relationship

**Chapter 2: Love, Hate Relationship. **

**Charlie P.O.V**

All of us had been surfing for quite some time, and seeing that there were so many of us we'd take turns on who gets the waves. Luckily for me I managed to stay on the board for most of my waves, but when I did fall off I fell hard, getting absolutely smashed by waves. When I resurfaced one of them would ask if I was okay, once I answered a chorus of laughter would come from the ocean behind me, making me blush slightly. It was starting to get dark, and when that happens the shark's come out to feed so we all paddled into shore. I walked out of the water with Brax on my left side and Pee-Wee on my right.

"You can surf pretty well, I was surprised." Brax commented.

"Yeah, I'd have to agree. You only really fell off once." Pee-Wee added.

"Although you really need to change were your feet are positioned that way you won't fall off as easily when you catch a wave, you'll be more balanced." Brax added.

"Thanks, I've been practising quite a lot of late, but I just can't seem to get my stance right." I said as I stabbed my board into the ground and picking my towel up off the sand, before shaking it out and beginning to dry myself off. Brax walked over to where his towel was but Pee-Wee didn't leave, I felt his gaze upon me. I was still bent over drying my legs, I looked up.

"What?" I questioned, feeling uncomfortable.

"You're hot you know that right? Maybe me and you should go out sometime?" He asked, while leaning up against my board, my guess was he was trying to look sexy, didn't work. I stood up straight before wrapping my towel around my waist; I walked over to where he was standing and whispered in his ear.

"No." I said sweetly the giggled flirtatiously. I grabbed my board tucked in under my arm and began to walk home. I looked back to see Brax walk up to him. "Nice try." He laughed, slapping him on the back before tucking his board under his arm and running up to walk beside me.

"You know I meant what I said before, I will help to improve your surfing." He said. "If you want." He quickly added, hoping he didn't sound too rude.

"Yeah, that'd be great." I smiled.

**Brax P.O.V**

I walked her up to the Wharf where she left her bag, we talked for a bit before she got a phone call, she excused herself and found her phone in her bag, she handed me her surf board and she walked away a bit to answer her call. I looked back at the beach, watching the boys surf and looking out at the ocean, it's amazing how such a vast amount of water could calm me, I didn't understand it, my thoughts were interrupted by Charlie.

"That was my dad." She said, snapping her phone shut. "Turns out he won't be home again tonight, going back to the city for a work conference for the weekend, typical." She whinned, she grabbed her board off me and began to walk home, I followed her, seeing we lived not too far away from each other.

"What are you doing this weekend?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Oh I'm having Bianca and Leah over. Now dad's away I guess it might be a bit more fun." She smiled. I've always wanted to know what girls get up to at sleep over's, I think it's every guys dream to just watch, is it like in the movies where they are in the underwear having pillow fights? Or are they like dressed in sweats sitting in a circle stuffing their face with ice cream and chocolate telling one another about their sorrows? I guess I'll never know.

After I watched her walk down her street I continued on my way home. Once I got there I rinsed off my board before leaning it against the house and walking into my bedroom. I picked my phone that was on my bed side table and saw I had _1 message from Matt – 6.05pm_ I checked the time it was now 6.10pm. I opened up the message to see what he wanted.

_Hey man, my sister is having a couple friends over tonight and I'm not too keen on being stuck in a house full of hormonal, perky girls, wondering if you'd want to stay over tonight? Dad's away and the fridge is stocked with alcohol, so we can have a few drinks as well. I've also asked Pee-Wee to come._

I thought about it for a while, there was a party on down at the beach tonight, should I go to that or to Matt's house, where his hot sister would be... Ah what the hell.

_Yeah sure I'll be there; I'll swing around after I've had a shower. I'll bring a 6 pack to._

I grabbed some clean clothes and headed to the shower, my phone beeped another message from Matt.

_Yeah sure, you know where I live._

I arrived at Matt's house, I rang the door bell and soon enough he appeared, he grabbed my 6 pack off me and stuffed it in the fridge amongst the many other assorted drinks that it held. Their house was huge, filled with pictures of them with what I can certainly say was their mother. Charlie looked so much like her mum; it was unbelievable, same hair, same eyes, same gorgeous smile.

"Brax?" Someone called, I looked up to see Charlie at the top of the stair case looking down at me, with quite a confused look on her face, with Bianca and Leah standing behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"He's with me, oh and so is he." Matt said walking up behind me and then pointing to Pee-Wee who already had a beer in his hand. "Anyway we are going up stairs to play some Halo Tag Team, want to join?" He asked the girls, not really paying much attention to his sister.

"Yeah sure." Bianca and Leah chimed together.

**Matt P.O.V**

Yeah sure, so I was flirting with Charlie's friends, who cares? She was doing the same to me; she must be pretty stupid to think I haven't noticed her and Brax flirting like dogs on heat. I could see the annoyance in her eyes, giving me her best death stare, I ushered the girls into my room before I poked the tongue at her like a four year old.

"Wow, like that's not pathetic." She whispered, before walking past me and into my room. Brax and Pee-Wee soon joined.

**Brax P.O.V**

I walked up the stairs and into one of Charlie and Matt's family feuds; I had no clue what they were fighting over but it was funny.

"Wow, like that's not pathetic." Charlie snickered, I just laughed and walked up from behind her and into Matt's room and she soon followed. I jumped on the King Sized Bed that Matt was sitting on, Charlie, Bianca, Leah and Pee-Wee each grabbed a bean bag and sat at the foot of the bed and we began to play Tag Team on Halo. It was girls Vs boys and the only good player the girls had was Charlie, she was brutal, killed me at least 5 times. Kind of impressive and a turn out, how could a girl this good looking be good at video games, this wasn't normal. The phone rang; Charlie paused her player and went to answer the phone, leaving us all to continue with the fighting, she ran back in with two phones in her hand.

"It's dad!" She squealed, Matt paused the entire game and Charlie jumped on the bed crawling over me awkwardly and she nuzzled herself in between me and Matt, she handed one phone to Matt.

"Hi Daddy" she said sweetly and innocently, butter could melt in her mouth. Matt and Charlie spent 10 minutes on the phone, while we all sat in silence, Charlie did most of the sweet talking, she convinced him that they were home alone in Matt's room playing the Xbox. Well at least it was half true.

"Why don't you just tell your dad about who you've got over?" He said, directing the question at Matt.

"Don't ask me, it's her fault." He said pointing at Charlie.

"It's not my fault!" She said.

"You're the one with boobs!" Matt retorted. Everyone was confused at this point.

"Seeing I'm a girl, Dad doesn't like boys being in the house, unless he's home. But it's perfectly fine for me to have friends over, if anything Dad's happy when I bring my friends over because he is always up Matt about finding someone, but when it comes to me, if I get a boyfriend I have to answer 20 questions before I leave the house to see him. Dad's over protective, and if he heard that there were two boys in this house he'd call his work colleges to come around here guns blazing and arrest you's." She finished.

Makes sense, father of a pretty girl is protective and worried about who is around her, and who may take advantage of her stunning looks. If I ever have a daughter I'd be protective too, I wouldn't let just any guy near her, he'd have to be perfect and treat her right in every way. Pee-Wee interrupted my thoughts.

"Well I'm out of beer..."

"Same." Said Matt holding up his and Charlie's beer bottles, shaking them indicating that they were in need beerless.

"I'll go for a beer run." I said leaning over Charlie and grabbing the bottles from Matt's hand before exiting the room and walking down to the kitchen. I grabbed another six pack and threw it under my arm before grabbing an apple and biting in to it, I stood there eating it, staring at the kitchen wall the was full of photo frames, I got closer to see what the pictures revealed.

Some of them were of Charlie and Matt as babies/toddlers/children half the time they were both naked couldn't help but chuckle at Matt, he looked so scrawny and still does to this very day. I looked down on the table below all of the pictures to find a picture of Charlie, Matt and a woman. The woman's skin was pasty and pale white, she looked so delicate, her eyes were drained of energy and her lips were also pale, almost blue, her head was wrapped with a coloured scarf, all in all she didn't look like an average healthy woman, she looked sick and fragile and in pain, but she was smiling. Her two kids on either side of her, their faces held up against one another, all laughing, this photo wasn't posed it was natural... I began to think I had seen this woman before, and then I remembered, I'd seen her in the photos at the start of the night, except this time she was skinner, fragile, dying... Their mum died of cancer.

"That's my mum." Came a voice from behind me, shocked me, I didn't even hear anyone approach me. I turned around to see Charlie, weakly smiling at me, trying to smile through the pain that was evident on her face.

"Yeah, I know. I'd seen pictures before; you look so much like her." I said quietly, looking at her, hoping she wouldn't break down in tears. She smiled, this time with meaning.

"Yeah, I've been told that quite often. That was the last picture we got of her smiling, I still remember it like yesterday." She said, laughing slightly.

I began to wonder what kind of cancer she had, I didn't like asking but I was just curious. But considering everything and the fact that on the first day of meeting Matt he told me that Charlie didn't handle it well I decided against the idea of asking her. But it was as if she read my mind.

"Mum had Leukaemia, she was diagnosed with it 2 years ago, and by then it was too late. The doctors told her that chemo wouldn't work, but she didn't care she did it anyway. Putting herself through more pain and unbelievable sickness trying to get better so she could be with us. Now I realise she only did it because she wasn't prepared to let cancer win, she was stubborn I guess that's where I get it from." She smiled up at me, I smiled back, putting the 6 pack on the table and stepping in closer to her. She swallowed before continuing on. "I didn't believe it; these things didn't happen to my family, they happened to others, people I didn't know. I became obstinate, I refused to think it was going to take my mum away, although all the doctors had told me it was going to happen sooner rather than later, and when mum finally accepted that she was dying and she gave up, I lost it. I was distant to the whole family; I got angry thinking that they had all given up on her; I was the only one who still believed she had a fighting chance... A week later me and Matt were pulled out of school, during the middle of the day, we both knew things were bad, but I still refused to let out how much it was affecting me. When we got to the hospital we were told she had hours left, one by one we went in and said our goodbyes. I went last; I had been trying to hold back my tears, trying to stay strong for mum, I walked in there to see her lifeless body lying on the bed, nearly drained out of life. We talked for a while, mainly me, she didn't have the energy, I held her hand, I knew she was slipping away and shortly after the slow, irregular beat of the machine stopped and it was just dead silence." She finished talking, just staring at the picture of her mum and smiling.

"After the funeral, I found it hard to be in the same house, I stayed in my room all the time, just sleeping nothing else, soon enough my grades dropped, friends stopped supporting me and my life turned to shit. Then dad moved us here, I feel sorry for Matt I dragged him away from his friends, from his life, from the only thing left that reminded him of mum, he hates me for it and I don't blame him." She said as she looked up at me, tears in her eyes.

"Your brother does love you, you know that right?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, love, hate relationship." She smiled. I just laughed. I grabbed the beer off the table and her hand before pulling her up the stairs into the bedroom.

**Chapter 3 Spoilers:**

**Who wakes up in bed together?**

**Brax and Charlie finally get that surfing lesson**.

**Matt becomes protective. **


	3. Judging Decisions

**Please Review. =)**

**Chapter 3: Judging Decisions. **

**Charlie P.O.V**

I woke up in my bed, in my room, I wasn't quite sure how I got here, last thing I remember was being in Matt's room finishing off my drink and watching movies. I tried to think back to last night and what might have happened but to be honest my vision of it was blurry and unknown. I groaned and stretched, trying to wake myself up out of my hungover state, it didn't work, I rolled over into someone, closing my eyes I imagined it was either Leah or Bianca, but I was wrong. The person groaned groggily, still asleep, it didn't sound like a very girly noise, it must have been Matt. I know that sounds weird but from time to time Matt and I do sleep in the same bed, yes we are both 16 but we are still siblings and sometimes you just need to be in someone else's bed to know that you aren't alone in this world. It was a cold morning, and Matt moved over so he was closer, he never usually did that but I welcomed him, he then put his arm around me. Wait up, that is not usual. I opened my eyes and I was staring dead into Brax's face, he was still asleep, I flinched back, causing him to wake up. His eyes slowly fluttered open and his gaze registered from tired to confused to surprised. We laid there, staring into each other's eyes, in complete shock, I looked down and noticed his chest was bare, he wasn't wearing a shirt. Shit what did we do last night?

I gasped. "We didn't ... Did we?" I asked anxiously.

"I don't know, I can't remember anything about last night..." He said groggily, I gasped again; he lifted up the covers and looked down. "I'm still wearing pants." He said awkwardly. I looked down and much to my relief I found that I was still completely dressed and the buttons on my jeans were securely done up. I sighed, thank god.

I know that might sound weird, being happy that I hadn't had sex with this hot, sexy guy who was also nice and caring, for some girls it'd be a dream come true, but to be honest it wouldn't have been for me. All my friends from my old school had lost their virginity when they were 14-15, I on the other hand was waiting for someone special to come along, I'd been with numerous guys, all trying to pressure me into bed, but I never caved in so I still remain a virgin and I didn't want to lose my virginity to a guy I only met about 1 weeks ago at a drunk night that I can't even remember.

"What the hell happened last night?" He asked, breaking my train of thought.

"I don't know, I can't remember. How much did I drink?" I questioned, knowing he wouldn't know the answer. Only then did I really realise that I was in bed with Brax, this unbelievably gorgeous guy who wasn't wearing a shirt, and that he hadn't pressured me to have sex, or so I think... I blushed, he noticed because he laughed.

"No need to blush Charlie." He laughed; he knew I had been staring at him.

"Shut up, this doesn't happy to me very often." I said before rolling onto my back.

"What? Waking up with a guy in your bed, or blushing?" He questioned.

"What do you think?" I said cheekily. He would have known the answer, ever since I first met him I had blushed on numerous occasions. I rolled over again and threw my feet out of bed so I was standing; I stretched before I began to walk out of my room.

"Hey, wait up." Brax called, I turned back to watch him climb out of my bed and throw his shirt over his head and began to put it on. I walked out the door and he followed, I was heading towards Matt's room, I opened the door to find Bianca fast asleep on Matt's bed and Pee-Wee passed out on the ground, surrounded by beer cans.

"Where is Matt?" He questioned. I walked down to dad's room and opened the door, I was going to search every room. I quickly glanced in.

"I don't know..." But then I saw them, Matt was on his back naked and Leah was also lying on the bed completely naked and fast asleep. I quickly shut the door before Brax could see.

"Oh my god." I squealed.

"What! What's wrong?" He said, he opened the door looked in then quickly shut it.

"That ass hole, I knew he'd do this." I said angrily.

"Aw come on, it's not like Leah wasn't looking for it, she was flirting with him all night." Brax said, defending my brother.

"Flirting with him doesn't mean a one way ticket into her pants." I snickered.

"Although we can only dream." He said cheekily, I slapped his shoulder.

**Brax P.O.V**

I walked home after my night at the Buckton's and crashed on the couch, although I had a pretty good sleep in Charlie's bed, I still didn't remember much, including what time we went to bed. I'm glad nothing happened between me and Charlie for 1. Matt would have slaughtered me and for 2. I want more than just a one night stand and if that had of happened I knew she probably wouldn't look at me again and 3. I didn't bring a condom with me because I didn't think I would be getting any, so unless she had one, chances are in 9 months I would have been given quite a surprise. I could tell she was a virgin; I didn't mind though it's nice to know she has some values of herself and wants to wait. How I knew was simple, when she woke up to me half naked in her bed I could see the terror in her eyes she was terrified of what we may have done.

Casey my two year old little brother came running in and jumped on me.

"Bwrax, let's go outside!" He squealed. Usually I would but I was just too damn tired, I picked him up and got to my feet before I put him back down.

"Mate, I'm too tired go find Heath." I said, as I stumbled my way into my room and collapsed on my bed, soon falling asleep.

I woke up to the breeze blowing through my window and making my curtains flap around, I could smell the salt of the sea, which made me eager to go for a surf. I threw on my black and white Hurley boardies before I climbed out my bedroom window. I knew if mum had seen me she would have made me take Case, and usually I would but at the moment I just needed time to myself. I snuck around where I kept my board and quickly grabbed it and started to run down the drive way and towards the beach.

I walked towards my favourite spot to surf, near the rocks, sure it was dangerous but it had the best waves and I've never been anywhere near having an accident on the waves my whole life, sure I've been dumped a few times and hit the sand bar but who hasn't?

I was walking down the hill onto the sand when I noticed someone out there, surfing my waves.

"Damn it." I said. I hated sharing waves, especially with strangers. I watched the mystery surfer, until they weren't a mystery any more. It was Charlie, except this time she was wearing a black bikini instead of a purple one and her hair was tied back into a bun instead of it flowing freely, I guess it was to keep it out of her face. I didn't mind sharing the waves with Charlie mostly because girls on surf boards were hot, and because she did fall a fair bit and it was funny hearing her scream as she fell off into the water.

I knelt down and began to wax my board; I heard the sand squeaking I looked up to see a dripping wet Charlie walking up the shore and towards me, undoing her hair so it now was sprawled down her back.

"Hey." She smiled, as she took the rope off her ankle and dug the board into the sand.

"Hey you." I smiled as I patted the ground beside me; she grabbed her towel and sat down next to me. "What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"Ah Matt and I had a fight about the whole having sex with Leah thing, I got angry and took off down to the beach to get away from him, before I strangled him to death." She said sarcastically, I laughed. "What about you?" She questioned.

"Woke up and could smell the sea on the breeze. The ocean was calling me." I said sarcastically, using my arms to gesture towards the ocean. She just laughed, I put my two arms behind me and place the palms of my hands in the sand, leaning against them, I slowly moved my right arm so it was behind her, touching her bare skin.

"You know what... I want that surfing lesson." She demanded. I didn't answer, I just got to my feet and grabbed her hands and pulled her onto her feet. I grabbed my board and headed down the beach a bit more.

I had built a mound of sand and balanced the board on top; I got on it at first to see if the sand mound would hold my weight and not collapse. "Okay, on you get." I said as I pointed towards the board.

"Um, Brax, I can surf this is for beginners." She said confused.

"I'm teaching you how to stand properly; it's going to be hard to do that if we are out in the ocean with waves rolling in." I said with confidence. She sighed but did I what I said, she walked around behind me then moved in front of me before she stepped up on the board,

"See this is your problem, your feet are too close together." I said as I knelt down and pointed to where her feet should be she looked down, using her hands to hold the hair out of her face, she then moved her feet to the way I wanted. "Now another problem is the way you hold yourself, your hips just shouldn't be so stiff, twist them a bit." I said, hoping she'd get what I meant.

"Like what do you mean twist?" She questioned.

"Here like this." I said before I grabbed her hips in my hands, she was so tiny, I felt as if I could wrap my hands around her waist in ease, I looked up to make sure she was okay with me touching her, she was still looking down at her hips watching what I was doing. I stepped behind her, and pushed my body into the back of her's and twisted her hips slightly so she was in the right position. She looked up at me and smiled, I smiled back before I stepped away, releasing my grip from her waist.

"Okay, now you try." I said, she got the right position almost instantly.

"I still don't understand how this helps..." She said while remaining in that position, I slammed my foot down on the end of the board, causing it to violently rise in the air; she gained her balance quickly and stayed on. I did my cheeky half smile before raising my eye brows.

"Now how about you try standing in your old position." I asked. She did what I said and stood like she used to, I could see this was going to be fun. I waited a bit so she wouldn't be expecting it and then I put my foot on the board lightly causing her to lose her balance but she gained it again, I kept rocking the board.

"See I told you I could keep bal-"She half said before I slammed my foot on the board, causing her to lose balance, her little body fell back into my awaiting arms, I grabbed her so she wouldn't fall. I stood her up but still had her in my arms, I laughed while I whispered in her ear.

"Um... What were you saying?" I smiled.

"Smart arse." She playfully said as she hit my chest, we were now as close as we had ever been. My face inches from her's, we were staring into each other's eyes and she was smiling, I knew this was the best opportunity I'd ever have to kiss her, and if I didn't take it I'd be kicking myself in two hours. I leant in closer and my nose grazed her's, she was smiling and her eyes began to close. I closed mine and leant in even further, I could feel her hot breath on my lips I opened my mouth slightly and leant in, just as our lips were about to make contact.

"Charlie!"

She jerked back from me; my arms fell off her waist, I looked towards where the voice was coming.

"Charlie, get here now, we are going home!" Matt yelled from on top of the hill. Shit busted I thought.

Charlie stood there looking very confused she grabbed her board and her towel before she leant up and kissed my cheek before she began to run up the hill.

I stood there stunned, why did he have to show up at that second.

"Damn it!" I said out loud, I grabbed my board and my towel and began to walk home. I didn't understand why he was so protective, I mean I understand that he cares for her but doesn't she deserve to make her own decisions...

**Charlie P.O.V**

"What was that!" He demanded.

"Excuse me?" I scoffed.

"You were about to kiss my mate, geez can't you just stay away from my friends!"

"Oh! Oh that's rich coming from you! I walked into dad's room this morning and found none other than my brother naked on the bed with my new best friend! You don't get to judge me!" I screamed.

"That's different!" Matt snapped back.

"Oh yeah how is it different!"

"Leah's a girl. All 16 year old guys only want one thing!" He yelled.

"I was going to kiss the guy not have sex with him!"

"Oh yeah because that's where it would have stopped!"

"I slept with him last night! In the same bed! You know what we did! We spelt next to each other! That's it. I didn't let him jump into my pants. Believe it or not I am 16! I can look after myself and I'm legal! I can have sex with whoever I want. You do not get to judge the decisions I make!"

"You won't see him again you hear me! Stay away from him, I like the guy but I know what he wants, he only wants to use you for one thing!"

I felt anger inside of me build up until I couldn't hold it no more.

"You aren't my mother! Ever since mum has died you've been acting like a parent to me! Fuck off; I don't need you to look after me! Is it so hard to believe that he may actually like me, that a guy might actually want to go out with me, that a guy won't just use me for sex!" I screamed as I took a different direction home.

I knew he was only looking out for me, but I was over it. I wanted someone, someone to hug, to kiss, to be the one who I let take my virginity. I was sick of him, I just wanted to be happy.

**Chapter 3 Spoilers:**

**Matt confronts Brax.**

**Charlie confronts Leah.**

**A decisions is made.**

**Thanks for all the PM's and reviews I really appreciate it! =) Please continue.**


	4. Out Of Bounds

**Would like to shout out a special mention to ILoveChax, one of the nicest people I've ever talked to, very supportive and extremely nice, thank you for all your nice PM's and reviews. =)**

**Chapter 4: Out Of Bounds.**

**Charlie P.O.V**

I beat Matt home, and I was truly pissed at him, not only had does he think he is my mother but he embarrassed me in front of the hot guy that I just may have feelings for. I wasn't sure if I did yet, I've been in a lot of doomed relationships and it's going to take me a while to get back into trusting a guy. Brax was nice enough but so was Nick, Zach, Nathan and Jack all the guys I dated back in the city, they were nice and sweet and everything I thought I wanted but soon enough they proved to me that they were cocky arseholes who only want sex from me.

I walked out the back and stepped into our outdoor shower that dad had built for us, so when we come back from the beach we wouldn't make the upstairs shower sandy and dirty. The outdoor shower wasn't really a shower it was just a like the showers you find at the beach but with a wooden cubicle around it, so we had a little bit of privacy, it was cut off at the knees so that's all people would be able to see. I stepped inside and closed the door before turning on the cold water and letting it run over me. I undid the tie at the top of my bikini and the one behind my back and let it fall to the ground, I ran my hand over my chest brushing the sand of my body before I hooked my fingers into the waist band of my bikini bottom and guided them down to the ground before I stepped out of them and used my toes to pick them up and throw them outside the cubicle and onto the grass. I closed my eyes and leant my head back, letting the freezing water run down my neck and my back.

I heard footsteps coming around the side of the house.

"Fuck off Matt; I don't want to hear it." I said coldly.

"Ah, it's not Matt." A familiar voice said. Shit.

**Brax P.O.V**

I saw Charlie walking down to her house by herself, I thought I should probably go apologise for getting her in trouble. I walked around the back of her house, the way I saw her go. I continued to walk around before I heard water running; I peeked around the corner just in case she was washing off under the hose naked, something that I probably shouldn't witness at the moment. She was in a shower; I could only see her feet up to her knees, her bikini top dropped to the ground. I imagined what she'd look like naked; I could feel myself getting hot and my boardies getting tight so I snapped out of it, and then soon after her bikini bottom followed. Oh my god, I probably shouldn't be here.

"Fuck off Matt." She said swiftly. Should I just walk away or stay? I thought. Only live once.

"Ah, it's not Matt." I said awkwardly.

"Oh sorry, I just assumed it would be Matt. Er what's up?" She asked, I knew what was up, if you get what I mean.

"I'm sorry about before, I didn't mean to get you in trouble." I said, awkwardly standing there, not sure of what to do.

"Don't be, Matt is just trying to control me." She said I heard her shut off the water and her hand reached over the top of the cubicle and grabbed her beach towel off the hook and pulled it over the top.

"Yeah I know. But on the other hand mate's sisters are out of bounds." I said, with regret in my voice.

"That's a stupid rule." She said as she stepped out of the shower with her towel wrapped around her body tightly, before she leant down and grabbed her bikini off the grass. I tried to keep my eyes on her face, fighting with myself to not look down. I was fighting the urge but it was a losing battle.

"Yeah, I know, but rules are rules." I said simply with a smile on my face.

"Didn't think the 'fearless' River Boys followed the rules?" She asked cheekily before she smirked and raised her eye brow.

"Ah, so you heard about that?" I said back, I hadn't told her about the whole 'River Boy Gang' thing, but I guess word travels fast in a High School.

"Yeah, I did. Can't say I'm surprised though, your whole group is muscular, rebellious and surfs." She laughed as she walked over to the railing of the veranda and hung her bikini over them. I just smiled. "Look, I'm not meaning to sound rude, but unless you want my brother's fist in your face I'd probably leave before he gets back." She said sweetly.

"Yeah, I wouldn't really want that. I'm sorry about this afternoon though. Oh and before I forget, I don't know if you know or not but there is a big beach party down near the Surf Club on New Year's night, it's a lot of fun and I'm pretty sure Leah and Bianca would be going." I said before I tucked my board under my arm and began to walk out.

"It's alright, and yeah it sounds like fun, I might go!" She yelled as I walked away, I gave a thumbs up and continued to walk home.

**Matt P.O.V**

I was walking home slowly, going to allow Charlie to get there first and cool off so she wouldn't rip my head off again, to be honest I can't blame her for being angry, I embarrassed her and I'm trying to control her... Truth is I'm just sick of her running home in tears and locking herself in her room, before I finally con her into letting me in and then listen to her cry out her sorrows on how the same thing happened again. Her boyfriend told her he loved her and then he got angry when she wouldn't put out and then dumped her, it has happened about 5 times now and I was sick of having to cheer her up and sick of having to drag her out of her depressed state, and as soon as she is happy again another guy is on the scene and five weeks later she is back crying herself to sleep. I liked Brax, he was a good bloke but all her other boyfriends seemed that way to.

I noticed Brax walking out from behind my house, looking quite suss, no doubt he had just visited my sister. Damn it. I decided not to make a big deal out of it, he was a lot bigger than me and if I lost my temper and threw a punch in his direction no doubt one would come back straight away and knock my head off my shoulders.

I went out back and washed the sand off my body before I took my board shorts off and wrapped my towel around my waist and headed upstairs, the shower was on, so I was in no danger of running into my hormonal sister.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I got out of the shower to hear my phone ringing from in my room, I quickly wrapped a towel around myself and another towel around my hair and ran into my room before grabbing the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey Charlie, its Leah." "And Bianca." Ah the wonder's of 3 way calling.

"Oh hey, what's up?" I asked.

"We were wondering if you would want to come to the New Year's party with us. It's on Friday, obviously, and it's usually really fun. Lots of hot guys there." Bianca said cheekily.

"I'm in!" I said quickly.

"Okay good, wear something hot. Oh girls I got to go talk to you's later. Love you's bye!" Bianca quickly said before hanging up.

"So..." I said, hoping she'd just admit it.

"Look I'm sorry I slept with your brother, it was a spur of the moment thing! I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have done it!" She rushed out.

"Yeah you shouldn't have, but its okay. He is a bit of a hypocrite though, he sleeps with my new friend and I go to kiss his and he freaks out." I said.

"Yeah that is hypocritical maybe you should tell him to go get fu- Wait up! Who did you nearly kiss!" She squealed.

"Ha ha about time you caught on, I nearly kissed Brax." I said quietly, I didn't want Matt over hearing.

"Of course the new girl would come along and take the hot guy, so not fair! Oh my god, so you like him?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think I do. But if Matt keeps interrupting and sticking his head in where it don't belong then he is going to drive him away." I said.

"Well why don't you give it a re-run at the New Year's party? The River Boys are always there, looking for a girl. Honestly who cares what Matt thinks, it's your life, you live it the way you want." She said. "Anyway I have to go, tea is ready. Bye." She finished.

"Bye." I said quietly, before I hung up. I got dressed and brushed my hair roughly before putting it up in a loose bun and headed down stairs. I walked into the kitchen, and opened the fridge to find some left over pizza and one of Brax's beers, I took them both, I heated up the pizza and then walked into the lounge room and sat on the couch before switching on the TV.

I turned on the TV, not paying any attention to what I was watching what so ever, I slowly ate the pizza thinking about what Leah said. Maybe I should just go for it. It's my life, not Matt's, and even though he is my brother and I love him I can't let him control me. Dad won't be too happy either, when he meets Brax he will only try to interrogate him and play 20 questions...

I decided to go for it, what do I have to lose? Nothing. I grabbed my phone and began to text adding Leah and Bianca to my recipients.

_Hey, I've decided I'll go to that party on New Year's. BUT I don't have anything 'hot' to wear so do you girls want to go shopping with me?_

I put the phone down and no less than 5 minutes later both girls had text me back, we arranged a time and date to go into Yabbie Creek dress shop and buy some new dresses and heels.

**Brax P.O.V**

I was lying on the couch when I heard my phone vibrate; I picked it up and looked at the message.

_Look mate, I know what you are doing. – Matt_

_And what would that be?_

_You are trying to get into my sister's pants, listen she doesn't need this. She has had countless amounts of guys after her, all pretending to be interested then try and pressure her into sex. She doesn't need another guy doing this to her, don't you dare put her through that._

_Matt, I'm interested in your sister, I like her and hell I think she likes me to. And if you think that I would use a girl and try to pressure her into sex then you don't know what kind of guy I am._

He sent back a simple message I didn't know whether he was just saying this or if it was a threat, one thing I know now is that Matt will do anything to keep his sister safe, I admired him for that.

_You break her heart, I break your neck. _

_Not going to happen._

**Chapter 4 Spoilers:**

**Girls go shopping.**

**Matt finally lets go of the protective act.**

**Daddy doesn't want to let his little girl out.**

**Will Charlie make it to the New Year's Party after all?**

****_Please review my story =) It makes me happy to know if people are actually reading my story and that I'm not wasting my time. Thank you =D_


	5. Inappropriate

**Please Review! =)**

**Chapter 5: Inappropriate **

**Charlie P.O.V**

Bianca conned her mum into letting us take her car, Bianca was actually a year old than us so she had her driver's license so we decided instead of just going to Yabbie Creek, we decided we'd go to the city, so many more shops so much more variety. The trip there involved laughter, gossip, bitching, signing and secrets, the way all girl road trips should be.

"What do you mean you are still a virgin!" Leah cried.

"Hey! Leave her alone, there is nothing wrong with that." Bianca said supportively, while sitting in the driver's seat. I was sitting next to Bianca and Leah was in the back of the small car,

"I just want it to be special, with someone I can trust. A boyfriend maybe... I don't know when it happens it happens I guess." I said quietly.

"You don't know what you are missing out on, and if you have Brax after you I bet he'd go all the way with you, and just looking at him makes me think he'd be good in bed." Leah supposed.

"Geez Leah, keep it in your pants." Bianca snapped. I just laughed.

"When did you lose yours then?" I asked the two of them.

"Me, when I was 14." Leah piped up. I thought that was a little early.

"Bianca?" I questioned.

"Just last year, with Liam, we had been together for 8 months; I was 16 and so was he the timing was right. But now I look back on it and it wasn't that special." She sighed.

"I nearly lost mine a couple weeks before I left the city. It was after mum and you know the whole feeling sad, lonely, unloved thing I found this random guy at a party got a room, made out with him he was naked but before it went through the cops rocked up and shut down the party, I climbed out the window and took off him. Best thing that has ever happened to me." I said.

The rest of the trip wasn't important and soon enough we had arrived at the biggest shopping centre in this city, we found a park and began to shop. After an hour of walking around and buying clothes, shoes, jewellery we walked into a dress shop. We were like kids in a candy land, the shelves were stocked with pairs upon pairs upon pairs of gorgeous shoes and the racks were clamoured with many beautiful dresses.

"Uhh I'm in heaven." Bianca mumbled as she walked into the shop, her mouth a gape.

"Get shopping girls." I said excitedly.

"Hello ladies, do you need help with anything. I can help suit the perfect dress to your body shape." Said a short, little shop assistant, with the name 'Kate' on her name tag.

Kate helped us match the perfect dress to our body shape, as she said she would. She had helped Bianca and Leah, found them a cute little dress for them to wear each, along with a pair of high heels.

"Charlie, you are one extremely lucky girl. You are tall, slender and have a very petite body, there are so many dresses made to fit your body type. I think we'd have over 25 dresses here for you, but I think I know the perfect dress for you, I'll be back shortly." Kate said, as she grabbed a pile of dresses that the girls had tried on and took them out past the counter and into the storage room.

"There better be some hot guys at this party or I'm going to be very disappointed. I just spent $200 on a dress and shoes for this party, and I don't want it to be wasted." Leah moaned. I just snickered.

"Well, the River Boys will be there. There are some hot ones in that group; Brax, Heath and Pee-Wee is alright." Bianca added.

"Indeed they are." I added, with a smile, thinking of one in particular.

"Okay I'm back!" Kate said, dress in hand.

She was right the dress was beautiful black and strapless, fitted me perfectly and a pair of black pumps, although it was quite expensive I think it was worth it. We were on our way home, with McDonalds in our hands.

"Oh my god, I miss McDonalds so much." I said, while taking a chip and putting it in my mouth.

"How do you manage to stay skinny? Ever since I've seen you all you do is eat fatty foods and yet you got a body of a super model." Bianca sarcastically said.

"So jealous, I would have no hope fitting into your dress." Leah said, I just smiled and looked out the window. I hated when people paid attention to how skinny I was, it's not like I could help it I ate more than both these two put together, I'm just naturally small.

**Brax P.O.V**

I was down at the beach with the boys, we had finished surfing so I was just sitting on the beach with Casey watching the rest of my mates play footy. I was watching Case making a sand castle before I felt someone slap me on my back and sit down next to me.

"Hey man." He said.

"Hey... Matt." I replied, this was awkward, last time I talked to him he had threatened me and now he was calling me 'mate.'

"Look, I'm sorry about last night I got stirred up and wrapped up in the moment." He said apologetically.

"Nah, its fine. I understand, if I had a sister I'd be protective to." I added.

"Look, if you truly like her, if you truly, truly do like her, I say go for it. But please just don't fuck her around; I'm sick of all the crying and black make up and depressing Facebook statuses." He said sarcastically.

"I'm not going to use her, I promise you that. If it makes you feel any better, if I do you can punch me in the face and I won't retaliate." I laughed

"Sounds good, but seriously like I said last night you break her heart, I'll break your neck." He said with a smile, it looked like he was joking, but I knew he wasn't. He mighten necessarily break my neck but I knew he'd inflict pain.

**Matt P.O.V**

I had spent about 2 hours on the beach, playing footy and talking to Brax. I felt like a father, protecting his daughter but in reality I was a brother protecting his sister and that's it. I can only go to a certain extent to make sure she doesn't get hurt and if I kept going the way I am Charlie and I will be enemies not siblings. So I finally dropped the protective act, I don't mean I won't look out for her, because I will, I'll be watching him like a hawk, if he stuffs up he'll know about it.

And presides I knew dad would go crazy if he found out about this, when he found out his little girl was getting involved with boys he would be beside himself, but when he finds out she is going with a River Boy, a beach bum surfer who is muscley and kind of intimidating, he would go mental. Charlie would have a rough time trying to convince dad into letting her out of the house.

I walked home and noticed that Dad's car was back in the driveway, he must have been home from his weekend conference. I open the door and found Dad in the kitchen unloading groceries.

"Hey Matt, how was it? Didn't run out of food or anything did you?" He asked.

"No, it was fine. Charlie made some food last night and we had pizza the night before." I answered.

"Where is Charlie by the way?" He questioned.

"Um, she's gone to the city for the day with a couple friends of her's. They have gone shopping for tonight's New Year's party." I answered while a cracked open a new packet of chips. "She took your credit card to." I added.

"Oh no, I can feel my bank balance tremble already." He joked.

"I'm home!" I heard Charlie voice yell as the door slammed and she walked in with her hands full of shopping bags, she dumped them on the table before she walked over and hugged dad.

"Ah my baby girl, looks like you've had fun." He said as he hugged her back. Charlie just laughed before she broke away and grabbed the bags and walked up stairs with them.

**Ross P.O.V (Dad)**

I was sitting down on the couch watching TV with a beer in my hand, I heard one of the kids come down the stairs, I knew it would have been Matt. Charlie takes 2 hours to get ready.

"Dad I'm going." Matt said, walking towards the door.

"No you're not, wait for your sister!" I yelled back, loud enough for him to hear. He groaned before walking half up the stairs.

"Charlie hurry up, I'm leaving in 2 minutes!" He yelled.

"I'm coming down!" Charlie yelled back, I heard the noise of high heels quickly walking on the wooden floors on the floor above, I could hear her walking down the stairs. I got up and got my wallet before getting two $50 notes out and handing one to Matt before turning around and seeing what Charlie was wearing.

It was a black short strapless dress; it was tight and hugged her body, a little to revealing for my liking. Her hair was down and she looked beautiful, she looked so much like her mum, but I knew 17 year old boys wouldn't be thinking that she was beautiful, they would be thinking she was 'sexy' and 'vulnerable' and they would only want to use her for one thing when she was looking like that.

"What are you wearing?" I questioned.

"A dress dad..." She answered back.

"That's not a dress that's a thin short piece of clothing that has been tightly wrapped around your body." I snapped back.

"What! Dad seriously come on. Every girl is wearing dresses like this!" She yelled back.

"Be different then, wear something down to your knees and something that wasn't so revealing!"

"Dad I can't believe you are doing this. I'm going." She said as she began to walk towards the door.

"You are not going out in that young lady!" I said as I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the stairs.

"Well I'm not changing! I spent all day looking for this dress! My friends are waiting for me."

"So will the boys, they will be lining up just to get to you."

"Dad! You are making me sound like a slut!"

"Honey, I'm sorry but you cannot go out dressed like that. It's either you get changed or stay home." I said calmly.

"I AM NOT CHANGING GET OVER IT!" She screamed back.

"Excuse me! Get up stairs right now and do not come back out until tomorrow morning! You are not leaving this house!" I yelled and pointed up the stairs. She groaned and walked up stairs angrily before she slammed the door.

"Well I'm off, bye dad." Matt said calmly acting as if he didn't witness that. He walked out the door and closed it behind him.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I was so angry at dad I can't believe he was acting like this, Matt would have been allowed out if he was wearing nothing but jocks but I want to leave the house in a dress and it's a 'big deal.' I slammed and locked my door before I went and fell backwards on my bed, slipping off my heels letting them fall onto the floor. I grabbed my phone out of my purse and began to text Bianca.

_Sorry I can't come out tonight, dad had a big freak out about my dress and we had an argument and now I'm grounded and stuck in my room. – Charlie_

_What! That sucks; Brax was just asking me about you less than 5 minutes ago, he seemed pretty eager when I told him you were coming. He is going to be disappointed; he has like 5 girls after him right now. – Bianca_

_Damn it, just when I thought I might get somewhere with him this happens. I so wanted to go to. I love this dress I wanted to show it off and break in my shoes... – Charlie_

_If there is any way you can come and if there is any way possible that you can come tonight I would. Brax is looking fine in his black and white hoody and his cargo pants! I'll be by the bon fire on the beach, I got to go. Dancing! Bye! – Bianca_

I threw my phone back in on my bed before I began to think, I couldn't go down the stairs, dad was in the living room and he'd see plus hear me. But there was no other way out. I heard the music from the party start and I walked over to the window, I could see the lights in the distance from it. I looked down on the road below me and saw 4 girls all dressed up nice and walking towards the party, I wanted to be like them. That was it I was going whether he liked it or not.

I walked over and grabbed my heels off the ground before I walked back to the window and opened it up. I looked down and saw that I'd have to jump 15 metres to the ground below, and even though it was grass it would still hurt and I didn't want to rip my dress. Luckily on the wall beside the window there was this wooden frame used for flowers to grow up, it had little squares in it so I could easily fit my foot in there. I dropped my shoes and bag to the ground before I climbed out the window and gripped the wooden trestle. I began to climb down it, slowly trying not to make too much noise; I didn't want to get caught by dad. I got ¾ of the way down before I let go and jumped to the ground, I landed on my feet and picked up my shoes and put them on before grabbing my purse and following the sound of laughter and music towards the beach party.

**Chapter 6 Spoilers:**

**Charlie makes it to the beach party.**

**Matt finds Charlie at the party.**

**Does he react?**

_PM me if you think Charlie and Brax should get together or wait a bit longer._**  
><strong>


	6. Worth The Wait

**Please review. =)**

**Chapter 6: Worth The Wait.**

**Charlie P.O.V**

Once I hit the driveway, I decided to take my heels off again to reduce the noise, I didn't want dad to hear me. The curtains were closed, so dad wouldn't see me, I quickly ran across the pavement with little to no noise before my feet hit the bitumen, I continued to run until I was at least 100m away from my house, I leant up against the light pole and began to put my heels on. I pulled my dress down to where it should be, seeing it had ridden up when I was running, I straightened it up so it wasn't exposing anything it shouldn't be and fixed up my hair before I continued to walk to the party by myself in the dark.

**Brax P.O.V**

I was sitting around the bon fire with all the River Boy's and some of their girlfriends along with Bianca and Leah, Matt was someone else, chasing after a city girl. Tonight wasn't going to be as good as I hoped after Bianca told me that Charlie was grounded and couldn't come my night decreased in awesomeness. It's not like I was going to do anything with her I just wanted to see her and hang around with her.

Stacey had been sniffing around me all night, cracking onto me with corny one liners and laughing at basically anything I said. She was extremely skinny, too skinny for my liking, that was probably because she smoked, drank and ate like a rabbit, don't get me wrong I like skinny girls but I like the healthy skinny type the ones who exercise to stay that skinny not eat a carrot a day to keep their body figure. Not to mention that Stacey was also a bit of a, oh what can I say that won't sound as bad, well she's a slut. She always comes to events like these dressed in tiny dresses and high heels in order to 'score', and by that I mean, go to a party, flirt her arse off, throw herself at him without any self values and then let him take her home to sleep with, then she disappears in the morning. Typical slut behaviour basically because she's only 16 and probably lost her virginity when she was 13.

"So Darryl, want to go some where... I don't know... more private, like back to your place?" She asked seductively as she hooked her finger in the collar of my shirt and sat on my lap.

"Um, like no I don't Stacey." I said as I gently picked her up and put her on the sand beside me.

"Come on, don't play hard to get. I want you Darryl, and I know you want me." She breathed; her breath smelt of alcohol and reeked of cigarette smoke. I ignored her before I got up and began to walk up towards the pub where I'd get some overage person to by me another 6 pack so I could go back down to the bon fire and just drink and have fun with mates.

As I began to make my way back to the beach I saw someone come out of the dark shadows, obviously a girl because she was wearing a short black strapless dress, high heels and long brunette hair, Charlie.

"Hey, what are you doing here, thought you were grounded?" I questioned.

"Oh hey, yeah well I still am, but I sort of climbed out my window, jumped about 3 metres to the ground and ran here." She said with a smile. I just laughed, thinking she was joking, her face remained serious.

"Wow, you're not kidding? Buckton's a rule breaking." I said cheekily, that was kind of hot.

"Not exactly a rule breaker, just not exactly doing what I was told, he won't find out." She said as she walked up to me. We walked back down to the bon fire.

"Charlie, you made it!" very drunk Pee-Wee screamed as he stumbled to his feet and ran, launching himself at Charlie, I quickly grabbed Charlie's arm and pulled her out of the way as Pee-Wee crashed to the ground. Now it's not that I minded if Pee-Wee hugged her, I just didn't want such a big guy running full pelt at a tiny girl, I could see the outcome to it. Probably would have involved blood, bruises and torn clothing. Pee-Wee lay on the ground laughing and rolling around like a drunken fool, Charlie looked up at me with a smile on her face, I let go of her and walked around to where I had been sitting before and sat down, Charlie followed and sat down beside me. She seemed on edge and quite scared, probably because she was surrounded by drunken River Boys that she didn't know. She moved closer to me when one River Boy started staring at her and stumbling towards us.

"Well aren't you a prit-ay little thang." Said Dominic, he was slurring his words. Charlie moved even closer to me, obviously uncomfortable and her cheeks were beginning to flush red.

"Dom, I think you've had a few too many. Maybe you should start heading home." I said politely.

"You know what Darryl... I think you may be right." He said in a very formal voice, as formal as a drunk could be, he stood up swaying a bit before he began to stumble up the hill and towards his house.

"Darryl?" Charlie asked.

"That's my real name. Brax Braxton would be a weird name wouldn't it." I answered.

"Yeah, I guess that's true. Oh and thanks for Pee-Wee and um that Dom guy." She said pointing and making a reference to Pee-Wee asleep in the sand.

"You're welcome." I smiled as I reached over and grabbed two beers from the six pack and handed one to her, we cracked it open together and knocked the top of our beer glasses together.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I spent my night sitting around the bon fire drinking beer and getting to know Brax's friends more. They were actually pretty nice guys, funny, charming and a lot more intelligent than people take them for. I had spoken to Bianca for a while but most the night she had some Rob guy's tongue down her throat and soon enough she disappeared. I had only seen Leah once and that was when she was throwing up in a bush and I ran and held her hair back and gave her some water before she went off on her own little journey again.

I sat next to Brax the entire time I was around his mates, mostly because I knew him the most and because his friends were a lot bigger than me, which made them quite intimidating especially seeing that they were all blind drunk. I was pretty close to Brax and soon enough he wrapped one arm around me, I didn't react I just let him do it because it felt nice, nice that he wasn't trying to jump in my pants. He loosely had his arm around me, but then it tightened, I felt his whole body go ridged; I looked up to see Matt standing above us. I felt my jaw drop, shit I'm so busted.

"Hey Matt." I said weakly.

"Charlie, does dad know you are here?" He questioned slyly. I didn't see the point in lying.

"Um... No he doesn't."

"Then how did you get out... Without him seeing you?" He asked again.

"I ah, climbed down the side of my window on the trestle..."

"But there is like a 3 metre gap between the ground and where the trestle finishes..."

"I jumped the rest of the way."

"Wow impressive, and how are you planning to get back up to your room?" He asked cheekily. I never thought of that, I was way too short to reach the trestle, and even if I jumped I still wouldn't make it.

"I'll find a way." I answered.

"Righto, now I know you are safe." He pointed at Brax. "And now I know you will find your way back up to your room, $20 and I'll forget all about this." He said with a smile on his face. I figured that losing 20 bucks is better than him telling dad I was here. I searched through my purse and pulled out a 20 and handed it over, he snatched it off me.

"Thank you! Oh and by the way genius idea of climbing down the trestles, I may just use that later on." He smiled before turning his back and walking away.

"What just happened? " I asked in disbelief.

"I don't know." He said, as shocked as me.

About 10 minutes to mid night and to the New Year the party at the Surf Club had began, seeing Brax and I were only 17 we wouldn't have been allowed in anyway but that didn't stop the other boys, they decided they'd go give it a try anyway.

The bon fire was nearly out, all that was seen was the hot coals glowing a bright orange against the sand, it was as if the coals were radiating warmth through the sand because the sand around me was warm and pleasant. Brax still hand his arm around me and we were just staring at the coals. For some reason, and I don't know why I just suddenly blurted out.

"You know what? I've never had a New Year's kiss." I lifted my head up and looked at him. A smile spread across his face and he moved in closer.

"Really... Well I would be glad to be your first." He whispered, sending a shiver up my spine and butterflies to begin growing in my tummy. He moved his head so he was centimetres away from my face, waiting for me to give the okay for him to kiss me; I decided I'd delay it a bit.

"Thought you said friends sisters were out of bounds?" I said seductively as I moved in closer.

"That's just a stupid rule." He said, coping what I had told him the day at the shower, I smiled and he moved his hand up to the side of my face before he cupped it and moved his lips onto mine. Our first kiss was short, more of a peck; he broke away slightly just to see my reaction. I smile causing him to move back onto my lips. Damn he was a good kisser, soft and gentle but demanding at the same time, taking my breath away, literally. His lips moved against mine in unison, I began to slide my tongue into his mouth only to be met by his, I retreated my tongue allowing him to slide his tongue into my mouth. His hand was still on the side of my face, I moved my hand up his back and into his hair, holding his face against mine. He moved his hand down my body and into the small of my back as he lowered himself onto the sand pulling me on top of him. I knew I'd have to stop soon, because I didn't want to go all the way, but I didn't want to stop. He was such a good kisser and he hadn't even tried taking my dress off yet, which by now my boyfriend would already be doing.

**Brax P.O.V**

I was on my back in the sand, with Charlie on top of me, I had my left hand resting on her tiny butt and my right hand pressed firmly into the small of her back, holding her to me. I opened my mouth wider, trying to get more of her but she was so tiny against me, I could completely cover her mouth with mine if I wished.

We continued to just lay there making out, until I began to grow uncomfortable and rolled her over so she was on her back, I held myself up off her with my arm, I didn't want to lay on her, I weighed quite a bit and I didn't know if she would be able to breathe if I laid my full weight on her.

"That. .." I mumbled against her kisses. I felt her laugh underneath me, her whole body vibrating slightly.

"I'm glad you think so." She said as she broke away to catch her breath, I could feel her heart beating under my body.

I moved my lips to her neck and began to slowly kiss it, she moaned and I moved my lips back to hers. Suddenly the sound of sirens filled the air, I broke away and looked up towards the top of the hill, I saw a number of police cars with flashing red and blue lights on top. Obviously searching for underage drinkers, and I knew if they saw me they'd definitely test me because I'm a River Boy, and I also knew they would test anyone with me, including Charlie. I had been drinking all night, and Charlie has shared my drinks so we'd both be over. I laid there on top of her watching them, hoping they wouldn't see us, but unfortunately they did.

"There are two kids down on the beach, I'll go check them!"I heard one officer say to another.

"Shit." I said. I got up off Charlie and grabbed her hand pulling her up with me.

"What are you doing?" She asked in shock as I began to pull her away.

"I need to get you out of here, come on Charlie we don't have time to argue." I said desperately. She gave up and grabbed my hand back and followed me as I ran towards the bush land.

"You two stop!" I heard him call, I continued to run. I ran hand in hand with Charlie towards the scrub hoping I'd lose him, as we ran into the bush Charlie stopped.

"What are you doing? Come on!" I whispered impatiently.

"I have to take these off; I'll be able to run faster." She said as she grabbed my arm and balanced herself while she began to slip off her heels. I heard the cop running through the bush and towards us. I grabbed her arm and started pulling her again, we ran through the bush as fast as we could but this cop wasn't tiring. Charlie and I dropped hands as we went around a tree, I dived into the bushes, thinking Charlie would follow me, but she didn't she was gone.

**Charlie P.O.V**

"Brax... Brax!" I whispered, spinning around trying to find him, he was gone.

"Brax!" I screamed. I began to run again, I could hear the cops following me, I was panicking I knew that I'd get caught, dad was going to kill me.

"You stop!" One cop yelled, close on my heels. I spun my head to see his flash light on the trees looking for me; it was only a matter of time. I stopped running, I gave up I couldn't run anymore, my feet were cut up and tender from running on all the fallen thistles from the trees. Suddenly I felt a hand clamp down on my mouth hard, I screamed in shock, kicking and thrashing trying to escape. I was dragged into a bush, with the hand still on my mouth and another wrapped around my waist tightly. I began to scream but it was muffled against his hand.

"Charlie, it's me." He whispered in my ear, I was still screaming and clawing him. "It's me, it's me!" He once again whispered in my ear. I sighed and stopped fighting; he was crouching over me, covering me from anyone's view, although I think that we were perfectly hidden by this thick bush. He slowly took his hand off my mouth, waiting to see if I'd start scream again, once he realised I had calmed down her wrapped his free hand back around my waist, holding me tight to his body so if I went to run he could catch and hold me. I was on the ground in the dirt sitting on my legs on my knees; he was crouching with me between his legs. I could feel his heat beat against my back, I could hear his heavy breathing, and I wouldn't be surprised if the cops found us by following the sound of our crashing hearts and panting.

"Where are they?" Said the cop to his partner, he was standing right in front of the bush I was hiding in, I could see his feet and his light searching the bushes for two run away teens.

"I don't know keep looking." Replied the other, they were both standing in front of us now.

"Shh..." Brax whispered so quietly in my ear, I felt his arms constrict tighter around my waist. I felt calmer, having his huge arms holding me into his broad chest; I could feel the heat seeping off him and onto my bare shoulders. They stepped even closer towards the bush, shit we are busted I thought, I squeezed my eyes shut , hoping that somehow it would cause me to teleport away from this predicament I found myself in. I felt Brax lower his head so it was next to mine, nuzzled into my hair, trying to crouch down lower in hope that they wouldn't see us. I still had my eyes closed when I felt him relax behind me, I opened my eyes to see the officers running away, obviously thinking they had seen us. I breathed out a sigh, and leant back into Brax's body.

He stood up slowly, looking around to see if the cops were still around, he grabbed my hand and helped me to my feet.

"That was close." He said as he pulled me body into his. "Come on; let's go before they come back." He said quickly, jumping out of the bush and helping me to do the same. We began to find our way out of the bush, thistles still cutting my feet; I began to tippy toe through the bush, falling behind. He turned around to notice that I wasn't behind him.

"What are you doing back there?" He asked, watching me tippy toe my way out of the glass like thistles.

"My feet are killing me." I said as I continued to walk towards him. He walked back to me and turned around so his back was facing me, slightly bending down.

"Get on." He said plainly. I stood there confused, was he really telling me to get on his back. He could see me hesitating. "Get on now, unless you want to get caught by the cops. You are walking slower than my 2 year old brother." He said cheekily, I wasn't prepared to get caught by the cops so I held my heels and my purse in my left hand and pulled my dress up my thighs slightly so it wouldn't rip when I jumped, I then place my right hand on his shoulder before jumping onto his back. He stood up with me on his back, I threw my left hand over his shoulder, my purse and shoes hitting his chest followed by my right arm then intertwined me fingers so I wouldn't slip off his back. He hooked his forearms under my knees and held me up off his hips, and he began to walk me out of the bush.

**Brax P.O.V**

I had Charlie attached to my back, like my own personal turtle shell, she was extremely light so it was if I was carrying nothing. I felt her heart beat through my hoody and her breathing was slowing, she was calming down after us running scared from the cops.

Once we got out of the bush land and onto the road, I put her down onto her feet on the soft grass, knowing that it would be soft on her feet.

"Thanks." She whispered as she smiled.

"Well I wasn't about to let us get caught by the cops because you couldn't walk faster than a turtle." I said sarcastically. She smiled, her arms had goose bumps, it was a cold night but I couldn't feel it because my body was still hot from running through the bush. I ripped my hoody off my head leaving me in a black shirt, she looked at my confused. I handed it to her.

"Put it on." I said quietly. Her eyes went wide and she smiled before she took it off me.

"Thanks." She said sweetly as she slipped it over her head and down her body, she pushed her arms through the holes, having to roll the sleeves up because they were too long for her. I laughed.

"Shut up!" She squealed as she pulled the hoody down the rest of the way.

"You look like you're wearing a dress." I snickered. The hoody went down to the hem of her dress, it was as if she was only wearing my hoody, it was kind of cute. She hit my arm playfully as we walked home.

"This is my stop." She said as she pointed towards her back fence, she pulled the hoody off her head and handed it to me. She kissed me once on the lips. "Can you help me?" She said pointing towards her tall wooden fence, I smiled.

"Sure." I said, she bent one knee and I grabbed it before she counted to 3. On 3 I hoisted her up so she was sitting on the top of her fence.

"Bye." She said as she slipped over the top and I heard her land on the other side, I smiled and began to walk away.

"Wait, wait!" She said, I turned around to see her head poking over the fence. "Could you help me get to my room?" She smiled sweetly; I laughed as I jumped over her fence and landed on the other side. We walked towards the wall that was below her room, she threw her purse and shoes into a flower bush.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well I can't climb with high heels on and a purse in my hand, I'll get them tomorrow" She said sarcastically as she pointed towards the wooden frame that was about 3 metres from the ground. I could have reached it easily if I jumped, but she was just too short. "Thanks... For everything tonight, getting me out of trouble with the cops, carrying me, the jumper and... The New Years Kiss." She smiled sweetly.

"You're welcome." I smiled as I stepped in closer to her and wrapped my arms around her waist and hers snaked around my neck, she leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed me once before pulling away, I leant down and kissed her again. This time she didn't pull away, she kissed me back with force and I felt her tongue sneak into my mouth, she tasted so good. I pulled her in closer and kissed her once more before breaking away and smiling. She turned around and I grabbed her by her hips and lifted her up, she grabbed the trestle and pulled herself up, I grabbed her feet and pushed her up further. She got her foot in a square and began to climb her way up to her room, she slung one leg into her room before she looked down at me and smiled, she waved slightly before crawling into her room.

I climbed back over the fence and began to walk home, I looked back towards her window to see her close it and shut the curtains, I sighed and walked home. I didn't know where things with Charlie were going to go after tonight, but I had a feeling that it would be worth the wait.

**Chapter 7 Spoilers:**

**Does Charlie have regrets?**

**Matt and Charlie have a brother/sister D and M.**

**Ross over hears. **


	7. Over Heard

**I know this chapter is a lot shorter then my usual ones, but I thought it was important. Please review. **

**Chapter 7: Over Heard**

I lay in bed in the morning with a freshly made cup of coffee that I made a couple minutes earlier and 2 pieces of Vegemite toast. I reached over and grabbed the remote off my bedside table and turned my TV on. I flicked through the channels trying to find something interesting to watch, but with no luck, I got up and sorted through my stack of DVD's before picking a chick flick with romance and a hot guy and put it in the player and went back and sat in bed.

The movie was only about 5 minutes in when I heard my phone vibrate from across the room, sitting on the window sill, where I left it last night when I climbed through the window after sneaking out to a party I was banned from, making out with a guy on the beach, getting chased by cops, evading the cops before finally calling it a night and heading back home.

I groaned before I got up and walked over to the window sill grabbing my phone and tapping the screen for it only to light up and see _1 missed message from Bianca._

_Hey Charlie, glad to see you came out last night. How did you con your dad into un-grounding you? _

_Hey Bianca, funny story that. I just climbed out my window and took off to the beach. He didn't even know I was gone. W_ell I could only assume he didn't know, but if he did I'm 100% sure he would have called me or came searching for me, but no when I went down stairs he was still asleep in his room, so he must have been completely oblivious to it.

_Ha ha ha wow! I don't know how you got away with that, I guess it's the joy of only being new to town. If I snuck out I guarantee at least 4 people would have called my parents. Did you end up getting to see Brax?_

_Yeah I did, you were with me for a while but I guess you were too drunk to remember it. _

_Oh yeah I shouldn't have drunk so much... So did anything happen?_

_Yeah it did, we hooked up on the beach before we got chased by cops. Luckily we didn't get caught; Dad would have slaughtered me ha ha ha._

_Woo you hooked up with him, good on you. So how was he?_

_Fan-bloody-tastic is all I can say._

_I'll have to try him out one day =P anyways I have to go 'brunch with the family'. Bye xx_

I didn't bother replying, I just placed my phone on my bed side table before grabbing a bite of toast and continuing to watch my movie, trying to get the seediness out of my system, I still had my make-up on from last night, it had gotten smudged while I slept, I hadn't even had a shower, when I got home last night I just took my dress of and crashed. So at the moment I was just in my lacy and revealing bra and undies. I heard a knock at the door.

"Just a minute!" I called as I got up and found my robe before putting it on, getting back in bed and calling "Come in."

Matt entered the room holding a washing basket in his arms. "Any washing?" He asked.

Ever since mum has died we have made a routine, instead of leaving me to do all the washing/cleaning/ironing, we each take turns. Last week was my week, this week is Matt's week and next week is Dad's week, it makes it fair and less stereotypical.

"Yeah, there is some in the ensuite and my dress from last night is over there." I said pointing towards the window. He walked into my ensuite grabbed those clothes before throwing them into the basket and then over to the window, picking my dress up and placing in the towel before he sat on the end of my bed, and stared at me. I continued to stare at the TV. But he was persistent and I grew uncomfortable under his gaze.

"What?" I asked rudely as I glanced at him.

"Get any action last night?" He asked plainly, I nearly fell out of the bed. I was about to respond when he said. "Don't even think about lying to me. Your lipstick is all over your face, and I'm guessing Brax's to." He said cheekily. I hit him playfully and tried to rub off the lipstick.

"Shut up Matt!" I squealed. He laughed.

"I'm surprised he isn't in your bed right now." He snickered, my mouth fell open. "Come on, it looked as if that might have happened. I walked out of the Surf Club to see you on top of him with your tongue down his throat." He finished I could feel my cheeks turning red.

**Ross P.O.V**

I was walking towards the shower, the one located at the end of the hall, past the kid's bedrooms.

"So are you and him together?" I heard Matt's voice come from Charlie. I was intrigued; did Charlie already have a boyfriend? Well I can't be surprised she is a very bright, kind, beautiful girl, so much like her mother. I stopped and listened closer, I know I shouldn't have been listening to my kids conversation, it was clearly private, but after all I am their father and I deserve to know what my kids get up to.

"I don't know, we just hooked up, I haven't talked to him today." I heard Charlie say. I was really hoping they would say this guy's name, so I could at least find out what he was like, not that I don't trust my daughter's judgement it's just that she hasn't had the best luck with boys.

"So you didn't sleep with him." Matt questioned. I nearly fell over, my little girl having sex with boys just wasn't right, it shouldn't happen. Matt was fine I don't mind him doing it, as long as he doesn't get one pregnant but Charlie she shouldn't even know what sex is until she is 21.

"God no I am still a virgin! Why does everyone find that hard to believe?" She squealed. I breathed a sigh of relief, hearing that really did put my mind at ease. My baby girl still untouched by any dim witted teenage boy who is fuelled by hormones and only thinking with what's in his pants.

"Because you always get the guys who are tall, muscular, good looking so to speak and the ones that obviously aren't virgins themselves. They need their needs to be satisfied so people just assume... Anyway I better get this load on." Matt said, I quickly walked down the hall into the bathroom before slowly closing the door so they wouldn't hear.

So my little girl has a boyfriend and he is the jock type, I will find out who is and all about his past, after all I am a cop.

**Chapter 8 Spoilers:**

**Charlie and Brax sort out their priorities. **


	8. Knight In Shining Armour

**Sorry that I took longer then usual to update seeing it was New Year's I was out with friends. Please review. **

**Chapter 8: Knight In Shining Armour.**

**Brax P.O.V**

I was lying in bed, thinking of what happened last night, I was ecstatic about it last night and I still am but now I'm kind of confused, are we together or was it just a hook up. I smiled to myself, replaying last night's events in my head. It was as if I could still feel her arms around my neck, still taste her lips, and still smell her amazing perfume that made me what to eat her. I looked over to the clock 11am, god why was I still in bed?

"Darryl, I'm going to the shops Casey is still asleep but just look after him." Mum said as she opened my door and looked at me.

"Okay." I mumbled and rolled over on my side before stretching.

"Oh and Darryl that shade of lipstick does nothing for you." She said smugly as she left my room. I got up and walked into the bathroom only to look in the mirror and find Charlie's lipstick slightly smudged onto my face and kiss marks on my neck, another reminder of what happened last night. I would have left it there forever as a permanent reminder but I figured I'd probably get my arse kicked by the boys. I stripped off my clothes and stepped in the shower, turning on the hot water and letting it run over my body, taking a face washer and beginning to rub the lipstick off my face.

Once I got out of the shower I dried myself threw on a pair of boxers and walked out into the kitchen, Casey was on the floor of the living room playing and by the looks of the kitchen he hadn't had breakfast yet. I grabbed a bowl, milk and cereal from the cupboard and fridge before I put them on the table, I went and picked up Casey, carrying him to the table and placing him on the seat. Pouring him cereal and milk, he quietly sat there eating playing with a toy that was already on the table.

"So Brax, did you get any of Stacey last night?" Heath said as he walked through the door from the backyard. I snickered. "Oh, I guess that was a no?"

"You guessed right." I replied back calmly.

"But I saw you on the beach on top of some chick." He questioned. I didn't answer; I just began to pour my own cereal. "Who was it?"

I knew he wasn't going to give up until I told him. "It was Charlie, Matt's sister." I answered.

"Oh, no way! Congrats man, how was she?" He asked as he slapped my back.

"I don't know." I said simply after taking a bite of my cereal. He looked confused. "I didn't have sex with her." I added again.

"Oh, okay. Why the hell not? When I looked down looked at if you had her at your every beckoning call." He asked.

"Heath, girls aren't toys they do actually have feelings and not all of them have low morals like Stacey." I said sarcastically.

"But the low moral girls are the best kind!" He said cheekily.

"Quality, not quantity Heath." I snapped. He got up and walked away, probably still confused with what I just said. When I said quality not quantity I mean I would much rather have a high maintenance, beautiful girl such as Charlie then 100 low moral girls such as Stacey and her pack of skanky friends. But Heath isn't the brightest guy around and probably doesn't understand what I mean.

"Have you got a girlfriend?" Casey asked quietly while still playing with his toy.

"Hopefully little man, hopefully." I said as I ruffled his hair and got up to dispose of my empty bowl.

Which was true, I was really hoping. I had never had a real relationship, I have had many flings, that lasted a couple weeks but no longer then 6 months, I wanted someone that I could actually have a proper relationship with and Charlie would be the perfect candidate. She was smart, beautiful, funny, caring and basically perfect although I knew she would be hard work and high maintenance but I really think she'd be worth it. Worth all the trouble and hassle of trying to keep her happy. Confuses me on how I actually got her to kiss me, she deserves a way better man then me after all I do get caught up in a fair bit of trouble and Matt did say she was only ever interested in the jock.

After Casey had finished his breakfast he went and watched TV while I cleaned up. That's all the kids seems to do these days, watch TV, when I was his age I was running around on the beach, playing in the water and building sand castles, but all he does is watch TV and sleep. I wanted to get out of the house, and I decided I should probably take Case with me, well I didn't get much of a choice, I was the only responsible person home at the moment, you can't really call Heath responsible.

I got dressed in my boardies before I dressed Casey in his and his sun shirt and grabbed his skim board before I headed off to the beach.

I had been sitting on the beach for a while, watching Case try to build a sand castle, he'd make a pile of sand but the tide came in and wash it away, he still didn't get the idea of the tide so he continued to build his castle in the same place and it continued to get washed away. I laughed slightly at my brother foolishness. I felt someone's fingers trail along my bear back and they sat down next to me.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I sat down next to Brax, I had been walking up the beach when I saw him, and I thought it would probably be a bit rude just to walk straight past him, since what happened last night.

"Hey." I said softly, kind of embarrassed.

"Hey you." He smiled. I looked down towards the water to see a little boy trying to build a sand castle, he looked familiar, his brown hair, his skin colour even his build, he reminded me of Brax.

"Is that your brother?" I questioned. He looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah, that's Casey. How did you know?" He asked.

"He looks like you..." I said quietly.

"So I've heard..." He replied. Things were becoming awkward between us, I knew what was both on our minds but neither of us had the guts to say it.

"So..." I said, looking up at him.

"So..." he repeated, we both wanted to say something but we just couldn't. Instead I decided to show him rather then tell him, I leant in towards him inch by inch, he smiled, he must have known what I was going to do, he leaned in towards me, my nose grazed against his, I parted my lips and could feel his breath on them it made me feel light headed . This time I stopped, letting him make the next move and that he did, he was staring at my lips and soon enough I felt his hand at the side of my face, he gripped my jaw and began to stroke his thumb over my cheek, I smiled and he moved in closer finally bringing his lips to touch mine. I didn't move mine at first, I just let his move against mine, until he bit my lip playfully, I smiled and began to move my lips with his. His jaw widened, trying to get more of me, and I felt his tongue flicker in my mouth, gazing along my tongue leaving his intoxicating taste in my mouth. I moved my hand up his bare back and along his neck, before moving my fingers into his hair, gripping him to me.

Our kisses were growing more and more passionate, by now I basically had my tongue wedged down his throat, but it's not like he didn't like it, his hand moved from my face to the back on my head holding my lips to his. Suddenly he broke away from me and looked beside him, I followed his gaze to see his little brother standing there looking at us, my cheeks flushed red.

"Um... Hey Casey this is Charlie." Brax said awkwardly as he licked his lips getting rid of my taste.

"Hey Casey." I said weakly, still very embarrassed, I didn't know how long his little brother had been standing there. He walked up to Brax, clearly not sure of my presence and whispered something in his ear, I saw Brax's grin widen before he looked at me.

"Yes Case, she is my girlfriend." He smiled at me; I felt my cheeks grow even hotter.

I spent about 1 hour on the beach with Brax and his little brother, he was extremely funny for a two year old and very cute, just like his older brother. He was very shy around me at first, but within then hour he warmed up to me and began to really like me, maybe a little too much. Every time Brax went to kiss me, Casey would throw himself between us, breaking our possibilities, it was funny and cute but kind of annoying at the same time seeing I couldn't even kiss my boyfriend. He was forever hugging me, which again was very cute and funny that this little boy was scared on my 40 minutes ago and now he was hugging and touching me every chance he could get.

I walked home with Brax, hand in hand but of course on the other side of me Casey was there holding my free hand, I think it would be safe to say that he was actually envious of his brother, I was flattered, I had two Braxton boys after me, but of course I'd stay with Brax, I'd probably get arrested if I went with Casey. I quietly giggled to myself just thinking about it.

We stopped at the corner of my houses block, I leant up to kiss Brax but of course Casey got in the way again.

"Damn it Case, leave a man to do his business." Brax said obviously annoyed, I smiled up at him, I had an idea. I knelt down so I was at Casey's level and beckoned for him to come towards me and he did, I got up next to him and whispered in his ear.

"Case, do you want a kiss from me?" I felt his head nod. "Okay, if I kiss you on the cheek, you have to let me kiss your brother to, so he doesn't feel left out and all." I finished, I moved back a bit to see his reaction, he nodded again and smiled. I leant in gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, hey, hey! What are you doing? That's not fair, you let her kiss you but you won't let me touch her, come on Case. A man has needs!" He said sarcastically, but I could detect a little bit of jealously in his voice. Casey face turned bright red once I finished kissing him he was shocked, I quickly stood up and went to kiss Brax.

"Hey, you can't have both of us." He added smugly.

"Shut up and kiss me, before he notices what is going on." I said, as soon as I finished the sentence Brax stepped into me, one hand on my face and the other on my hip squeezing gently. I kissed him with as much passion I could find in my body, because I knew shortly his brother would pry us apart again. Casey finally realised what was going on just as Brax's tongue entered my mouth, I didn't want it to stop and he didn't either but Casey did. Casey went to wedge himself between his brother and me but Brax saw it coming and quickly took his hand off my waist and pressed it against Casey's forehead, restricting him of splitting us up. I felt him smile against my lips, both of us finding it amusing that Casey was so desperate; he kissed me once more a long, strong passionate kiss before he broke away.

"I better get Casey home; I will see you again soon yeah?" He asked.

"Of course." I smiled before leaning up on my toes and kissing him once more before rustling Casey's hair and walking down my street towards home. I heard a wolf whistle as I walked away, I didn't turn back I didn't want to give Brax the satisfaction of seeing me blush. I walked home with a smile on my face, I loved the way I had to lean up to kiss Brax, I loved the way that he was so much taller than me it gave me a sense of security a sense of protection. Every girl wants a guy to be her knight in shining armour and Brax was just that, he was my knight.

**Chapter 9 Spoilers:**

**Brax and Charlie get interrupted at home.**

**Ross gives Charlie the 'talk'**


	9. Happens When It Happens

**Please review. I have some really good idea's for later on in this story, i'm just dragging it out a little bit. BUT the good stuff is coming soon [=**

**Chapter 9: Happens When It Happens. **

**Brax P.O.V**

"God Charlie, stop it." I moaned she was making me hot and my pants tight. She was kissing my neck, slowly and she looked so sexy doing it. We were on the couch and she was kneeling above me, her long hair dangling down the side of her face and along my shoulder, every time she moved it tickled my bare skin sending shivers up my spin. I had no idea where my shirt was, we stripped it off probably ten minutes ago. Of course no one was home and if they had have been this would have been quite awkward, it was all innocent. We started off watching a movie, a horror movie; typically I chose it because of the stereotype, when the chick gets scared it's an automatic invitation to cuddle her, working in my favour. Unfortunately, I wasn't paying attention and jumped out of my skin when the guy got slaughtered, causing her to burst out laughing at her sooky boyfriend, but it did work in my favour anyway, I began to kiss her and then that's when things heated up. But I really did need her to stop otherwise things would go places where she couldn't take them back and I don't want her regretting it.

She didn't stop she just continued to kiss my neck.

"Okay I've had enough of this." I said as I flipped her over so she was her back, she was taken off guard and let out a cute little squeal, I smiled. "My turn." I didn't allow her to reply I just began to move the hair off her neck and kiss her skin, slowly and passionately. She moved her body under me so she was kissing my lips, I was so glad Casey wasn't here at the moment, trying to steal my girlfriend, worst thing is she thinks he's cute. My two year old brother has my 16 year old girlfriend in the bag, he is cutting my grass, he has such swagger and he's only 2! At least she doesn't do this with him.

She had her hands on my back, moving the tips of her fingers up and now the indent of my spine. I heard something outside her house, I broke away from her kiss listening, she moved her lips to my neck and began to bite and kiss me.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing, just the wind." She mumbled against my neck, she brought her lips back to mine. I didn't make any more of a fuss about it; after all I was on top of my beautiful girlfriend. I kissed her and started to move my tongue in her mouth before we heard keys at the door. She broke the kiss this time, and there was fear in her eyes.

"Brax get off me." She squealed. "Hide, hide, hide" She whispered. I spun around in circles stumbling; I didn't know where to hide. "Would behind the curtain be too obvious? Where do I hide?" I said sarcastically.

She looked around. "Um, Um, Um... Upstairs! Go hide upstairs." She whispered and pointed to the stair case. I ran there as quickly as I could take the stairs 3 at a time, I heard the door open just as I hit the second floor, I quietly ran to her room, I didn't know where to hide so I hid in her closet amongst the dresses and shoes. I only just realised that I was still topless.

"Shit." I said out loud, hoping Charlie didn't get busted.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I was sitting on the couch, trying to hold myself together and slow my heart rate, I quickly fixed up my hair and my clothing as they got twisted while I was fooling around with Brax. I heard the door open and close, I lay on my stomach on the couch the way I usually do.

"Hey baby girl, how was your day?" Dad asked.

"Hey daddy. Yeah it was great." I replied, only taking the last 2 hours into consideration.

"Where's your twin?" Dad rarely said brother he'd say twin, it was just his thing.

"Oh he is staying at Sam's house tonight." I said, and that's why Brax and I had the house to ourselves. I then saw Brax's shirt on the floor, I quickly leant over and shoved it up my jumper, and luckily I wasn't wearing a singlet that may have looked a little bizarre.

"Okay then, looks like it's just going to be me and you for dinner."

"I've already had dinner dad, I'm actually kind of tired so I'm going to go bed, night dad." I was lying, I hadn't had dinner, I was too busy shoving my tongue down my boyfriend's throat, and I wasn't going to bed. I tried to walk slowly up the stairs, trying to give dad the impression that I was tired, I walked along the hall and looked back to see if Dad was in sight, I quickly opened the door and jumped inside before closing it again.

"Brax..." I whispered. I looked for him in the most obvious places, under my bed, behind my curtain, in my bathroom. I thought he had gone home before I noticed the closet; I opened it to find him standing amongst my dresses, looking scared like a little girl. "Scare you?" I asked cheekily, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the closet before closing the door behind us. I squealed and he let off a laugh, he grabbed the side on my face and began to kiss me. I pushed the door open and pulled Brax out with me, I had hold of the waist band of his pants and I was walking backwards towards the bed, I fell back onto it and pulled him with me, he fell on top of me, breaking his fall with his elbow.

He began to kiss me slow and passionately. Soon enough I felt things were getting to out of hand, first of all his hands were now snaked up my shirt and he was half naked and we were on a bed, I didn't want to give him a written invitation to a ticket into my pants. I felt bad stopping him, I didn't want to seem like a tease but I had to lay down the ground rules, if I didn't stop him now it would become harder to later on.

**Brax P.O.V**

I had my hand in Charlie's top just with my finger's splayed out on her tight, toned stomach, I left it there for a while, not wanting to rush things, she seemed fine with it so I began to creep it up higher until I could feel the underwire of her bra, I felt her whole body go ridged, I knew I was going past the boundaries, so I pulled my hand back so it was resting on her belly again, her body relaxed under me. I had no problem with Charlie saying no, and I would accept it with no questions asked, but I didn't want to take it to the point where she would say no, I think that I should know when I'm going too far, I should know by her body language. I only just noticed that something wasn't quite right, I felt around under her shirt and found something that felt like a cloth, I then realised and pulled out my shirt from underneath hers.

"I totally forgot about this." I said holding it up for us both to see.

"I nearly did to; dad would have had a fit." She laughed.

"Charlie, serious question, does your dad bring his gun home with him?" I asked, trying to keep a serious face.

"Ah yeah, he does... Why?" She asked, looking more than confused.

"Oh I was just wondering if I'd have to wear a bullet proof vest when I was around your place. Just in case your dad walked in on me shoving my tongue down your throat and went to draw his gun." I replied cheekily. She hit my shoulder playfully before kissing me.

"Well if you're so worried about it." She pushed me off her and I rolled over onto my back next to her, she had a smile on her face.

"No, I don't think you understand, I didn't say we should stop." I said smugly as I got back on top of her, she rolled me back onto my back before climbing on top of me, she lowered her lips down so we were only a lips distance away, she was taking too long so I leant up to kiss her but she pulled back with a cute little grin on her face, she leant back down and grazed her lips across mine before pulling away and getting off me. She made me so hot, she was such a tease. I laid there stunned wondering what just happened, I wanted that kiss.

"Charlie, what are you doing? You just can't do that to a man." I moaned as I watched her, she smiled before grabbing her TV remote and jumping back on the bed, leaning against her head board. I crawled up beside her and wrapped my arm around her while we sat back and watched TV.

We were both falling asleep when I heard a knock at the door.

"Charlie, can I come in?" Asked a males voice, I could only assume it was her father. Charlie looked at me and mouthed the words.

"Get under the bed." She pointed to her bed under us. "Now!" I crawled to the side and slid off the bed and onto the floor on my stomach.

"Hang on daddy just getting changed!" She said, trying to stall time. I got on my knees and leant across the mattress and grabbed my shirt, I looked up again to see Charlie at her drawer, with her back facing me, stripping off her shirt exposing her cute bra. I groaned, damn it! Why did he have to interrupt?

I slide under the bed and half curled up, making sure no bits of me were exposed. I watched Charlie's ankles, her shirt dropped to the floor, followed by her cute lacy bra, I groaned silently trying to stop myself from sliding out from under the bed far enough for me to see her. I was fighting the urge hard, and then her pants fell to the floor around her ankles she stepped out of them before kicking her clothes under the bed next to me. I grabbed them and pulled them further under the bed, her clothes still warm from her body, she slipped on her pyjama pants and top before jumping on the bed, turning the TV off and grabbing a book or something.

"Come in." She said sweetly. I sunk down lower trying to hide in the floor as I heard the door open, just hoping he wouldn't find me, it would be a horrible first impression, I slowed my breathing and tried to slow my heart rate, my heart was pounding out of my chest I'm dead sure he could hear it.

"Charlie, I think we should have a talk." He said sternly.

"Dad, can this wait it's just that I'm really tired and have stuff to do..." Charlie begged.

"No, no. I think that now will be perfect for us to have a 'talk'." He put emphasis on the 'talk.'

I nearly snickered, Charlie's dad was going to give her the sex talk while her boyfriend was hiding under the bed, this should be good, I settled in knowing I was in for some quiet laughs and once he leaves my girlfriends face will be as red as a beetroot.

"Dad, please not now." She begged once again.

"No Charlie, Matt's not here at the moment so it will be a good time to talk."

"Why don't you talk to me and Matt together, save time?"

"I don't need to talk to Matt; he already knows how this works."

"And you think I don't?" She asked, getting fired up.

"He is a boy; he knows how all 16-17 year old boys think, purely because he is one. They don't think with the head on the shoulders." He said seriously, which was true the majority of us only think with what was in our pants, but we aren't running on blood and oxygen we are running on hormones.

"Oh my god dad! I know the drill."

**Charlie P.O.V**

I could feel my cheeks burning; my boyfriend was under my bed listening to this word for word probably kicking himself with laughter, I was never going to hear the end of this.

"Well I trust you know how children are produced." He asked. My mouth fell open.

"Dad, I'm a 16 year old girl in high school, of course I know about sex!" I blurted out, his eyes went wide, this was obviously as awkward for him as it was for me.

"Okay, well I thought you would. So when it comes to that special night." I covered my face with my hands and fell back on the bed. "Charlie, this is serious, no mucking around."

"I know dad. Mum bet you to this conversation 4 years ago." I begged, hoping he would shut up and leave.

"Taking that into consideration, when it does come to that time when you lose your... your virginity that I want you to be prepared and make sure you aren't being pressured into anything. You have a right to say no, when ever." He sounded so much like a cop, I stayed silent. "If you need anything in order to protect yourself like condoms, the pill or the bar just talk to me and I will arrange a doctor's appointment. Also if you need to talk or advice about sex, I am here to talk to. Just please promise me you will be safe about sex, I don't want you regretting your first time, or picking up any diseases or unwanted pregnancies." He said, getting up and kissing my head before walking out and closing the door and turning off my light. "Night baby cakes." He said. Shit! Brax would have just heard that. Dad always calls me baby cakes, mum started it but dad caught on. I banned him from saying to me around my friends, but worse he just said it to me when my boyfriend was unnoticeably in my room.

I heard dad make his way back down the stairs, I lay on my belly and buried my head in my pillows, I was sure my cheeks were rosy red now. I felt his hand slide under my belly and under my shirt and onto my bare skin. I remained with my face in the pillows and I felt him lie down half on top of my, his shoulder was on my back and his leg was over my calf muscle and his arm lay across my back.

"Baby cakes." He whispered quietly in my ear through my hair.

"Shut up Brax." I mumbled.

"I kind of like the name Baby Cakes." He whispered every so lightly, making my whole body shiver.

"Don't call me Baby Cakes, my dad calls me that, so if you say it will remind me of dad, kills the mood. I don't want to be making out with you and thinking of my dad." I complained. He kissed my shoulder and laid beside me, I rolled over and faced him.

"You got to promise me that you don't tell anyone about this." I begged.

He laughed and kissed me. "I won't, I promise. I better be getting home, Casey will be looking for me." I kissed him, and wrapped my arms around him. He kissed my lips, then my nose and then my forehead.

"Don't go..." I smiled and kissed him.

"Babe, I have to. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" He said as he ran his fingers up my belly, causing me to giggle like a little girl. He kissed my chest then moved his lips up my neck and along my jaw line before kissing me once on my lips before getting up and heading towards the window. The only plausible way out of this house without dad noticing, I watched him climb out of the window. He waved before he winked at me and started climbing down the trestle.

"Bye Baby Cakes." He teased.

I smiled and lay back in bed, thinking of him. He was the perfect boyfriend smart, caring, protective and sexy he knew what I liked, when I liked it and when enough was enough and most importantly he knew that no means no.

I wasn't sure yet, but I was nearly certain that he would be the one I'd lose my virginity to, he was trust worthy, patient and by the looks of it he looked good in that department. I was almost certain that he would want to go all the way with me, he had tried but I stopped him, which he was perfectly fine with and accepting. He fit all my needs and wants, I just didn't know when I would want to take the next step, I guess it will just happen when it happens.

**Chapter 10 Spoilers:**

**Brax gets protective. **

**Someone shows interest in Charlie at 'welcoming back school' party.**


	10. Scared

**Please review =) Make it all worth while writing these stories when I hear what my readers have to say.**

**Chapter 10: Scared.**

**Brax P.O.V**

I sat there on Charlie's bed flickering through the latest Cosmopolitan magazine waiting for Charlie to get out of the bathroom, she had been in there for ages getting ready, I'm so glad I'm not a chick. After reading most of the sealed section and sex stories, which was extremely amusing, the bathroom door finally opened and out stepped my girlfriend. She was wearing this tiny red dress, fitted her so well made her arse look great, although that wasn't hard to do, with black high heels. Her hair was down as usual and she walked over to her wall length mirror. I got up and walked over to her before wrapping my arms around her and kissing her cheek.

"You look beautiful. Let's go." I said as I grabbed her hand and began leading her to the door, she dropped my hand and grabbed a box.

"I haven't done my make-up; I'll be done in 5 minutes." She protested, five minutes my arse, she may say 5 minutes but in reality it's actually going to be 15. I walked over and sat on her drawer, watching her apply her make-up. I was amazed at how much trouble they went to look good for us guys, I mean getting a pencil and drawing on your bottom eye lid rim, that has got to hurt, how did she not manage to lose an eye? It was beyond my thoughts.

I walked hand in hand with Charlie, with Matt on my other side, surprisingly he was taking this quite well better, than I expected. The 'Welcoming School Back' party was held in the school hall, and seeing it was a school function, there was no alcohol and it was riddled with teachers. Most the time I only went to see what new girls were coming to school, but this time I was basically just going to claim my territory, show all the new blokes that Charlie was in fact taken. Kind of selfish I know but I can't help but be a little bit protective, I'm not going to be one of those guys who see their girl talking to a guy and gets all jealous, I'm not like that. I just won't tolerate the guy trying to get into my girlfriends pants.

The hall was covered in streamers and helium balloons were dangling from the roof, music was pumping from the stage where one of the teacher's was controlling it. I scanned the room looking for particular people, the River Boys, I saw them over by one of the roller doors, I walked over towards them, still hand in hand with Charlie and Matt was trailing close behind.

**Matt P.O.V**

I trailed behind Brax and Charlie, felt kind of awkward walking beside them because they were holding hands, so I decided to walk behind. When we reached the boys Brax dropped her hand and greeted the boys with his usual man type hug, or basically just a slap on the back, I walked up beside Charlie and stood there with her. Shortly after Brax came back and put his arm around her waist, which was my cue to leave, so I walked over to Brody and leant up against the wall with him.

"So Brax and your sister?" He asked. Pretty stupid question if you ask me, I don't think Brax would have his arm around Charlie if they weren't together.

"Um, yeah I guess so..." I replied back, trying not to sound smart.

"Isn't it awkward?" He asked again.

"No not really, why would it be?" I asked kind of confused on why he would think that.

"Awkward to know that your best mate is fucking your sister?"

"No it's not. Charlie wouldn't have let him, not yet anyway. She isn't the typical River Boy girlfriend, my sister actually has morals, and it would take her longer than 3 weeks to let him have sex with her." I nearly snapped back, but I tried to keep cool, calm and collected. Because if these boys knew that this bothered me I'd never hear the end of it.

"Your sister sounds like a virgin." He laughed and looked at me, I had a straight face. "Wait, she's a virgin!" He almost screamed.

"Shut up you dickhead don't just go yelling that out loud or anything!" I whispered under my voice.

"Shit, this makes her ten times hotter, to think a girl as hot as her is a virgin." He awed, I hit his shoulder and walked away, going to find someone with more than half a brain to talk to.

**Brax P.O.V**

I was leaning back against the bricks with the boys, Charlie had disappeared and was somewhere in the crowd with her friends.

"So mate you finally got her to give in?" Sam asked, I had told Sam that I was interested in her but I didn't think it would really matter if I hadn't it was obvious that I wanted her.

"Yeah, I guess I have." I smiled, looking for her in the crowd.

"Have you met her father yet?" He asked.

"No I haven't. He nearly busted us the other day." I said, remembering the day like it was yesterday.

"What bumping uglies? That would have been awkward." He said, why does everyone think we have had sex, I don't get it.

"No, we haven't done that yet. Just making out on the couch, I had no shirt on and we heard him at the door so I took off up stairs and hid under her bed." I laughed.

"That would have been a great first impression."

"Yeah you're telling me."

I saw Charlie in the crowd, surrounded by her friends, her and Leah then started to walk towards the drink stall, when they were approached by the footy team.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I was standing by the drinks stall waiting to get served when I felt something behind me, I turned around to see the football team and one other guy that I don't remember seeing before, he must be new.

"Hey Charlie." Nathan said, the team captain of the school's footy team. He was very tall, well built, really nice, but not very attractive.

"Hey Nath." I reply with a smile.

"So you care to join me on the dance floor?" Asked Jack, one of the more attractive boys, he was only asking me, completely ignoring Leah.

"Um, no I can't but Leah can." I said, as I put a hand behind Leah's back and pushed her forward. He grabbed Leah's hand and began to move onto the dance floor; I watched the rest of the boys pick up chicks and led them onto the dance floor. I stood there watching them, I was never much for a dancer, not when I was sober anyway, I seemed to dance better when I was under the influence, I didn't trip as much, surprisingly.

I felt a hand behind me and I looked up to see a tall attractive guy staring down at me, obviously a football player, big arms, muscular legs, and tan, and obviously cocky.

"Not much of a dancer?" He questioned, I've never seen this guy before, so it led me to believe he was new.

"No, not while I'm sober." I laughed.

"I'm Tyler, Nathan's cousin, just moved here from Queensland."

"I'm Charlie." I smiled.

"You sure you don't want to dance... I'm a pretty good dancer." He said. Now I actually don't think he was cocky, he was nice, great personality, bubbly and not pushy like many other footy players.

"No, I'll be right here watching. Why don't you get out there?" I asked.

"I need a girl to dance with, it will look weird just me out there by myself." He laughed.

"There are girls over there." I pointed towards the bitchy group of girls, funny thing is most high school stereotypes say the pretty girls are the pretty ones but in this case it couldn't be more different. These girls weren't pretty, caked in make-up trying to cover their pimples but only making it worse by clogging their paws with cosmetics, short round legs, and tiny dresses that didn't suit their body shape. Don't get me wrong, big girls can be beautiful but not when they were stripper short clothing.

He snickered, I just laughed more. "I need a pretty girl to dance with, one like yourself. Come on I won't let you fall." He smiled.

**Tyler P.O.V**

This girl was pretty, gorgeous face, amazing blue eyes, she was tall and fit, but she had the curves that every guy wants to see, she was hot. Nathan was right, this school had some pretty hot chicks, and she was included. I could see she was shy, and scared when it came to dancing, made her seem even cuter.

"I can't" She replied.

"Can't or won't?" I asked.

"Both, see the guy over there, the one leaning up against the bricks?" She asked. I followed her gaze; he was tall, extremely muscley and looking in this direction.

"The tall, muscley one?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's my boyfriend. It was nice talking to you Tyler; maybe I'll see you around sometime." She finished before walking away. I smiled.

**Brax P.O.V**

I watched this guy, hit on my girlfriend, although I said I wasn't the jealous type I could still feel a tinge of jealously within me. He had his arm behind her 'leaning' on it, I watched him talk her up but luckily she soon said her goodbyes and walked away from him. She walked over to me with a smile on her face before she kissed me once, I saw him watching so I didn't let her give up I kissed her more passionately before grabbing her and pulling her into my body, her hands were up against my chest.

She let off a cute little giggle. "What was that for?" She asked, mumbling against my chest.

"No reason." I smiled down at her.

"Oh so it's not because you saw that guy chatting me up?" She asked sweety, I tightened my arms around her, she giggled more. "Knew it, aw Brax you're so cute, getting all protective and jealous." She laughed and wrapped my arms around my body before grabbing my arse.

"Mr Braxton and Ms Buckton please no public displays of affection on school grounds." Mr Mason said as he walked on by. She broke away from me and was obviously quite embarrassed, blushing.

"I love that." I said, looking at her cute little red cheeks.

"What Mr Mason!" She blurted out, quite confused and worried.

"NO! No you idiot, I meant how you blush. Gosh Charlie you'll drive a man to drink one day." I laughed, as I pulled her into my chest and wrapped my arms around her.

"No public displays of affection, Mr Braxton." Mr Mason stopped in front of us this time. I held my arms out so I was no longer hugging Charlie, but had her against my chest. "1 foot away." He added, geez he was being pushy tonight, I was hugging her, not fondling her. I stepped away from her, she was looking down, she was shy I bet her cheeks were so red and hot, I half snickered thinking about it. He began to walk away before I grabbed Charlie's hand and squeezed it, she looked up and I was right her cheeks were red, I kissed her once on the lips before dragging her onto the dance floor.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I was on the middle of the dance floor with my girls, I had been dancing with Brax but he started mucking around with his mates so I went where it was tamer. I was dancing around on the floor with the girls when I felt two big hands wrap around my waist from behind and pulled me into his body.

"Brax..." I squealed, he responded by pressing his groin into my butt. Dirty dancing, I began to giggle wasn't too sure this was appropriate. I turned around and naturally wrapped my arms around his neck, looking at his feet, I couldn't look in his eyes, he would see me blushing. I noticed his shoes, they were converses... Hang on Brax wasn't wearing converse's... I looked up to see he was in long black dress pants and a white shirt; lastly I looked at his face. I jumped back, that isn't Brax I thought to myself. I backed away from him, completely in shock, I just let some random basically dry hump me.

"Aw I didn't mean to scare you." The mystery guy said.

"You didn't scare me; I just thought you were someone else." I said as I began to walk away, he grabbed me wrist lightly.

"Come on, we were having fun, I'm a pretty fun guy, you can ask around." He laughed, before pulling me slightly back into him.

"No thanks." I went to pull away but he still held on and gripped harder. "Let go." I said as I tried to yank my arm free.

"Come on, a pretty thing like you should be good at dancing. Just one song."

"No, I have a boyfriend." I nearly snapped back.

"Oldest trick in the book." He laughed and pulled me in close. Then suddenly Tyler stepped in and pushed him.

"Mate, she says she doesn't want to." He sneered. I looked up with him with thankfulness in my eyes, before I turned on my heel and walked towards where I knew Brax would be.

I made my way out of the crowd and saw Brax, he was smiling at me but then must have registered that my face wasn't of happiness but purely plastered with fear, I walked towards the one guy I knew who keep me safe. His face was serious as he walked up to me and pulled me into his chest.

"Where do you think you're going all I want is one dance?" The voice came from behind, I knew it was that creep again. Brax realised what was happening and pulled me behind me and stepped in front of me blocking me from his view. "Oh so you're the boyfriend? Mate I'd keep your girlfriend on a leash, she was letting me grind her and she even tried to kiss me." He added, I looked around Brax and saw him smiling, Brax didn't react.

"Brax I thought it was you, I didn't know I swear." I pleaded. He walked up and nearly stood over the guy, obviously intimidating him, the guy began to realise this may have been a bad idea. I walked up to Brax and grabbed his hand, intertwining my fingers with his. I knew what Brax was going to do if this guy kept winding him up, I pulled his arm.

"Babe, let's go." I begged.

"Leave my girlfriend alone." He added before walking away holding my hand.

**Brax P.O.V**

I didn't like this guy, he looked shady and he didn't look like a high schooler. At these school functions sometimes older guys would slip in and try to score with the younger more naive girls, although it rarely worked. I walked back to the brick wall to where the boys were seated on the classic school chairs, probably pinched from the class rooms; I sat down on the only free one, looking out of the guy I nearly had a fight with. I would have to if Charlie wasn't right behind me, holding my arm, I was half tempted to take her back to the boys or her brother then go hit the guy who started it, but I resisted the urge, I knew Charlie wouldn't appreciate it. I sat there watching the shady guy go and hit on some other girl when suddenly my view was blocked by two skinny legs, I looked up to see Charlie looking down at me, scared. I didn't know whether she was scared of me, or scared of the guy, or scared of the fact I nearly hit him, or scared that I believed him, it could even be a combination four.

"Brax..." She whispered I looked her in the eye. "I swear I didn't know it was him, I thought it was you." And then it became clear she was scared that I believed him. I pulled her arms and pulled her down so she was sitting on my lap, sideways; I wrapped one arm around her.

"I know babe." Was all I could answer, I was still angry at that fellow so I was just trying to keep my cool. Charlie helped, her just being seated on my lap helped, I could help but being protective of her but she managed to calm me down with just her presence. She smiled and I leant in and kissed her lips, before adverting my gaze, watching the low life scum make his move on another innocent girl.

**Chapter 11 Spoilers:**

**Brax stays over at Matt's.**

**Leah has a girls night in at Charlie's.**

**Ross is home, will this involve a lot of sneaking around?**


	11. Didn't Know It Yet

**Please Review =)**

**Chapter 11: Didn't know it yet.**

**Matt P.O.V**

"Charlie, come here!" I yelled, as I was lying on my stomach on my bed playing an intensive game of Gears of War.

"No, you come here!" I heard her voice call.

"Charlie, just come here its important!" I yelled once again, beginning to get annoyed.

"Urgh, this better be worth it!" She groaned. I held her pad along the polished wooden floors and into my room.

"Close the door." I asked as I concentrated on my game, she turned on her heel and closed the door lightly, then walked over to me and jumped on my bed next to me.

"What'd you want?" she asked.

"I was thinking about getting Brax over tonight..." I said, not sure on what she'd say.

"Okay... What's this got to do with me?" She asked.

"Come on, I know what you two are going to get up to. Kissing, hugging, giggling I don't want to watch that, and I know that you will wake up next to him tomorrow morning. All I'm saying is if I scratch your back, you scratch mine." I hoped she understood.

"So you're saying you want me to get one of my friends over for you, because you're getting Brax for me?" She asked.

"Yes, that's basically it." I added.

"But dad will be home, he will see what is happening..." She said.

"Come on, be a teenager. We sneak around, be sneaky. Dad goes to bed by 9 because he has to get up at 5 and go to work, just lock your door so he can't peak in and he will most likely sleep downstairs in the spare room because he knows we will be up the majority of the night making noise. It's a fool proof plan." I watched her think, she was weighing the options. Some people say twins feel each other's pain; I don't think that's true but I do think that we understand how each other think. I knew what was going on inside her head; she liked the idea of Brax being here, but scared of dad catching them out. I can't blame her; dad would probably pull out his gun and shoot him, well not shoot him but give him a dare good scare.

"Fine, I guess I'm calling Leah?" She asked.

"Yep." I said, as I began to concentrate back on my game.

_-8pm-_

I heard the door bell ring; Leah was already here in my room with Charlie on the floor, I knew who it was so I just let Charlie go get it. She realised I wasn't going to do it so she got up and ran down the stairs before dad got there.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I ran down the stairs to notice dad asleep on the couch, I tried to be quiet I didn't want to wake him up. I opened the door to find Brax standing there with a smile on his face, he leant in to kiss me but I stepped back.

"Shh Dad's asleep, come on." I said as I grabbed his hand and walked back towards the living room, I stuck my head around the corner to find dad still deep in sleep. I pulled him towards the stair case, he ran up it first, me following behind. Brax led me towards Matt's room; he opened the door, quickly blocking my view before he closed the door and began to walk to my room.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"You don't want to go in there." He replied with half a smile on his face.

"Oh my gosh already? I only left 5 minutes ago and they are already into it." I scoffed, feeling kind of sick about thinking about it, he just laughed. I led him into my room before closing the door and locking it, he looked at me confused.

"Dad won't be too impressed to know you're in my room, so I don't want him walking in." I answered, he just nodded. He walked over to my desk table where I had pictures in frames on the shelf above.

"Where was this?" He questioned, pointing towards the photo in the black photo frame, I walked over to see which photo it was.

"Oh, that's my Debutant Ball photo's from last year." I answered; he looked at me with a questionable face.

"Oh um... Deb is typically were 'young girls' transfer into 'women' and become a part of society, we wore the white dresses to show our purity. You are meant to be a virgin to wear the white dress, but anyone wears one regardless if they are or not." I said, thinking back to the memories. I was with Nate then, one of my doomed relationships, we actually broke up that night, he thought that seeing he took me to Deb that he should get rewarded and seeing I was now a 'woman' that it wouldn't matter if I gave it up, all he got was a slap across the face and a drink thrown at him.

"Seems pretty pointless to me..." He said, typical guy. I had to beg and beg Nate to do it with me.

"I loved it. The one time of the year when a girl can buy a big beautiful dress and get her hair and make-up professionally done, find a guy and do proper ball room dancing, it was great fun." I smiled.

"You looked beautiful." I smiled. "But... to be honest I prefer you in that dress." He said as he pointed towards another photo of me and old friends attending a party, the dress was actually very short and tight, revealing one might say. I slapped his shoulder. "Way to ruin the mood." I scoffed; he just snickered before grabbing me around the waist and pulling me into him. His lips met mine and he kissed me slowly and softly, but I was looking for more than that. I opened my mouth wider, and tilted my head and grabbed his face in my hands as I through all my energy into kissing him.

The kiss intensified, he picked me up and carried me to the bed where he turned around and fell back against the mattress, so I was basically sitting on him, I leant down a began to kiss him.

**Brax P.O.V**

Although I liked being on top I didn't exactly want to be on Charlie, she was just so small, her frame was tiny and petite and she just looked so breakable. I don't mean she looked sick and unhealthy, she definitely was healthy she had this glow about her, it's just that compared to me she's a baby. I'm not fat, I know that, but I do weigh a fair bit, enough to push the air out of her lungs if I was to lay on her, I was almost certain she wouldn't be able to breathe.

Things were heating up; she had already taken my shirt off and was now kissing at my neck, causing shivers to run up my spine. I had my hands under her shirt just at her hips, she was still on me and I thought that tonight may actually be the night that she lets me continue and not stop me. I began to lift her shirt off her body and she took her arms and held them up in the air, letting me slide her shirt over them, I through it to the ground beside the bed. I stopped momentarily, waiting to see if she was okay with where this was going, she moved her hands back down to my chest. I slowly flipped her over so I was on top of her, keeping my weight balanced on the hands that were planted either side of her body. I reached down and began to undo my shorts.

"Brax no, not now I'm not ready, I'm sorry." She whispered, it was as if she was almost ashamed of not letting me continue I rolled of her and lay beside her.

"Babe, don't be. It's perfectly okay; you don't need to explain yourself to me." I said as I pulled her in close to me. "I'm fine with whatever you will let me do, I can and will wait, I won't pressure you into anything." I finished as I kissed her forehead.

"Thank you Brax. I don't care what people say about you, your really are the sweetest guy I've ever been with." She responded as she moved further into me, I reached down and pulled the cover's over us both. "Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." I answered quickly, intrigued with what she wanted to know.

"When did you lose your virginity?" She questioned. I sighed and thought back to where it was, it wasn't the big 'special' event that girls want it to be, it wasn't even that great, but I don't regret it.

"Her name is Teagan, we were both 15 and if I remember correctly it was at her house, I was drunk and she had only had a few but we were the on and off couple it was like a friends with benefits sort of thing. I don't regret it; I think it's different for guys. We don't feel as if it needs to be special, I mean I wanted to lose it to someone I knew, Teagan and I were always close mates, grew up together, surfed together so in the end I didn't regret it. She was and still is a bit of a slut, I'll admit that, she is a bitch also but she is a pretty nice person, once you get past her rough exterior." I finished.

She was now leaning on her elbow, clearly interested in what I was saying, probably because I had never really told her much about myself or my life. Most likely because it would turn her off me, I couldn't imagine me telling her 'Hey Charlie, my mum's a drunk, gambler oh and dad left us when I was 13 oh and yeah I used to sell drugs to make money for my family' going down to well.

"Brax..." She said quietly, snapping me out of my thoughts, I saw something was going on, I could basically see the cogs in her head moving, she was thinking.

"Mm Hmm..." Was all I could say, hoping she would continue on.

"I-I-I" She was obviously trying to think of a way to say whatever was on her mind, I moved closer to her and put my hand on her bare hip. "I, do want to sleep with you. I mean, I want you to be the one who I lose my virginity to, but I just don't want to yet, not now I'm not ready for it. I know that sounds pathetic, but I've been stuffed around so many times with boys that I just don't want to rush into it..." She finished while looking at me, I smiled and wrapped my arms around her before pulling her in for a kiss.

"Charlie." I used her name instead of her pet name to show her that I was serious, and not saying this half heartedly. "Listen, I can wait, just because I haven't had to before doesn't mean I can't do it now. Sex isn't everything people make it out to be, don't get me wrong sex is important and later in life sex is what is needed to make a relationship work. But now, it doesn't matter, we are 16 not 23, sex can wait and I'll be happy to wait until you are ready. I would never try and push you into it if you didn't want to. Babe, please don't be down on yourself because of this. I will wait for you." I said quietly but with meaning.

She looked at me and smiled before she reached down and began to undo he denim shorts, I watched her carefully as she curled under the covers and took them off before resurfacing to where I could see her, she lean dropped them off the bed.

"Charlie what are yo-" She didn't let me finish the sentence.

"Calm down Brax, I am just taking them off because they are uncomfortable to sleep in." She laughed, obviously sensing my sense of unease.

"Right..." was all I could say, I then reached down and began to udo my belt buckle and then managed to pull off my pants and throw them off the bed. She winked and then raised her eye brows; I laughed quietly and pulled her into me.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I woke up to the sun seeping through my curtains; I stretched out and groaned as my foot hit something. I open my quickly and nearly screamed at the fact someone was in my bed, but then I remembered it was Brax, and that I hadn't dreamt it. I relaxed and laid there in bed, yawning trying to rid the sleepiness from my body. Brax was still asleep on his back, with one arm resting behind him on the pillow showing his huge bicep. I lay back again, about to close my eyes in hope of falling asleep before I feel his arm tense from under me, I looked over to him to see him with his eyes open and a dopey look on his face, registering the surroundings around him.

"Good Morning." He said weakly as he yawned.

"Indeed it is." I smiled, more awake then him.

"Best sleep I've ever had." He replied, voice deep and husky, ridden with sleep.

I smiled and snuggled closer into him, burying my face in his smooth, tan skin, breathing him in and moving to find a comfortable spot. I felt his hand move further under me until he was trailing his fingers up and down the side of my body.

"Charlie, Matt come here now!" I heard dad call.

"Shit, stay here and lock the door after me." I told Brax as I rolled out of bed and quickly walked into my ensuite and grabbed my short silk robe as I ran to the door unlocked it. I stepped out at the same time as Matt, his face was plastered with fear as he done up his belt buckle, we ran towards the stairs together and as I ran down the stairs Matt slid down on the hand rail. We ran around the corner together to find dad standing there.

"Hey dad, what do you want?" Matt asked almost rudely.

"Where are your friends? I think I should probably say good bye to them, seeing I didn't even get to meet them last night." He said as he began to walk towards the stairs, I stood in front of him.

"Dad no! Um I mean... Leah is still asleep in my room and probably wouldn't feel very comfortable if you walked in when she was in her under wear, the way us girls sleep..." I said, begging for him to drop it.

"I'll go see Matt's friend then." He began walking up the stairs; I shot a glance at Matt.

"Dad he's asleep as well. You will be able to see them when you get home from work. Don't wake him up, we were up into the early hours of the morning." Matt said desperately. I knew what he was doing this morning, makes me sick as well.

"I only want to pop my head in and say hello." Dad continued as he started walking up the stairs.

"Dad, they are asleep!" Matt yelled. Clearly we were both getting really tense and worried, he made it to the top of the stairs and walked towards Matt's room, he twisted the door handle and was about to open it. My heart was beating out of my chest, we were so busted right now, I just hoped Brax was dressed and still not in his boxers.

"No dad!" Matt yelled once more. Suddenly we heard dad's emergency police phone ring, and that only ever happened when something serious happened. Dad quickly turned and ran down the stairs, I let out a sigh as I heard dad talking urgently into his phone, and slamming the door on his way to his car.

"Oh my god that was close." I said, my voice shaky.

"I was ready to fall to the ground in a pretend heart attack. Dad would have slaughtered us." Matt said as he brushed his hand through his hair. I sighed. "Looks like Brax got some last night." He said raising his eye brows and directing his gaze at my messy hair and robe, covering my half naked body.

"In fact he didn't. But I could ask you the same thing about Leah." I said smartly before wearing a grin.

"About Leah what?" Leah said as she stepped out of Matt's room fully dressed.

"Nothing." Both me and Matt said perfectly in sync.

"I hate how you two can do that." Brax said as he stepped out of my room looking around for my father. He was referring to how Matt and I seemed to say a lot of things at the same time in perfect order; I smiled and looked at him. He was now dressed in his shorts beginning to do up his belt, the top half of his body was showing, perfectly on display I looked him up and down before winking at him.

**Leah P.O.V**

I watched as Brax and Charlie walked down the stairs, staring at Brax's well sculpted, muscular, tanned back feeling jealously rise up inside of me again. I mean Matt was good looking but not as hot as Brax, Brax was a god like picture of perfect, I had tried to get him before but he didn't show any interest, but as soon as Charlie stepped in the school gates it was all eyes on her, and now he had her in a relationship.

I followed Matt into his room where he pulled on a new pair of shorts before walking straight past me and back out the door. It felt as if he was ignoring me, I guess it's because we aren't actually together and that we are just friends with benefits. It kind of made me feel worthless, don't get me wrong, I love the sex with him BUT I do want something more substantial, something with meaning, maybe an actual relationship...

We walked into the kitchen side by side to see Charlie sitting on the counter with Brax standing in between her legs. They were locked in a passionate kiss; Brax had one hand in her robe and one on her face while Charlie's hands were wrapped around his neck and tangled in his hair, holding him to her. I wanted what she had, I wanted Brax, now I'm not saying I want, want him or that I'll try and steal him just that I want a guy who would like me for who I am. Brax seems to be smitten with her and she hasn't even slept with him yet, Charlie reeled him in without sex. But for me to get a guy to like me I have to jump into bed with him...

"For fucks sake get a room already." Matt said with disgust, I guess brothers don't really want to see their mate sucking on their sister's face. Brax went to break away but Charlie then moved to kiss his neck, he stayed there and looked at Matt with an apologetic face as if to say 'Sorry mate, but I can't this is too good to pass up.'

"Can you at least leave the room so I can get something to eat?" He asked. Charlie responded by wrapping her legs around Brax's waist, he moved his hands under her arse and lifted her up. They both looked at us before Charlie whispered something in his ear and Brax began to walk her out towards the living room. I watched them; he walked around to the couch before he fell backwards on it so Charlie landed on him. For the next 10 to 15 minutes we heard constant kissing and giggling from the couch.

About an hour later they surfaced, Charlie looking quite embarrassed and Brax looking very smug with himself, he had about 4 hickeys on his neck and chest where Charlie must have kissed, sucked and bitten to make them so red. Charlie and Brax made her way to the table where Matt and I were sitting before Brax sat down and she sat down on his lap, regardless that there were chairs left. She reached over and grabbed a piece of toast and took a bite out of it, before handing it to Brax, allowing him to finish it off. They were so cute.

It was now 1 pm and Mr Buckton was due home any minute, so to avoid any awkwardness, Brax and I decided to leave. Matt barely said good bye to me and I was waiting awkwardly outside for Brax to finish shoving his tongue down Charlie's throat so I could walk him with to the corner. I heard him kiss her and then say "Bye babe, I'll call you tonight." Not once had anyone ever called me 'babe' not without trying to jump me anyway, I walked with Brax to the corner in light conversation, he really was sweet and funny and I was almost certain that he was falling for Charlie, but he just didn't know it yet.

**Chapter 12 Spoilers:**

**Charlie's Birthday.**

**Brax and Charlie have their first fight.**

**Charlie discovers something.**

**Will they be strong enough to pull through?**


	12. Heart Broken

**Please review =) P.s Things are going to heat up!**

**Chapter 12: Heart Broken **

**Brax P.O.V**

It had now been 6 months since Charlie and I had gotten together, things had become more serious, her dad knew about us, we were past the 'I love you stage', I said it first, and I actually meant it. Things were going pretty good Charlie had her birthday, and I gave her a silver necklace with a love heart shape pendant on the end, she wore it almost everywhere, she wore it swimming, to bed, to school and even in the shower. I was glad she liked it.

Our group at school had changed, Matt no longer sits with us, we are still friends but he tried out for the footy team first week back and made it in straight away so he now sits with the football team, which is on the other side of the school and to be honest I hate all those guys so I stay away from there. Since Matt has been friends with the football team he has had a few of them stay around at his place, Charlie assures me she doesn't like any of them and she would never cheat and I trust her I just don't trust them, especially that Tyler guy, he seems to be taking quite an interest in her.

**Charlie P.O.V **

I was walking home with Brax hand in hand thinking about his birthday, knowing it was tomorrow, I hadn't got him a birthday present yet but I was thinking I knew what I'd give him. We have been together for 6 months and not once had he ever pressured me into sex, and now I was ready, ready to take the next step in our relationship. I loved him, and he loved me, dad knew about us now although he wasn't really happy at first he seems to be lightening up a bit. I kissed him goodbye before I began to walk down my street.

**Brax P.O.V**

-Next Day-

It was the night of my party and I made my way around the back of her house and began to climb up the trestle on the side of her house, simply because she told me, I had no idea why, but I did it anyway. I climbed through her window to find her exiting her ensuite in her underwear, I smiled and walked over to her, she wrapped her arms around my neck before pushing me back onto her bed.

"I've got your birthday present for you." She whispered seductively I noticed she was wearing my necklace, but I didn't know what she was on about but then I felt her hand down near my groin and she began to undo my belt. I then realised and a smile spread across my face.

"Are you sure?" I asked, really hoping she'd say yes.

"Yes, I love you." She said as she pulled me to her lips.

"I love you to." I mumbled against her lips.

I was now shirtless and pantless with only my boxers on, she still had her underwear on and I could feel myself growing extremely hard. Charlie slipped her hand down my boxers and gripped my length, gently. I got even harder but then.

"Charlie babe!" Shouted some guy as he busted through the door. I looked over to see a shirtless Rob, one of the footy players standing at her door looking at us. He quickly shut the door and Charlie jumped off me, clearly embarrassed.

"Babe? Why did he call you babe! I thought you said you didn't have anything with anyone of them!" I shouted, as I began picking up my clothes, pissed off.

"Nothing is going on Brax! I told you! Believe me!" She yelled back at me.

"This is pathetic Charlie! How am I meant to believe you! He was shirtless Charlie! Shirtless not to mention that he called you babe!" I retorted back as I was now fully dressed.

"This is pathetic? Your pathetic! You don't even trust me and we have been together for 6 months, 6 months Brax!"

"You can't talk, you didn't even trust me enough to let me sleep with you! You made me wait 6 months!"

"You said you were fine with that! You said you didn't care! Get out! Get out now!" She screamed at me.

"No problem!" I shouted as I climbed out her window and began to climb down the side of her house.

I know I shouldn't have snapped at her like that and truth was I didn't care that we hadn't had sex it just came out, and I didn't mean for it to. I stormed off down to where my party was, down on the beach where all the River Boys would be. I couldn't talk to her now, I was still too angry and so was she, I knew if I went back now that she'd rip my head off again. My pants were still very tight, due to the fact that I was very close to having sex. I walked onto the beach where I was meet my all my mates, girls and booze.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I was on my bed, now dressed crying. Crying because I was embarrassed and upset upset that Brax didn't trust me. Although I do believe that he didn't care about waiting for sex, he didn't seem the kind of guy to pressure me into anything; he was only saying it because he was angry. I knew he would calm down soon, and I wanted to talk to him straight away and sort things out with him, I didn't want to throw away what we have. Because I love it and I love him.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and walked over to my wardrobe to find a simply change of clothes and head to Brax's party that was on the south end of the beach. I pulled out a pair of denim shorts and a nice dressy top before I slipped on a pair of thongs. I walked down stairs before telling dad where I was going and began walking towards the beach.

**Brax P.O.V**

By now I was drunk, surrounded by my empty grog cans and passed out mates watching some of the girls dancing around drunk off their face. I was watching Jackie dance, basically rubbing herself all up over Jane, I have to admit it was kind of hot.

"Brax!" Jackie squealed as she stumbled her way over to me.

"Jackie!" I slurred back. She made her way over to me and fell, landing on my lap, she giggled cutely before looking up at me.

"Brax... You are so-so sexy." She said as she straddled my lap and sat down and began kissing my neck. I pushed her away, remembering Charlie.

"Nah-Nah Jackie, I have a girlfriend."

"Pfft... You call her a girlfriend. Brax she is a scared little virgin, a man like you needs his needs met, she can't do that. I bet she is always like "I'm not ready." Brax she is just leading you on, she won't fuck you. But I will I know you want to." She said cutely, before kissing me. I didn't kiss her back. "Brax, what she doesn't know won't hurt her." She kissed me again, before slipping her hand down my shorts, I don't know what come over me, I was sure it was the grog. I always swore I'd be loyal to my girlfriends but I didn't know what was happening it was like I was someone else and the real Brax had disappeared.

I kissed her back with force, before slipping my hands under her dress and feeling my way to her breasts. I flipped her over so I was on top of her and began to unbuckle my shorts.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I walked down the beach, I could see the bon fire now and some people dancing, some people passed out and some people making out. I had a 4 pack of Vodka Cruisers in my hand, planning on drinking them with Brax once I explained, hopefully he'd understand, that what me Rob has was typically of mates and the pet names was just a joke. I walked through the assortment of passed our River Boys and drunken dancers, looking for Brax I looked over to my left and saw the two people making out, she was on top, his hands up her dress guiding her panties down and his pants undone and down near his ankles. I looked away quickly, not wanting to see anymore, I continued looking. Brax wasn't here.

"Mm... Brax you naughty boy."I heard a girl moan, I looked over and saw that the guy was Brax.

My heart dropped into my stomach, and I felt sick, I looked and saw him shoving his tongue down her throat completely unaware that I was here. I was shocked, just standing there still not knowing what to do. I felt the tears running down my cheeks, my make up beginning to run, he then hitched her dress up above her hip, and I sobbed before dropping my 4 pack onto the sand and hearing the bottles smash. They both looked up, she had a wicked smile on her face looking pleased with herself, he was confused at first, his face covered in her lipstick, but then realised it was me, he went to speak but she beat him to it.

"Is that your girlfriend?" She whispered to him, but I could hear it just.

"Ex girlfriend." I managed to sob before shaking my head at him. He lifted her off him before standing and pulling his shorts up and doing up his buckle. I turned on my heel and began to quickly walk off towards home, makeup running down my cheeks, caused by the streaming tears. Matt was right, he was using me, I said no once to many times and now he was bored, moving onto someone who would.

"Charlie! Charlie wait up. Let me explain!" He yelled, running to catch up with me, I didn't respond, I knew if I did my voice would break.

"Charlie!"

"Wait!"

"Babe, please!" Then I cracked.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!" I screamed.

"Charlie, please." He grabbed my hand, I pulled it away and turned and slapped him right across the face, as hard as I could, leaving my hand red and stinging.

"You bastard, you bastard! I trusted you, even when Matt told me not to! You used me, used me for sex and once I said no you moved onto someone who would jump into your pants right away!" I screamed.

"Charlie, nothing happened between me and her."

"Brax, I'm no idiot! I saw you! You had your pants off and your hands up her dress! You are so full of shit! If I had come 10 minutes later, I swear I would have caught you rooting her!" I yelled before continuing to run home.

"Charlie I love you please, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" He pleaded such a lair.

"I hate you! Brax by god I hate you! You are just like all my other loser boyfriends, except you're worse. I hope you are happy with your slut, stay away from me." I sobbed.

"Please babe, don't do this." He begged as he grabbed my hand.

"I HATE YOU! Stay away from me!" I screamed. I saw the hurt in his eyes, he stumbled back as if I had just sent a lead bullet straight through his chest, but I didn't care, I ran home and straight into Matt's room collapsing in his arms and crying out my sorrows.

**Chapter 13 Spoilers:**

**Matt loses his cool.**

**Beach Brawl.**

**Ross rocks up, after being informed about what has happened.**


	13. Explanations

**Please review =)**

**Chapter 13: Explanations**

**Matt P.O.V**

I didn't even wait doe Charlie to finish crying, after she told me what he did I only had one thing on that mind, and that was hitting him so hard his grand children would feel it. I had kicked Tyler and Rob out of my room whilst she told me what happened, I untangled myself from my crying mess of a sister and walked over to my side table grabbing my car keys, luckily enough I had gotten my P's 4 weeks ago. I exited the room to find my mates standing there.

"What's wrong mate where are you going?" Tyler asked frantically.

"He cheated on her, used her for sex!" I yelled back as I ran down the stairs and to the car, before getting in it and driving towards where I would find Brax.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I picked myself off the bed and walked outside, using my hands to rub the make-up off my face, knowing that it would be smudged all over my face, I walked out into the hall way to see Rob and Tyler standing there looking confused, or not sure about what to do.

"Where's Matt?" I asked weakly.

"Gone to find Brax I think." Rob said weakly.

I really did want him to hit Brax, I wanted Brax to know he can't do this to girls, it's not right. But Matt there by himself with 3 River Boys wouldn't work out to well.

"We have to go find him; he is going to get slaughtered. Did you bring your car Tyler?"

**Matt P.O.V**

I drove down towards South Beach and parked my car before jumping out and looking out over the hill, I could see Brax packing up all the empty cans and picking up his drop dead useless, worthless mates.

"Brax!" I yelled out, he looked up and saw it was me, knowing what I was doing here, he dropped the cans he was picking up and began walking up to me. He started walking up to me, we met half way up the hill I stood there with my fist clenched trying to hold me anger. The Surf Club was only about 100 metres away so if they saw us fighting they'd call the cops but I'm almost certain that dad would be on my side anyway, not as a police matter but as a parental manner.

"Matt let me explain." Brax said calmly as he walked up to me, I responded my throwing my full weight behind a punch, connecting to his jaw, sending him falling backwards. "Okay I deserve that." He said as he stumbled back to his feet.

**Brax P.O.V**

My jaw was aching as I got back onto my feet, his hit rocked numbness up into my jaw bone, through my temple and into my brain, I gained my balance before standing back up again.

"You deserve a lot more than that, you bastard! I believed you! Charlie believed you, you are a dickhead, and you never deserved my sister." He spat, anger rocking through his voice.

"Matt, I didn't do anything with her, I swear." I tried to sound sincere but truth is I was ridden with guilt, I knew deep down what would have happened if Charlie hadn't discovered us. As quick as lightening I felt another punch hit my face, completely not expecting that, it knocked me off my balance and I hit the sand.

"Talk shit, get hit." He said back simply. "You said you weren't using her for sex, and once she said no you nearly jumped into some slut's pants. You are pathetic." He said as grabbed me shirt and pulled me back onto my feet, before hitting me once more. Suddenly Matt gets tackled to the ground with Pee-Wee on top of him throwing punches into him. I heard a car speeding towards us, I looked up and saw Charlie spring from the car closely followed by Tyler and Rob.

"MATT! Get off him!" She screamed clearly worried for her twin. She went to push Pee-Wee off him but he harshly pushed her to the ground, I got up about to help her up but Tyler stepped in front of me, pushing me away before picking Charlie up by her waist and holding her to his chest. I just wanted to rip her from him, and tell him to get his hands off her but then I realise what I've done, and known I wouldn't be welcome.

Rob picked Pee-Wee off Matt before tackling him to the ground rolling around in a fit of violence. Soon enough Matt was backing to punching me, I didn't allow for him just to hit me so I began to punch but, tackling him down the hill and into the undergrowth of the sand grasses, Sam had now joined in and was fighting Tyler. Charlie ran down towards me and Matt, I was on top throwing punches into him, she jumped on my back, clawing at me trying to get me to let go.

"Let go of him!" She screamed. Suddenly I heard the roar of sirens and the voices of what I could only assume were police officers. I jumped off Matt and grabbed Charlie around the waist pulling her behind me just in case Matt got up in a hurry and hit her by mistake. She struggled from my grip, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards me, she was looking down. I grabbed her chin carefully and made her look at me.

"Charlie please." I begged her; she reached up to her neck and turned away and began walking up the high towards her dad. I saw her pull at her neck and put her arm back down beside her, she let something fall through her fingers and dropped it onto the sand.

I saw something glistering in the sand.

"OI You boys get up here now!" I heard a cop call. I walked over towards the thing in the sand I bent down and picked it up. In my hand was the necklace I bought her for her birthday, with the love heart shaped pendant. The chain lay broken in my hand, and now I realised, we really were over and I really did wreck the best thing of my life.

**Ross P.O.V**

All the boys that were involved were sitting down against the brick wall of the Surf Club wall, waiting to be questioned. I pulled Matt aside and was about to give him a decent serving of what is wrong and what is right but before he could he beat me.

"Dad, please just shut up and listen I will explain." He breathed in. "Okay, I will skip the hair details and get straight to the point. Brax and Charlie were in her bedroom, things were heating up he tried to take it further but she would not allow it, he got angry went to the beach and cheated on her, Charlie caught him out, ran home and cried to me. Dad he promised me he wasn't using her for sex, I believed him, she believed him and he went and done this. I was angry and he had to pay so I hit him. Then it escalated, I was fighting Brax, Tyler was fighting Sam and Rob fighting Pee-Wee. I'm sorry, but I couldn't allow him to her like that and get away with it." I patted my son on the shoulder, silently telling him that he did well to look after his sister.

I walked over towards the boys and saw Brax was still there.

"Darryl Braxton, your next." I said harshly and coldly wanting to scare him, for hurting my baby girl. I took him to the police car and made him sit down in the back facing me while I stood there with my note pad.

"Look Ross." I cut him off.

"It's Sargent Buckton to you." I snapped.

"Look Sargent I'm sure Matt has informed you and I'm sorry about what happened I never meant to hurt her."

"Right now I'm a Sargent not a father, so I Ross will deal with that matter right now Sargent only wants to know what happened alright. So shut your mouth and answer my questions only." I said in a professional manner.

**Brax P.O.V**

I began the long walk home with three fines in my pocket one for underage drinking, drinking in a public place and assault and a number of bruises on my body and a black eye, Matt can fight. I sighed as I began sobering up, now realising how big of an idiot I was.

Before I left I saw Charlie wearing Tyler's jacket and him basically following her every move, I pushed her away and into the arms of her desires of a man, I am such an idiot. I had a beautiful, intelligent, funny girl who was my dream come true and I destroyed my chances.

I walked with my head hanging thinking about what I've done and how to fix it.

**Chapter 14 Spoilers:**

**Brax tries to talk to Charlie.**

**Charlie goes to a party with another guy.**

**Charlie walks home by herself.**

**Who follows her? And will she be okay?**


	14. If Only

**Please review =) **

**Chapter 14: If Only.**

**Charlie P.O.V**

I was sitting on the beach in the cool sand; the sun was going down leaving the air cool and calm. I had only got out of the surf about 10 minutes ago; I was scared of the sharks seeing they come out to feed at dusk, not wanting to get a nasty surprise. I had the towel wrapped around my back and around my knee's as I rested my chin on them, watching the waves roll in and the seagulls dancing in the air.

I was thinking about last week, last week when I had come home crying to Matt only to have him take off and start a brawl on the beach, dad wasn't disappointed in him, if anything he was proud, proud that he was looking after me, and caring for me. Regardless of Matt being a Sergeants child he still got slapped with an assault charge and he had to pay the $200 fine but thankfully didn't have to appear in court seeing his record was previously clean.

It felt weird not having that necklace dangling around my neck, I had became attached to it seeing I worn it all most always but I had pulled it off my neck, snapping the chain and letting it fall from my fingers and into the sand. My back was to Brax but he knew what it meant, he knew that what we had was definitely over and gone. And as if fate was slapping me in the face I looked over and saw a beaten and bruised Brax. His face was bruised and one eye surrounded by a black smear. His bottom lip was busted and swollen; I could see the crack in his cracked lip it was filled with dried blood and looked sore, not that I had any sympathy for him.

He was walking towards me and automatically I got to my feet shaking my towel and then wrapping it tightly around my waist so it wouldn't fall off if i had to make a run for home. I bent down and grabbed my beach bag and slung the straps over my shoulder before grabbing my surf board out of the sand and beginning to walk home. Trying to walk away causally as if it wasn't his presence that made me leave.

**Brax P.O.V**

As if she'd think I didn't notice she was leaving because of me. She tried to causally walk away but it was obvious it was because of me, as soon as she saw me she got to her feet grabbed her stuff and began to walk away, I didn't bother running after her, I just knew I'd bet her to the pathway that led up the hill and towards our houses.

I slowed my walk and met her at the pathway, she stopped obviously knowing that it would be less painful if she just stood there instead of running away. She looked at the ground, not meeting my eye contact.

"Charlie..." I said quietly.

"What?" She answered back, as quietly as ever hoping I didn't hear her.

"Look I'm sorry." I grabbed her hand and she didn't pull away. "Babe I really am." As soon as the word 'babe' escaped my mouth she ripped her hand from mine, still not talking and not making contact. "Charlie, I was drunk I know that's not an excuse but trust me please believe when I say that I don't care that we hadn't had sex, I was just angry and a little bit embarrassed myself. I love you Charlie, you're the only girl I've ever said that to." I pleaded.

"You don't love me." She finally spoke looking up at me with tears in her eyes. "You don't, you never did."

That really hit me, hit me like a train.

"You don't know that. I know want I felt, I know what I still feel." I pleaded, just hoping she'd believe me.

"Brax..." She swallowed. "If you loved me, you wouldn't have even looked at another girl in a sexual way, you didn't just look at her but you were very close to doing sexual things with the girl. If I had come 5 minutes later I'm 100% sure that I would have witnessed you having sex with that girl. If you loved me Brax, that wouldn't have happened, you would have pulled away and left, but no you didn't pull away, you engaged." She whispered, clearly getting emotional, I just wanted to hug her.

"I'm sorry Charlie, I don't know why I did it, you have every right to hate me but if you have any hope that what we had can be reignited then I'll give it a go, I want you Charlie. I miss you so so much." I pleaded. She looked up at me with tears in eyes just about to spill over the brim, I could see she was thinking about it, weighing the options, I was almost certain she was about to agree. I stepped in to her and wrapped my arms around her; she shook her head and put her hands on my chest before pushing me away and walking up the hill, wiping tears from her eyes.

I watched the love of my life walk away and I was certain that I'd do anything and everything to get her back.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I shook off my conversation with Brax and headed home to have a shower, I had a quick shower because I knew that the longer I stood in there the longer I'd be thinking of him and I just didn't need it. I was heading out to a party, a party hosted by one of the footy boys, I had been invited by Tyler who is a close friend to the host, and if I remember correctly I think they were cousins. If it was anybody else's party I wouldn't have gone, but seeing it was a footy boys party I knew that I wouldn't, by any chance run into Brax so I got dressed in hot pink cocktail dress, put my air in a high bun and put on my usual makeup before throwing on my favourite pair of black heels.

I caught a taxi with Matt and when I got out I was greeted by Tyler. I was hanging around with him all night, clearly innocent, only because I didn't know anyone else and I wasn't too keen on getting out and making friends at the moment. I walked through the house close behind him, before he walked into the kitchen and took a drink out of the fridge and handed it to me. We walked outside and sat on a simple log chair that had been stripped of its bark, sanded and polished so it made a comfortable seat to sit on. I sat close to him because there wasn't much room left due to the other teenagers taking up more than half. I sat there staring at the burning 40 gallon drum that was full of hot coals and blazing wood, so hot it was making the drum burn bright orange in certain places.

"So did you get in much trouble about the fight?" He asked, Tyler was very easy to talk to it was like he was one of the girls. I took a sip of my drink before answering.

"Um no, surprisingly. Dad understood where Matt was coming from and why he started the brawl so dad let it slide." I replied as I stared down at my drink. "What about you? I see you've got a fair few battle scars." I said sarcastically, pointing at his busted up knuckles. He laughed lightly as he lifted up his fist and showed me closer.

"Yeah, mum drilled me a bit. But dad didn't really mind, he was a bit of a rough kid back in the day he got in a few brawls by backing up his mates so he didn't think there was a point in punishing me for something that he'd do to. But he did warn me that if this became a regular occurrence that they'd dock my allowance and stop letting me play footy so I will definitely make sure that I won't be doing it again." He snickered, I laughed. For the first time in a week I was actually smiling, not faking it but smiling. I had a feeling things were going to get better, that Tyler would be able to help me through this, he was a nice guy and so far he has never hit on me, always been a true gentlemen and I was glad of that.

**Tyler P.O.V**

"How are things with Brax?" I asked slowly, taking in her response hoping I didn't hit a sensitive topic.

"No existent, he apologised again today and asked if I'd take him back, I was so close to giving in but I forced myself to leave. I don't care if he didn't care that we didn't have sex I just care about him cheating on me." She sighed. "I thought he was different, Matt tried to tell him but I just ignored it and now I'm single and broken hearted once again, it's just a life cycle just keeps going around and around, repeating the same steps." She said, obviously lost in though.

"You know what? I don't mean to sound rude but forget about him and have some fun, look around. We have a professional DJ completed with a dance floor, fluorescent and strobe lights, great music and free drinks! Get up off that skinny little arse of yours and come dancing." I demanded, getting up off the log and pulling her with me. She stood there, shaking her head.

"Come on... What do you have to lose?" I said simply, and that did the trick she grabbed my hadn't before pulling me towards the array of lights, people and music.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I lost Tyler in the atmosphere of the dance floor, this was one of the biggest parties I had been to, so many people around it was impossible to find anyone. I merged my way to the edge of the dance floor before walking around looking for him; I didn't want to call his name, it may have looked a bit suspicious to some of the other drunks. I checked my phone, ten past 2 shit, I thought. I knew I wasn't going to find Tyler so I decided I'd leave, I didn't know the number for a Taxi, I couldn't remember it and the only two people I knew here were Matt and Tyler and they were nowhere to be seen, so I began my long, drunken walk home in my high heels that were killing my feet.

I had way to many and way too good of a time thanks to Tyler. I was stumbling home drunk, feet killing and barely being able to keep my eyes open, if I didn't live at home I'm sure I would have found nice bush to sleep in for the night, but if I didn't come home dad would have the Federal Police looking for me, so I continued on my way.

After much debate I decided I'd go through the park, a short cut home only con is that I'd have to walk directly past the Braxton household, but if I was in luck they'd all be asleep and I'll just sneak past. I walked into the darkness straining my eyes trying to see, I could see the light pole on the other side of the park, near the road I was going to travel down. I walked along the concrete path with pebbles imbedded in the concrete work, all I could hear was my high heels against the concrete, but it the night was so silent it sounded like I was wearing metal horse shoes. I heard something behind me, I spun my head around and looked, I couldn't see anything, I continued walking. Until I heard a stick snap, I stopped this time, looking around I couldn't see anything at all I could only make out the tree and the swing set in the park swinging away slightly in the night wind. I gulped and began walking, I was scaring myself I thought, and nothing was out there. I looked behind me and saw the silhouette of a man approaching me in the darkness, he was tall, broad and wearing bagging jeans and what looked like a hoody; I quickly spun my head back and picked up the pace. I could hear his foot steps behind me, and his breathing become louder, soon enough I felt him behind me. I didn't look to see who it was, for all I know it could have been a joke but I just took off running, running as fast as I could to the light, and if this man followed I was actually planning on running to the Braxton's guns blazing and launching myself straight through Brax's window and into the warmth of his arms. If only I had been that lucky.

**Chapter 15 Spoliers:**

**Will Charlie recognise the man?**

**Will she be glad to see him?**

**Will this night end happily?**


	15. Alone

**Please review =)**

**Chapter 15: Alone**

**Charlie P.O.V**

As I ran a million things were running in my mind with me, what happens if I turn around and recognise that face, what happens if it's just a joke, but if it's not what am I meant to do? I'm a 50kg girl in a dress and high heels, I couldn't out run a fully grown man, and it's just physics. If this wasn't a joke my best chance was to scream, and scream loud and run into the only person I knew out of this entire block, Brax. Even though we were fighting I knew he'd welcome me with open arms and keep me safe. I ran off the path I was going along and continued to cut across to the light pole, I could feel him hot on my heels.

I was scared, my heart racing a million miles an hour, if I looked down I bet I would be able to see my heart bouncing out of my fast rising chest. My feet were killing me and I nearly tripped over every half a second, my heels were sinking into the freshly watered grass, slowly me down. I looked around quickly to see he was still following me, I was getting more tired by the second but I knew I couldn't give up. I was still looking behind me watching the man run after me, and before I knew it I turned back around and realised I had trapped myself, I was surrounded by tall hedges, I was about to jump through them when I felt the man grab me. I let out a high pitched scream, hoping that someone would hear it and realise the girl who let it rip from her throat was in clear distress and needed help.

He grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back, like what police do when they need to restrain somebody; I felt my shoulder stretch, causing me to let out another scream, it was just no little scream, it ripped from my throat piercing the night air. I looked over my shoulder and saw him, he had a hoody on so I couldn't get a full identification, I knew what was going to happen to me so I just tried to obtain as much information about this man as I could so it could help the police find him, that's if he didn't kill me after he had finished with me. I could see a few strands of brown hair escape the hem of his hoody, his eyes were brown but he wasn't looking at me he was looking down my body. I felt his hand trail down my chest, touching my breasts and leading down my stomach, along my groin area and down my thigh.

"Help!" I screamed. "HELP ME! Please somebody!" I sobbed.

I tried to struggle from his grasp, to stop me struggling further he pulled my arm up so my fingers were touching the back of my neck; I felt my shoulder rip out of its socket. I screamed at the pain of him dislocating my shoulder.

"No, no please. I'll do anything!" I screamed, just hoping by some miracle he'll leave. He grabbed both my arms and began pulling me to the ground; I felt the heat in my dislocating shoulder ripple through my body, making my stomach churn at the pain. He pushed me to the ground before he got on top of me, I was kicking and screaming trying to get him off me and then I did the most obvious thing, I went for his groin, I kicked him hard once before crawling out under him, he let out a groan of pain. I was crawling along the ground getting to my feet, but I felt his fist close around my ankle and pull me back, I screamed as he dragged me under him again.

"Get off of me!" I screamed. He then hit my over the head with something hard and sharp, I could only imagine it was a garden rock. My vision went blurry almost instantly, I felt a warm trickle of liquid trailing down my face, I knew it was blood, I could smell the rusty warmth of it. I laid there in the dirt still struggling from under him; I felt my consciousness slipping from me.

I felt his hand unzip me dress; once he opened it he began to tear down the side of it, ripping the fabric away from the seams and leaving my body exposed. He had ripped the whole side of my dress apart before he completely ripped it off my body before throwing it to the side; I looked over and saw that the dress was completely mangled. Instead of unclasping my bra he just ripped it right off my body, leaving scratches on my skin.

"No... No... No..." Was all I could sob, hoping that he'd stop. I threw my head back not wanting to watch what was happening. I felt his fingers in the band of my panties and began ripping them off, I heard the material ripping and soon enough I was completely naked, crying and sobbing in the dirt of the park. I heard his buckle and zip being undone; I looked up and now saw him naked and his length. I threw my head back and began sobbing even louder, I couldn't scream anymore, I don't know why, my throat was red and raw and could no longer let words escapes.

I felt him enter me and push in deep, I sobbed out in pain, this wasn't how it should have happened, I should have lost my virginity to someone I loved, I should have lost it to Brax. I was thinking of him, hoping out of some miracle he'd jump out of the bushes and rescue me, but I knew that was too naive and that nothing would save me from this. I summoned all my strength and began clawing at his face, scratching his eyes. His hands restrained mine behind my head; I let out a sob from the pain of my shoulder.

He continued thrusting inside of me, causing me great discomfort, I sobbed and began crying again. I felt my tears running down my face along with my eye liner and mascara. He began groaning; obviously enjoying the torture and discomfort he was causing me.

My vision was now blurry and not very accurate, I blacked out every known and then, I was just hoping that I'd slip into an eternal sleep and never wake up and face this horrible reality. I regained my consciousness and felt him again once inside of me, he then grabbed my hips and began thrusting in me again.

"No... No... No!" I managed to scream, not like he was going to listen I don't know why I bothered trying, I just couldn't give up. My head was bleeding more now and but there was no more pain, but body was numb, I couldn't feel anything but him inside me. He was still thrusting into me and soon enough he groaned and I felt him release inside of me, it was warm and made me want to throw up. I began sobbing again, feeling sick and just wanting to curl up and die, I felt him withdraw from me and I closed my eyes hoping I would disappear into better times. I heard his pants pull up and his belt buckle close; I opened my eyes and looked up. He looked down at me with a sickening grin; he reached down and touched me one last time before he began to beat me. He was kicking me and hitting me and I already felt the blood from the bruises rising to the surface of my skin. I was sure I'd be covered head to toe in blue and black marks.

Soon after the beating stopped I heard his footsteps get distant, I was cold due to the fact that I was naked and the dew from the night was covering my body. I got on my stomach and crawled into the hedges so no one could see me, I laid there naked in the dead leaves and sticks and the pine needles from the tree above. I closed my eyes and began sobbing and crying again hoping that my life would slip away from me and I'd be someplace where everything was safe and I wasn't alone.

I woke up to the sun streaming through the hedges, it was early morning, I could hear the birds chirping and the waves crashing on the rocks, everything seemed to happy but it wasn't, it was hell. My head was throbbing from the pain, and my muscles between my thighs were sore from me clenching hoping he wouldn't be able to penetrate me but it didn't stop him. I went to roll over so my eyes weren't in the sunlight, but I couldn't, my body was sore and tender from the bruises that I sustained last night. I winced in pain and rolled on my side and curled up in a little ball and began to cry thinking about him again. The unknown man stole the only innocence I had left and I couldn't stop him, I just laid there and let it happen I struggled but it wasn't enough and now he was permanently inside of me and there was nothing I could do.

I closed my eyes and was thinking about what dad and Matt would be thinking right now, they would be worried and scared; dad would be having a go at Matt for not looking after me, even though it wasn't his fault and dad knew it, he just didn't someone to blame.

My eyes were closed but I could hear footsteps getting closer and closer and along with the male's voices. I squeezed my eyes closed just hoping it wasn't him coming back for a second go, I began sobbing and crying again. The steps stopped right in front of the bush I was hiding in, I couldn't hear what they were saying and I couldn't recognise there voice. I felt the hedge open around me and the sun stream in on my naked body; I could feel a hand on my shoulder which brought me out of my state.

"Oh my god, is she alive?" I heard the by stander say.

"I think so, her chest is rising, she's breathing but her head is bleeding, call an ambulance." Said the man touching me.

"Why is she naked?" He asked.

"God are you an idiot? Look! Her clothes are ripped off her body, she's bleeding from the head, her body is bruised and her shoulder dislocated. She's been raped." He said with horror in his voice. I lost it when he said rape, I began sobbing and crying and mumbling words. He rolled me over and I began crying even louder.

"Shit its Charlie." His voice escaped.

**Chapter 17 Spoilers:**

**Who were the men who found her?**

**How will her family react?**

**And will she survive?**


	16. Concerned

**Sorry for taking so long to update, I hate it when people end on cliffhangers and I'm sorry I did. I couldn't update because I went away from a while and had no internet access. Anyway I hope you like that chapter, took me a while to do and a few re-writes. =)**

**Chapter 16: Concerned. **

**Heath P.O.V**

I was walking back from the beach with Brody, just finished our surfing; we were walking along the path in the park talking about the surf conditions today when I saw something on the ground. I walked up to it and realised it was a bra that had been ripped apart, I half laughed someone had wild sex here last night. I continued walking when I heard crying and sobbing, I looked at Brody and he just looked back at me, I continued walking before I heard the sobs coming directly out of the bush beside me.

I spread the branches apart and I looked inside, there was this girl on the floor in the undergrowth of leaves, pine needles and numerous amounts of weeds, it would have been weird in any circumstance but what made things even weirder was the fact that she was naked. I don't think this was a wild, fun sex match I think it was more serious than that, her body was covered in black and purple bruises, just bludging out of her skin, also she had a head wound that was still seeping a little bit of blood. I stepped back and showed Brody was I had found.

"Oh my god, is she alive?" He said in shock, I looked again making sure she was alive, I saw her chest rising slightly.

"I think so, her chest is rising, she's breathing but her head is bleeding, call an ambulance." I said calmly, trying to distress Brody or the girl just in any case that she could hear me, I put my hand on her shoulder and shook her gently, she flinched under my touch. I took off the jumper I was wearing and placed it over her body; she curled up even more, trying to fit under it, trying to cover her naked, bruised and what I could only assume tortured body.

"Why is she naked?" Asked Brody, stupid I thought. How more obvious could this get.

"God are you an idiot? Look! Her clothes are ripped off her body, she's bleeding from the head, her body is bruised and her shoulder dislocated. She's been raped." I said angrily, I just couldn't believe some monster would do this. When the word rape escaped my mouth she began sobbing and crying.

"No... No... No... Please don't hurt me." She sobbed, her eyes closed. I recognised that voice, I knew it I just couldn't put a face to it. I rolled her over so she was facing me. Makeup stricken down her bruised face, then I realised who it was. She began crying again, and sobbing again just repeating 'No' over and over.

"Shit its Charlie." I said as I looked at Brody, he looked once again and then horror come across his face, so think that we knew the girl who had been forcibly rapped. My stomach began to churn and I felt anger rise in me, I just wanted to find the sicko who did this and kill him.

**Brax P.O.V**

It had been 4 hours since Heath and Brody left, I was starting to get worried I reached for my phone about to dial Heath's number when suddenly my phone began to ring _'Heath Ringing_'.

"Hey where have you been? I was about to ring you." I asked.

"Brax..." I heard horror in his voice. I was about to ask what was wrong before he spoke again. "Can you come and pick me and Brody up?"

I got up and got my car keys before walking out the door. "Yeah sure where are you?" I asked quickly.

"The hospital..." My heart dropped, thinking of all the bad things that could have happened when they were out surfing.

"What's wrong? Is Brody okay?" I asked in a hurry.

"Yeah, he are both fine. I'll explain once you get here, I have to talk to the cops bye."

The cops, shit, something bad must have happened, knowing Heath he would have gotten into a fight.

I drove to the hospital quickly, parking it in the first spot, jumping out and locking the car on the run. I ran through the hospital doors and saw Heath instantly, the cops walking away from him. I ran up to him and grabbed his arm, forcing him to look at me, he looked fine and unharmed.

"What's happening?" I asked, sick of waiting, he didn't answer he just looked over towards a glass window that allowed people to see inside a room.

I looked through the plain glass window and into a standard hospital room, but it was just standard now. Inside I saw two female police officers, one was sitting on the bed next to someone with their arm around the patient trying to give some comfort, I couldn't see who, and the other was standing at the end of the bed with a note pad, writing down whatever the girl could tell her. I didn't realise what this had to do with anything, and how Heath was connected to it. I began to shake my head and was about to give Heath a serve, I was worried sick driving here and to know that this wasn't even relevant to Heath, Brody or me in any way I felt like hitting him.

I heard the door of the room I was looking at open, I looked over briefly and saw both female officers exit the room and walking over to the third officer who was male, obviously there to make sure no one could get to the patient, he was typically the bouncer type, tall, and built like bull dozer. Now that the room was empty of police I looked over again to see who it was.

She was sitting in her bed, the blanket covering the bottom half of her body and the top half was only just covered with a yellow antibacterial cloth, the one to stop blood and other fluids from getting on the patient's body whenever they were getting treatment. There was a nurse on thr right hand side so I still couldn't see who it was; I just know that the nurse was attending to a wound on her head. Soon after the nurse put all the tools she was using on her steel tray and took off the yellow cloth before standing and making her way out of the room. I watched the nurse exit and looked back towards the room, I nearly feel over. The girl was only wearing a plain white hospital bra so I could see her body perfectly, she was covered in black bruises, and they were bludging out of her tan skin looking extremely sore and tender. I made my way from her belly up her bruised swollen body and then to her torso, her arm was in a sling, obviously broken or had her should dislocated or something, I continued on my way up and her body and to her face, the top of her head near her hair line was stitched together with numerous amounts of stiches, her face was bleak, no life about it what so ever, I was still not aware of who this was.

"Where is she! Where's my daughter!" I heard someone yell, I followed the voice and saw Ross running through the door of the hospital followed by Matt and Tyler, it then hit me, I gasped and looked back.

The girl with the bruises, swollen body, head wound and dislocated shoulder was Charlie how did I not realise that? Now I look harder I could see her through the battered body she was wearing, her eyes were blue but not the magnificent blue I was used to. Her normal, natural beautiful glow was gone and now replaced with the glum haze that didn't suit her one bit. Her eyes and cheeks were red, from her constant crying. I didn't understand what had happened to her; it looked like she had been involved in a car accident.

"What happened to her?" I asked, the words just fell out of my mouth. Heath sighed before he looked at the ground and began to talk.

"She's – she's." He breathed in then breathed out. "Brax she's been raped."

My mouth fell open, my knees began to shake and buckle and my stomach flipped. I just stood there in complete shock, shaking my head and looking at the floor, I looked up once again and looked for my beautiful , strong, innocent girlfriend, ex-girlfriend. I should have been there to protect her, I shouldn't have let her walk away from me on the beach I should have won her back so I was there with her, and this would not have happened.

"Who did it, tell me who did it." I demanded at Heath, he stepped back obviously uncomfortable with how angry and worked up I was getting.

"I don't know..." He asked quietly.

"Then what the hell are you doing here then!" I yelled.

"We found her. We were coming back from surfing and we found her torn and ripped clothes and then soon enough we found her naked in a bush. I covered her with my jumper but she just kept screaming no. When the ambulance arrived they heard her telling me and Brody to stay away from her and not to do it again." He said quickly.

"Why would she say that when you two had nothing to do with it? Why would she lie?" I asked.

"Brax she was delirious and confused they had to anesthetise her just to get from stop kicking and screaming at them. Once we got here we got interviewed, told them all we could and now we are just waiting for them to let us go." He answered quietly.

I felt sick, really I just wanted to break down and cry but I knew that wouldn't be the best idea at the moment. I watched her again, and watched the look on her face when her dad and brother walked in, her face didn't light up like you think it would if anything it grew sick as if she wanted to throw up, he bottom lip began to tremble and tears spilled from her eyes. Matt was the first to hug her he jumped on the bed with her and just held her as she cried into his chest, no one had any idea how much I wanted to be the one there for her.

**Tyler P.O.V**

I was standing outside room 18, looking in on my best mate, holding his sister while she cried her heart out. 10 minutes ago I was over at Matt's talking to him and his dad and wondering where Charlie was, last time I saw her was on the dance floor and I left to go to the toilet quickly, come back and she was gone. And now I realise what has happened I felt so guilty, I should have stayed with her and walked her home, this wouldn't have happened if I did.

I looked over and saw Brax, his brother and some other guy, who I could only assume was a River Boy standing there, looking helpless. Brax was just staring through the window and his girlfriend or his ex now. I truly do believe that he cared for her and what he did was just a stupid mistake, if anything I think he was good for her, if he was with her I know he wouldn't let anything hurt her, he would jump in front of a bullet for her. He was smitten with her, I could see it but for some weird reason Matt couldn't. Maybe it was because she was his sister and no one would ever be good enough, but I have a feeling he would be.

"Hey man." I said as I felt Brax walk up behind me.

"Do you know who did this to her?" He asked pain in his voice, I knew he wanted revenge.

"Nah, I don't but when I do I'll kill him." I answered while I watched her breaking down.

"That makes two of us." He replied almost instantly.

It was then I found out that he was a good guy, even though he was harshly dumped and beaten by her brother and then fined for assault he still cared for her, cared for her greatly. Although he was a little rough around the edges he still meant well and he still obviously had feelings for her but if he was ever to get her back it's was going to be hard. He's going to have to convince Matt and then get past her very protective father, and there is nothing saying that it would happen anyway. Charlie clearly wasn't in any way to be making any relationship decisions, she would just be taking everyday step by step.

**Matt P.O.V**

She was broken, broken hearted and confused. I walked out of her room with shirt drenched in her cold, salty, miserable tears making all the warmth from my body disappear along with her hope. She didn't tell me what happened, but I knew anyway. It wasn't just because of the cops telling me over the phone it was because of her condition. She was jumpy, scared, covered in bruises, cuts on her body and she was absolutely drained of her usual, bright, happy, bubbly spirit, which I miss already.

I walked out of her room looking for the comfort of a mate; I looked around for Tyler only to see him standing next to Heath, Brax and some other River Boy.

"What the hell are you doing here? This doesn't concern you." I sneered as I approached the group of drop out beach bums.

"My brother found her." Brax replied quietly obviously not wanting to make a scene.

"No, I don't think you understood what I said. I said what are _you _doing here, not Heath, I don't care about him." I snapped back, trying to keep my voice low so my very distraught sister wouldn't hear.

"Matt, I love her, and I'm here because I care about her." He snapped at me.

"Mate, love isn't the correct word." I laughed.

"You don't know how I feel about her Matt. You don't even know the first thing about it." He retorted back.

"You know what? You are right, I've never been in love so therefore I don't know what it feels like but what I do know that is if you love someone, truly love them you would never even consider cheating on them and yet you didn't just consider it you did it." I said back coolly, I knew I got to him because he just stood there in silence, taking in what I said.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I lay in my bed shivering, but I wasn't cold. I was watching Matt have a go at Brax and yet all I wanted was Brax to be in the bed beside me, holding me, making me feel safe. Although Matt was doing that less than 5 minutes ago it still wasn't the same as Brax. Sure Matt made me feel better but Brax could make my breathing slow, make me calm down and relax just with his presence, his touch would send shivers up my spine and send butterflies to flutter in my stomach. I missed him and still loved him but I didn't think that I'd be able to forgive him, not yet anyway.

"Charlie...?" I looked up to see a small nurse that had been with me before, stitching up my head. She was a nice lady, very short and skinny, she was gentle and soothing and it helped take my mind off everything. I nodded at her still unable to speak due to the fact that my throat was raw from screaming.

"Sweetie, I'm going to have to take some swabs." She said apologetically.

"What for?" I croaked.

"To see if there is a possibility that you could become pregnant... And to see if your... your attacker had passed on any sexually transmitted diseases." She said slowly. My heart sank, I couldn't be pregnant, I knew he hadn't worn anything, I could feel it but wouldn't all the stress killed the chances? I severally hoped, I couldn't be a mother of a rape baby, although I don't think I'd have the heart to get rid of it. I through my head back onto the pillow and began to sob as she took swabs, it was bad enough that this man had touched me there, but now a nurse was. Although I trusted her, and I knew she'd never hurt me I still felt sad and embarrassed that this was happening to me, that this even happened at all. Matt wanted to come in and be with me, but I demanded he stayed out, I didn't want for him to see this. When she finished taking swabs, I put my underwear back on and put my robe down so it covered my body nearly completely. I curled up in a little ball and cried silently, my cold, salty tears running down my face as I faced away towards the wall, not wanting to look at the people on the outside starring in on me as if I'm some kind of freaky animal at a zoo. A nurse came and put something into my drip system; I soon grew weak and tired and felt myself drifting into a deep sleep.

**Brax P.O.V**

Matt and his father and Tyler had all left and along with Heath and Brody, I continued to wait around, wanting to see her before I left. I hadn't had a chance to talk to her all day, and I needed to see her for my own well being to know that she was going to be okay and see how she was dealing with this. I entered her room to find her asleep, her makeup still running down her face, she was crying to her sleep... I didn't understand how. I stood there watching her, my heart sank when I saw her, she was so bruised and battered and her head wound was still seeping blood, although it had been cleaned and stitched up. I felt like crying myself when I saw her shaking, I doubt she was cold, the room was heated and she had blankets, she was far from cold she was dreaming.

I stood there watching her, about to leave but then the slow constant beeps of her heart monitor sped up and her breathing increased, she began screaming in her sleep. I stood there in complete shock as her terrified screams ripped through my body, she was still asleep but I didn't know if I should wake her up. She began pull at the drips in her arms while sobbing and crying. I ran up to her bedside and grabbed her shoulder, he good one, and began slowly shaking her, trying to wake her up from her distressing nightmare. Soon her hand clamped down on mine and her nails began to dig deep into my hand, making me wince.

"Get off me! Please not again, not again, please!" She sobbed.

"Charlie babe, calm down." I said quietly, she continued to scratch at my arm.

"Please not again! It hurts too much, don't do it again please." She cried, her eyes clamped shut and sweat dripping from her forehead.

"Charlie babe, it's Brax. You're in a hospital, you're safe. I won't let him hurt you, I promise." I begged her.

Then her grip loosened and her eyes opened, she looked at me and began to cry even more as she went to roll over so she wasn't facing me, but I grabbed her so she didn't.

"Don't lie on your shoulder, you'll hurt it." I said, she grabbed my shirt and pulled me into her, crying into my chest. I slid onto the bed and held her in my arms, she felt so fragile and weak not the Charlie I was used to. I pulled the blanket up more so it was covering her, I didn't want to see her bruised body.

"Brax..." She sobbed.

"Charlie, it's alright I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. I love you." I said quietly into her ear, she continued to sob into my chest, the sobbing grew weaker and so did the noise from her machine and soon enough she was asleep.

**Chapter 17 Spoilers:**

**Is Charlie pregnant?**

**Does she remember her attacker?**

**Will Ross and Matt be glad to find Brax with her?**


	17. Second Chances

**Review, means a lot when you do =)**

**Chapter 17: Second Chances. **

**Brax P.O.V**

I looked over to the clock which read 10pm and then looked back down to Charlie who was sleeping peacefully in my arms. He eyes were closed and her pretty little head stress free, my arms were wrapped around her, holding her close to me and her nails had finally stopped digging into the skin of my arm and was just resting on it. Her hand was cold on my arm and I put my free hand on her face, then on her hip and then her stomach, she was cold... I didn't know why... The heater was on, she had blankets and she was basically laying on me, I thought my body would have at least given her a little warmth. I slowly began to rub the palm of my hand up and down her bare arm, obviously her good arm, not her dislocated one.

The door opened and my head snapped up hoping it wasn't Matt or Ross, luckily it was a nurse, I sighed in relief.

"Sorry, but visiting hours are over and she really needs her sleep." She said politely as she walked over to Charlie's machine and started writing down information into her chart.

"Okay sure." I said as I carefully slid out from under Charlie, trying not to wake her but her hand gripped my shirt and I looked down to see her tired, red eyes looking up at me. Despite how sick and injured she was, she still looked cute and innocent. I grabbed her hand in mine and puller her fingers from my shirt as I began to walk away she grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"Brax...?" She whispered, as she pulled up the blanket so it covered her body completely, as if she was ashamed of her body.

"Charlie, I have to go." I answered back, squeezing her hand tighter.

"Can't you stay a little longer? Please Brax... I can't be alone, not here." She whispered, looking me in the eye. Fear plastered on her face, I don't think she liked the idea of being alone by herself in case her attacker got to her again, not physically, but mentally, in her dreams where she couldn't escape him. I went to speak but I looked at the nurse again, she sighed and tilted her head to the door, motioning me to step outside so she could talk to me.

"Charlie, I'll be back in a sec, I promise." I said, looking into her eyes, she let my hand drop.

I walked outside and across the hall to the nurse, far enough away so Charlie couldn't hear us.

"Look, I'm sorry but you are going to have to leave. I'm not able to grant you special requests, you have to leave, visiting hours are over. I'm sorry." She said sincerely.

"If I leave she's going to freak out. Please just one my hour." I begged. She sighed once again, looking at the floor and stamping her feet in frustration.

"Look fine, this is what I'm going to do. You can stay for 10 minutes, in that time I will filtrate some fluids into her system that will put her to sleep, I can guarantee you that. She will literally sleep like a baby, no dreams, no distress. But no longer then 10 minutes or I can get fired." She said as she grabbed a needle and withdrew some liquid out of a little glass bottle.

I turned on my heel and walked back into her room, her eyes were closed but I knew she wasn't asleep. I crawled in to bed beside her, pulling her into my chest and wrapping my arms around her, just like the way I did before. She moved a bit to get comfortable and her hand rested on my chest as she sighed and opened her eyes to look at me. She gave me a weak smile and I leant down and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you Brax." She mumbled into my chest. I smiled and leant back as the nurse crept in and administered the liquid into her IV system. Soon enough Charlie's heart rate dropped and she was now completely asleep. The nurse put her finger to her mouth as if to say "Shh..." I slowly moved from under Charlie and pulled the covers over her body before following the nurse to the door. I looked back once more to see Charlie peacefully asleep in her hospital bed with all the wires running from her body into the machine, I smiled because for the first time today she looked happy. I closed the door and made my way to the exit, trying to think of how I could help her through this.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I had been awake for a while and after playing with the food they gave me for the past hour, not even taking a bite of it, my female doctor walked in. At first I had a male doctor but they had decided to change it when I freaked out and screamed at him when he went to touch me, I don't know why I did it, I just did. It was as if I didn't have control of my body, I didn't want to react like that but it was like an instinct, it took over me.

"Hello Charlie, how are you feeling today?" Dr Sandra asked. I decided to lie, I didn't think 'oh I feel horrible, every time I fall asleep I see him and I relive the attack except it just keeps replaying over and over again. I haven't eaten for 2 days because I will throw it all up if I think of what happened to me, oh and also my body aches every time I move and sometimes I think of killing myself to escape this life and go to where the grass is greener.' I had a feeling if I said that I'd be locked away in a white room with pillows as walls and a straight jacket.

"I'm fine thanks, my arm still hurts a bit and so does my head but other than that I'm fine." I whispered, she looked at my chart and spoke.

"I heard you've been having trouble sleeping, is there any reason for this?" She asked, not making any eye contact what so ever, she wasn't very comforting.

"Um... I've been having dreams of... of the um attack. Every time I close my eyes he's there." I answered back; she sighed and grabbed something out of her pocket.

"Charlie what you have been through is traumatic to say the least and I really think it would be beneficial for you to talk to my good friend Dr Louise, she is psychologist who has dealt with many cases exactly like yours. This is her card and I really think you should give her a call and arrange an appointment." She said, handing me the card.

I looked at it and mumbled. "Thanks..."

"But on a more serious not we have your test results back..." She said looking down at my chart again. I swallowed, preparing myself for the worst.

"I am happy to say that you are not pregnant and nor have you attracted any Sexually Transmitted Diseases, although as you know you are a very lucky girl, many girls who have been in the same shoes as you weren't as lucky and are now carrying around a child." She smiled as she closed the chart, placed it in its holder at the foot of my bed and walked out.

I sighed with relief, this was the best news I've had all day. I don't think I'll be coping very well with this but I couldn't imagine what it would be like if I was pregnant. I wouldn't be able to forget this ordeal, I'd have to face it every day, the evidence would be growing under my shirt, and then walking around calling me 'mum', it'd be horrible. Don't get me wrong I love kids, and I want kids but not like this, I don't want to look at my child and be disgusted. I don't think I'd be the best mother to the poor child anyway, I didn't want it and eventually as it grew older it would find out how it was conceived and realise that it wasn't a wanted child, it was a burden.

**Ross P.O.V**

I was sitting at my office, pacing back and forth, thinking... The hospital had rang me earlier and told me that my daughter, thankfully, was not pregnant to this waste of a life, sick, low mongrel. I know I should be at the hospital, supporting her but I needed to find this bastard and put him away for my daughter's sake and every other father's daughter. I didn't want them to go through the pain my daughter was going through, 16, was a virgin, until it got ripped from her without even getting a say. It was horrible and not right.

The nurses had told me that she was having trouble sleeping, and waking up of a night kicking, screaming and crying. Her main nurse also told me that she had to admit her with some drugs to help her sleep, and also said that there was a young man with her last night, who seemed to calm her down and get her to sleep with ease. She said he was tall, muscular, and broad in the chest and shoulders, good looking and a decent young man. I thought of Tyler at first and then I remembered I had dropped him home last night, but I do remember seeing Darryl Braxton there, with stress and worry plastered on his face waiting to see my daughter. I didn't know if it was all an act but regardless if he helped her I would be okay with him spending some time with her, as long as she was okay with his presence.

To be honest, I never really like the kid, he just seemed shady to me, but after what he did to my baby girl my feelings against him grew stronger and I was constantly waiting for him to stuff up so I can drag him away and chuck him in the lock up for the night to show him that bad actions do have consequences. But he always seemed to be staying out of trouble, I never heard of him in the office and I searched his name on the computer system waiting for something bad to come up but it was all clean, sparkling clean.

I walked out of my room to find Sargent Bucky and Sargent Smith about to leave the station; they were in charge of my daughter's case.

"Hey are you guys off to the hospital? Wait a sec and I'll come with you." I said as I grabbed my hat and gun.

"Look Ross, you can't come. You of all people should know that personal and professional do not mix, this is your daughter and we understand you will do anything to catch this man but you being personally involved with the victim will cloud your judgement. Sorry, but we don't want you on this case." Sargent Bucky said, and with that he grabbed his hat, gave me a sincere nod and headed out the back towards his patrol car. I stood there shocked, he just stood me down.

**Matt P.O.V**

I was sitting in Charlie's room with Tyler, watching her play with her food.

"Charlie for god's sake will you just eat it, please. You haven't eaten in 2 days." I whinned, I had been watching her toss her food around on her plate with her fork for the past 30 minutes, not even attempting to eat anything. I could see she had already lost weight, she was a nice size before, she was healthy, but now she was wasting away and I was starting to get worried. She barely spoke and when she did she was quiet and short, she had a smile on her face, but it was fake it was lifeless, not shining and vibrant they she usually is.

"I'm not hungry..." She whispered, looking up at me. Her eyes red, and tried, she had bags under her eyes and a dark ring of black around them, they were sunken in and she wasn't the Charlie I had grown up with. I scoffed.

"Two days without eating and you _aren't _hungry. Charlie you usually eat more than me, please just eat something, for me?" I asked, looking her dead in the eye. She held contact as she stabbed something with her fork and put it in her mouth, slowly eating it. "Thank you." I smiled. She was still chewing on the same bite off food for five minutes I was about to say something but then there was a knock at the door, I looked up to Brax, standing there looking at me. Obviously waiting to see if he was welcome, I stared back at him not breaking the gaze until Tyler spoke.

"Hey mate come in, join the party." He smiled; it was weird for Tyler to get along with Brax. Tyler was a football player and Brax was a surfer, to completely different people, you could either be one or the other. Since I joined the footy team I haven't stepped foot in the ocean.

**Tyler P.O.V**

As soon as I said that I felt a sharp gab to the ribs, I looked over to Matt who wasn't happy, I ignored him. I looked up to see Brax staring and smiling at Charlie, her face was blushing and she was smiling, actually smiling, not faking it, trying to trick us but actually smiling, I shook my head in amazement. These two, still obviously in love just needed to make up and kiss already. I could see as plain as day that he was smitten with her, and yeah he made a stupid mistake and got bashed and broken hearted for it, he won't do it again. And she needs him, he can make her smile by just looking at her, she needed this, someone to help get her mind off what was going on and he was perfect for it.

After about five minutes Brax was sitting on the chair next to Charlie's bed and Matt and I were sitting at the couch on the wall closet to the end of her bed. Matt watching him with hawk like eyes. I felt like hitting him, couldn't he just drop the hate and actually be thankful that there is someone here who can make her smile.

I leant over and whispered in his ear.

"Staring is rude you know? Just leave them be, mate he makes her happy. Let her decide what she wants."

"He broke her heart, he broke the promise he made me." He slurred back.

"Yeah and he got bashed, fined and broken from it. She's forgiven him, and she needs him. Whether you like it or not Brax may be the solution to your sister's problem right now. Would you rather Charlie be alone, scared and unhappy or happy, natural and smiling?" I asked.

"You know I want her to be happy, geez what kind of person do you think I am?" He asked, clearly offended.

"In that case, leave them be. The heart wants what is wants. And for god's sake would you stop staring." I said, hoping I had gotten through to him.

Matt had finally lightened up and for the first time in a long time he had actually had a decent conversation with Brax, a friendly sophisticated one. Leah, Bianca and Roo came to visit Charlie for the first time, making her a little bit happier. They spent 2 hours here before they said their goodbyes and left. Brax was now sitting on the end of Charlie's bed, Matt on the chair beside her and me leaning up against the wall when there was a knock on the door.

"Hello Charlie and Matt and friends." Said the female officer, the male one just nodded. "We are actually here to ask you some questions Charlie, if that is alright." She questioned, withdrawing her note pad from her back pocket, Charlie simply nodded and sat up in her bed.

"Okay if you feel uncomfortable or simply don't want to talk about it just tell us and we will move on, no questions asked. But Charlie, the more questions you answer and the more detail you give will make it easier for us to catch the perpetrator." She smiled, again Charlie just nodded.

"Okay, can you tell me from the beginning? What where you doing that night?" The officer questioned.

Charlie swallowed and began playing with the hem of her hospital gown before speaking.

"I was walking home from a party I had been at, I didn't know many people there and when I couldn't find Tyler I decided I'd begin to walk home. I decided I'd walk through the park and down West St because it would be a quicker route home. I stayed on the path and followed it towards the light pole on the other side of the park. I felt weird as if someone was following me, I stopped and turned around but I couldn't see anyone I just thought it was my mind playing tricks on me." She said still looking down.

Matt was staring at her engulfed in what she was saying while Brax had a serious look on his face, preparing himself for what would come next. She swallowed again before continuing.

"I heard a stick snap or something and I turned around again to see this man in a hoody following me, I turned around and began walking faster. Not wanting to panic in case it was just coincidence, I changed my direction a few times and each time he followed me, I kept slightly looking back and noticed he was getting close and closer each time. Until I lost my cool and began to run, he ran after me and that's when I began to scream for help. I trapped myself in a corner and he walked up and grabbed me, I fought back but I just wasn't strong enough. He had me on the ground and I kicked him in the groin I escaped only to have him grab my ankle and drag me back under him again. He ripped my dress and I was still struggling and then he hit me over the head with a rock." She said, with no emotion was to ever.

"I woke up in the morning and I heard voices, soon enough Heath and Brody found me. Once the ambulance arrived I got anesthetised and I don't remember much more." She said simply.

"Okay you are doing great but what can you tell us about him. Tall, short, fat, skinny...?" The female asked.

"I don't remember much but I do remember that he was quite tall, maybe as tall as Tyler, he was broad, not fat but I guess quite muscular. He wore a black hoody and jeans, his voice was very deep and hoarse and his hair was brown and shaggy. I-I don't remember anything else." She whispered, the night obviously running back through her head.

"The nurses say you dream about the ordeal, about your attacker... Can your dreams tell you anything about him?" This officer was milking every single detail out of her.

"In my dreams, his face is always hidden by the shadow of his hoody..." she answered.

"Okay, if you remember anything further about him, anything at all don't be hesitant to call me." The officer said before exiting the room.

**Matt P.O.V**

I sat back and watched Brax and Charlie talking, I have to admit he was good with her. He managed to get more out of her in 5 minutes then I have in 3 hours. There was nothing awkward about it, no awkward ex aroma floating around; it was if they had never broken up. Only difference was they weren't shoving their tongues down each other's throat.

Tyler was right, Brax was the solution to her problems, well part of them but he was doing a better job than I ever did. From now on I would try to be civil to him, try to be sincere and nice whilst he was around my sister. She didn't need the extra worry of wondering when I'd lash out and hit him.

I was willing to give Brax another go, as long as he didn't fuck it up.

**Chapter 18 Spoilers:**

**Discharged from hospital.**

**Brax notices something is definatley different and is worried. **


	18. Giving In

**Chapter 18: Giving In.**

**Charlie P.O.V**

I had been discharged from hospital for about a week now, my shoulder no longer hurt but the bruises were still very evident on my body, deep purple colour that was protruding out my skin. I had gone from being a happy teenager and being able to look at myself naked in the mirror without even judging or complaining out my body but now, I couldn't even look at myself. When I saw the bruises and the cuts I felt sick, it reminded me of that night, the night I had been dreaming about ever since I had gotten off those heavy drugs that disabled me from even thinking. I must say I miss them; I miss the peacefulness they gave me, the numb feeling that come with it, the feeling of nothing. But now I'm not peaceful I'm far from it, I'm in war, war in my mind. I'm even afraid of sleeping, trying to delay it as much as possible because I know that as soon as I slip into that uncertainty, I'll see the man's figure, not his face but his figure.

I looked over to the clock, 2:13am; I rolled back over and stared at the ceiling. I was so tired, my eyes stinging, my body crying out for sleep, a cry I couldn't answer or help. I picked up my can of Red Bull and shook it, it was nearly empty, I skulled the last sip, hoping it'd help me get through the night. I threw the can on the floor next to the empty 6 pack packet of Red Bull energy drinks... I laid back in bed and felt sleepiness overcome me, the dark of the night sweeping through my body. I had been fighting this urge all night long; I just couldn't fight it any longer. Finally sleeps overcome me and I felt my eyes close for the last time tonight.

**Matt P.O.V**

I woke up to a piercing scream, splitting the night air. It was Charlie... Every night since she got released she woke up us up in the middle of the night with her ear splitting scream of horror. I jumped out of bed and ran down the hall way and busted through her bedroom door to see her sitting up in her bed with her eyes open, and bulging out of her head, although she wasn't awake it was like she was sleep waking, the lights were on but nobody was home. For the past week I've tried waking her up slowly and quietly but she just starts scratching and clawing at me, scream for me to get off her, unaware that the person touching her is in fact her brother, not her rapist. I was over trying to go at this slowly, soon enough she was going to really hurt herself so instead I decided to basically tackle her.

I launched myself into her, knocking her back onto her bed and stopping the scream.

"Charlie! Charlie! It's me! It's me!" I screamed, waking her up out of her dream. She looked at me, her chest rising and falling heavily and her eyes welling up and she began sobbing.

Every night I've spent most my time sleeping in her bed, with her sobbing into my chest, trying to calm herself and frankly I was over it, she needed to see someone about this, she needed help.

**Brax P.O.V**

I was walking down the beach with my board under my arm, laughing and joking with the boys. We have been meeting up with the pretty girls group of late, teaching them how to surf. The usuals were Leah, Bianca, Roo, Beck, Hayley and Tanya. 6 girls and 7 River Boys, so obviously one of us had to miss out, which was me but I didn't really mind. The only reason the boys were teaching them to 'surf' was because it was an easy way to touch them and crack onto them. I wasn't interested in any of them, only in one girl that I couldn't have and that I haven't seen since she left hospital.

We walked up to the group of girls who were sitting on the sand in their bikini's waiting for us.

"Okay girls let's get surfing." Said Brody slapping his hands together, one by one they stood up until all but one was standing. There was Charlie, sitting on the sand in black skinny jeans and a pink cardigan, her hair lifelessly dangling down her shoulder and her back. It made no sense, Charlie dressed like that when it was 35 degrees and the sun shining, typical summer weather, I was hoot and I was just wearing board shorts.

"Buckton where's the bikini? I prefer you in that." Snickered Pee-Wee, trying to lighten the mood, she just looked down and I shot a warning look at Pee-Wee as if to say. 'Shut your mouth now, or I'll shut it for you.' He got the hint and led the group down the beach and into the water.

I sat down next to her, far enough way so she wouldn't get uncomfortable.

"Hey..." I said quietly, she looked up at me through her hair and smiled weakly. I looked down and saw the her skinny jeans who once fitted her well were now bagging and lose, her once vibrant hair now dull and drab, the sparkle in her eyes gone. She was suffering. My back was burning in the hot summer's sun; I couldn't imagine what she was feeling in her long clothes designed for winter. I got up off the sand, she looked up at me.

"Okay come on, my back is burning and I'm sure you're melting in that so let's get up and move into the shade before you faint from heat stroke." I said cheekily as I held out my hands to her. She looked at them and hesitated before placing her small, cold hands in mine; I wrapped my fingers around her's and pulled her carefully to her feet. She leant down and grabbed her beach bag and her shirt and cardigan slid down her body a little bit, exposing a bruise the size of my fist. My stomach dropped once I realised why she was wearing all this stuff, she was trying to cover up the bruises, to stop people from staring and asking questions. It would have been hard enough for her to forget it without people constantly asking about it.

I walked up the sandy high to the table that was covered in graffiti and shaded by a large pine cone tree; I leant my board up beside it and sat down on the opposite side of Charlie.

**Charlie P.O.V**

Brax and I were now sitting down on the beach with juices that we had bought us both about ½ an hour ago, he had already finished his and I was only ¼ the way through but I was bored of it already, I handed it over to Brax and he took it and sipped on it.

"So, how are things?" He asked.

I decided to lie, I didn't want sympathy.

"Great, everything is good." I smiled. He looked at me with a serious gaze, knowing I was lying, he just knew but thankfully he decided to drop it and let me pretend.

"You know Charlie that everyone is here for you, whenever you need it." He said quietly, looking me directly in the eyes.

"I know, I just need to face this by myself. Stand on my own two feet." I whispered.

"I know, but Charlie please believe me when I say this. I am here for you, when you need me. Just call me up and I'll come running, I never meant to hurt you and I still love you I don't like seeing you struggle like this." He said, looking at me. The butterflies began to flutter in my stomach; he was a lot closer than I thought he was.

"I-I-I know. And thank you." I smiled at him, this time with meaning.

"Anytime." He breathed, his breath hitting my lips. I swallowed, I knew where this was going and I was fine with it. He leant in closer and his lips joined mine and his hands snaked around my hip. Then the flash backs hit, him touching my waist, forcing his lips on mine, my screaming for him to stop.

I broke the kiss and got to my feet as I began to quickly walk home.

**Brax P.O.V**

I sat there, shocked about what just happened and how stupid I was. I can't believe I thought she'd be ready to do anything close to intimate; I got to my feet leaving behind my board and ran after her. I called her name repeatedly but she just kept walking, until I stood in front of her, blocking her way.

"Charlie..." I yelled trying to stop her, she barged past me. "Charlie...!" I yelled, grabbing her shoulder and forcing her to stop, she winced away in pain as I realised I touched her sore shoulder. "I'm sorry, I-I don't know why I did that." I cried as I tried to get her to stop.

"It's not your fault." She said as she continued to walk, I stopped and watched her walk away.

"It is, and I'm sorry!" I yelled after her, she spun around so she was facing me tears running down her face.

"IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!" She screamed. "It's mine... Brax It's mine! I can't even look at myself in the mirror without being repulsed, I haven't eaten in 4 days because every time I do I throw it up because I think of what he did to me! I can't sleep without waking up ½ hour later screaming, crying and sobbing in a cold sweat, my brother has to sleep next to me! I'm 16 years old who needs my brother to sleep next to me! I'm a sook! And even when things are beginning to get better I push them away because I'm afraid that if I let a guy in he'll just rape me!" Her voice cracked on the word rape.

"Charlie..." I tried to speak but she cut me off.

"No, don't. Just leave me alone. I can't give you what you want; you need to move on, to someone who can fill your needs because I can't! And I never will!" She sobbed as she walked away.

I ran up to her and stood in front of her again, grabbing her wrists this time holding them lightly so I didn't intimidate her. I looked down at her, she had tears streaming down her face, along with her makeup. I was about to speak but she broke down crying again.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry." She muttered over and over, I pulled her into my chest and she finally gave in, letting someone comfort her, I rocked back and forth slowly holding her tightly in my arms as her sobs got louder and louder.

**Chapter 19 Spoilers:**

**Brax turns up at Charlie's window.**

**He spends the night.**

**Will Charlie do something she regrets? **

* * *

><p><em>Hey everyone, sorry I've taken so long to update this story, I've just lost interest and I'm busy writing other stories. I now have a new story called Stolen Lives. For information in the first chapter, do me a favour and check it out =)<em>


	19. I Promise

**Here we go readers, the update you've all been asking for. It took me two days to write and it's over 4,000 words long, so please enjoy. Also seeing it was so long I only managed to proof read half of it. Anyway enjoy and review. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: I Promise.<strong>

**Charlie P.O.V  
><strong>I quickly said goodbye to Brax and began walking home, still wiping away the constant stream of tears gushing from my eyes. I felt weak and useless, over the past couple days since the attack I've been relying on everyone to support me and keep me on my feet, I try to get some stability back into my life by becoming more independent but it just doesn't work. I try to look after myself, but the people around me just won't let me. For example, yesterday I tried to make some toast for breakfast as soon as I got the bread out Matt walked in and completely made a big fuss about it. Insisting that I go sit down and rest while he makes me my breakfast, 'you need to rest, you've been through a massive ordeal.' His words not mine. I feel like a children, I pretty sure that they think I'll snap in half if I picked up a butter knife. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if tomorrow they decided what I wore and where I went, I feel like a 5 year old, trapped in a 16 year old girl's body.

I turned down my driveway to see Matt's car parked. 'Great here comes 20 questions.' I thought.

I opened the door, letting it slam close and headed straight for the stairs, hoping that if I was quick he mighten notice me. I got to the bottom of the staircase before I heard someone get out of the lounge chair and run along the tiled floor.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"The Beach." I answered back simply.

"Who with?"

"None of your business." I snapped back.

"Ah it is a little bit of my business, I promised dad I'd keep an eye on you." He said back smartly.

"Don't bother." I snickered.

"Charlie I'm just trying to protect you and keep you safe." He said sympathetically.

"Matt seriously, I got raped! Not stalked, kidnapped and tortured. I can look after myself; I'm 16 years old and capable of it. So just stop with the 20 questions every time I bloody come home and for god's sake let me make my own god damned toast!" I screamed, as I turned away and stormed up the stairs. Before slamming my bedroom door and heading to my ensuite.

**Matt P.O.V**

I stood there, completely shocked, my mouth most likely on the ground. I had never seen her snap like that before, I was only doing what dad told me to, I thought she'd like to know that we are here for her. I watched her storm upstairs, I considered going after her but decided against the idea because I like having my balls between my legs, not ripped off and thrown on the floor. I turned on my heel and jumped slightly when I heard the door slam from the above floor; I sighed and went into the living room. I was left confused, why had she snapped at me and what the hell has toast got to do with anything? I sat back down on the couch just in time to hear my phone vibrate. I picked it up and read the screen. _1 New Message From Tyler._

_Hey man, what's up? _

_Nothing much. Charlie just snapped and yelled at me, she must be PMSing or something aye?_

_Why would she do that?_

_I don't know, all I asked was where she had been, who with, and why..._

_Mate, you need to give her some space... Yesterday you wouldn't even let her make her own breakfast, she needs to feel independent, and as if she isn't leaning on anyone. _

Well at least I know why she was talking about toast...

_I'm just trying to protect her; you don't know what it's like to have something like this happen to your sister._

_Yeah, your right I don't know. But I can tell you, to her it doesn't seem like your trying to protect her, it probably feels like your trying to babysit her. A 16 year old girl who isn't allowed to make her own breakfast or go anywhere without being questioned and hassled would be rather confronting, rather then applauseable... _

I threw my phone back onto the table, not even bothering to text him back. I fell back on the couch, so I was lying on my back, looking up at the ceiling fan. My eyes following it's every rotation, just thinking. Does she really think I'm babysitting her and trying to wrap her up in bubble wrap? Nah it's not possible, she must know that I'm doing this for her best interest. I'm her brother and I love her, it's my job to keep her safe...

**Brax P.O.V**

I walked up the sandy hillside with the group I was hanging out with. Us boys had just finished having a beach game of tackle footy, which basically involves us smashing each other while the girls watch on. When we finally got to the grass of the park, I walked over to where I left my surfboard where I was talking to Charlie under the big pine tree, only to find that she had left her bag on the table, I picked it up and looked inside it, to see if everything was still there.

"Nice bag Darryl." Pee-Wee laughed, and pointed at the floral beach bag.

"Charlie left it here." I said as I tucked my surfboard under my arm and grabbed the bag with my hand.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, wondering why I had picked it up.

"I'm taking it to her." I said.

"Why can't you just give it to Bianca and let her give it to her?" He questioned.

"Because..." I was trying to think of a good reason, but I just couldn't.

"Because you want to get back in her pants... That's it isn't it?" Sam joked.

"Geez mate, that was a bit insensitive. The last thing I want to do it get in her pants." I said.

"Mate, what is wrong with you. I'd jump her if I had the chance" He laughed.

"Take this home with you, I'll get it tomorrow." I said ignoring his last comment, handing him my board, before slipping on my T-shirt and walking past the mob of teenagers, headed for Charlie's place.

I walked down her street, watching to make sure her dad or Matt didn't see me, I knew they were still very cautious of me and didn't trust me as far as they could throw me, and for good reason. I cheated on his daughter and his sister, nearly the worst crime a teenage guy can commit and it's because of me she got attacked. If I was there and with her I would have walked her home and the attacker never would have approached her, although if he did I think I might have been able to fight him off long enough for Charlie to leg it and find help. But no, I cheated on her, broke her heart and because of that she got raped.

I walked past their house causally, not wanting to look as if I was paying too much attention to the certain home, but when I saw that both Matt and Ross's cars were there I decided that knocking on the door mighten have been the grandest gesture. I walked around the corner and jumped their wooden security fence, landing on two feet and ducking down so no one could see me. All the windows and curtains on the bottom level of the house were closed so I quickly and quietly ran towards Charlie's windows.

I looked up to her bedroom window to see that it was closed and the curtain drawn, I walked around the corner and saw that her ensuite light was on, but her window closed. I picked up a few small pebbles out of the garden and threw them at the window, hearing the little noise it made as it made contact with the window pane.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I was lying in the now cold water of my once hot bubble bath, my eyes were closed and I was mentally fighting with myself. Trying to gather enough energy and motivation to get up and out of the bath, get dressed and go to bed. But it was no use, my sleepiness over took me and I continued to lie in the cool water. That was until I heard a noise.

I heard a tap on my window and my eyes flew open, only to look over and see nothing. I closed my eyes again, thinking I was hearing things. It made sense I hadn't had a proper sleep in weeks and was probably very sleep deprived and therefore hearing things that weren't actually there...

But then I heard another tap, I sat up in the bath and looked out the window beside it, to see nothing in the trees, but only to look down and see Brax standing there. I opened the window and leant my head out far enough so he could only see my face and not my naked body.

"Brax what are you doing?" I whispered, not wanting dad to hear. He looked up at me and smiled his stupid grin, before holding up my bag in his hand.

"Shit, I forgot that didn't I?" I questioned.

"Well it's going to be awkward if you didn't." He said cheekily.

"Hang on 2 seconds I got to get dressed, go around to the other window." As soon as I said that he left and went around the other side of the house. I closed the window and pulled the curtain shut before pulling the plug out of the bath and drying myself off with my towel.

**Brax P.O.V**

I was standing awkwardly in the bushes under her window, just hoping Matt or her father wouldn't come out, it might be hard to explain because I probably look like a stalker right now. I had been waiting 5 minutes, looking up at her window waiting for her to open it, eventually the curtains were pulled open and the light from her room shone out onto the now dark yard. I looked up at the sky and saw storm clouds rolling in, which was weird because it was such a beautiful, pleasant day today. I heard her window open and I looked up to see her head poking out the window, her hair done up in a loose bun.

"Your decent right?" Just questioning in case I started climbing up and she wasn't dressed.

"No Brax, I'm going to let you come up here while I'm naked. Of course I am." She said sarcastically.

I slung the bags handles over my shoulder and grabbed hold of the trestle and began to climb my way up the side of her house, trying to be as quiet as I could so #1 Her dad wouldn't hear #2 Matt wouldn't hear and #3 so the neighbours would see. Once I got high enough I grabbed hold of her window sill and pull myself up so half my body was in her room, I put my arm in and dropped the bag on the floor.

"There you go." I said, smiling up at her. It was then I heard there backdoor open and someone walk out onto the veranda.

"Who's out there! I'll call the police if you don't leave." Threatened her father, I looked up at her, terror in her eyes. She grabbed the back on my shirt and began pulling me through the window so her dad wouldn't see me. I scrambled the rest of the way through, landing on the floor with a thud. Charlie stepped over me and closed her window, before pulling the curtains closed and running over to her door and locking it.

I sat up awkwardly and leant against the wall.

"Well that was too close for comfort." I laughed, rubbing my arm.

"Yeah it was. Um thanks for bringing my bag." She said, as she walked over and picked it up off the ground, grabbing out her phone and wallet, putting them on the table and throwing her bag in her cupboard. It was then I realised that her room was a lot messier and unorganised than any other time I had been in here. There were clothes lying on the floor everywhere, her bed wasn't made and empty energy drink cans and bottles everywhere.

"What's with all the energy drinks?" I asked, pointing at the six pack of her desk. It had condensation dripping off it and pooling onto the wood of her desk, obviously just taken out of the fridge.

"Um... I have bad dreams of nights now and they are the only way to help me get through the night without falling asleep." She said quietly, as if she was ashamed.

"You have bad dreams, what about?" I questioned.

"Just that night, it's the same dream over and over." She said a little bit louder.

"Charlie do you see the guys face, what he looks like, who he could be, it would help the police catch him." I said eagerly.

"No I don't. As soon as I'm on the ground, with him on top of me I wake myself up in a screaming fit and a cold sweat, I can't look at him, I just can't. I don't want to see his face it will haunt me." She said with a serious voice. I stopped asking then, if she didn't want to talk about it I wouldn't force her.

I stood up and as soon as I was up right a loud clap of thunder and a lightening bolt pierced the air, causing me to jump a little and the lights in the room to turn off. Everything was quiet, I could only hear Charlie's and mine breathing, but then I heard the loud, urgent sound of rain falling on the roof.

"Anyway thanks for saving my arse, I better get home." I said, opening the windows to look out at a pitch black night sky, being lit up by lightening and sounds of the thunder rumbling through the bay.

"Brax you can't go out in that! You'll end up killing yourself." She squealed as she walked over to me.

"It's rain and a bit of lightening, what's it going to hurt?" I laughed, but as if it was faint a large bolt of lightning lit up the night sky, making a loud cracking sound as it went. "Okay maybe I should wait a little bit." I laughed as I closed the curtains and sat back down. The lights flickered back on and the alarm clocks flashed. Charlie turned on the TV just in time for the 7 o'clock costal news.

_Resistants of Summer Bay have been advised to stay in side until the storm has past. The tropical low while continue to dump massive amounts of rain and reach speeds of up to 100km an hour all through the night. Police have advised that people should stay inside, or find some sort of shelter. In other news..._

I stopped paying attention after the Summer Bay section was over.

"Shit. I said out loud. "How am I meant to get home now..." I asked myself.

"Stay here." She said simply, beginning to pick up the empty cans.

"What! Are you insane? Your dad would kill me if he found out." I said.

"The door is locked so he can't get in, my TV is on so he can't hear you, and there is a bloody big storm outside, so you aren't leaving." She said simply, dumping an armful of can's into her already full rubbish bin.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I rolled over in my bed, looking at the clock that read 2am. The storm was still evidently there, I could hear the wind whistling and the cracks of lightening and I could feel the rumble of thunder. Brax was asleep on the floor, with one of my purple pillows and a blanket to match. He seemed so peaceful and happy, his face free from worry just plastered with deep sleep, thankfully he didn't snore Matt, I can't handle that.

I was more than a little jealous of Brax. How he could fall asleep without the slightest worry of having to face a dream that haunted me, and will continue to do so until the day I die. I continued watching him sleep; just wishing he'd walk up so I'd have someone to talk to, and something to keep me awake... I had just finished my last energy drink about one hour ago and now the caffeine was wearing off and the sleepiness starting to take over.

**Brax P.O.V**

I was woken by a terrible scream, I shot up to see Charlie still asleep in her bed but her eyes were sealed shut and a shocking scream was ripping from her throat. I jumped to my feet and ran over to her bed, she had droplets of sweat rolling off her forehead and her fingers were digging into the sheets of the bed. I didn't know what to do, wake her up or leave her to wake herself up in case she forgot I stayed over and freaks out more.

"Charlie, Charlie wake up!" I said urgently, grabbing her arm. Her other hand grabbed my bicep and started digging her nails in.

"No, no please. Not again, no please!" She stammered.

"Charlie! It's me! It's Brax, please wake up!" I said more urgently, grabbing her hand in mine.

"No don't! I'll do anything, just please don't do that to me again!" She screamed.

"Babe please, please babe. Just wake up, your safe, I won't hurt you. Nothing will hurt you I won't let them!" I screamed, her nails stopped digging into me and her eyes shot open.

"Brax?" She sobbed.

"Yeah babe. It's me." I said quietly.

"Don't leave me, please don't." She sobbed. I wrapped my arms around her and dragged her into my body, holding her tight. She snuggled up to me and I pulled the blanket over both of us. Her head was resting on my bare chest, I could feel her cold tears on my skin, she began wiping them away from her eyes. Her body still shaking and trembling, I held her tightly and began slowly tracing a circle on her bare hip, knowing that for some weird reason my touch always seemed to calm her down.

"Don't leave me Brax." She sobbed, and threw her arm over my waist, holding onto me, making sure I don't leave.

"I won't Charlie, I promise babe." I said, putting my nose in her hair and kissing her head. Moving the covers further up on her trembling body, hoping to warm her up, she felt so cold under my touch.

I leant back against the head board as her heart rate regulated and her breathing slowed, she stirred slowly in my arms and I looked down to see her eyes closed and peacefulness evade her pretty face. I started gently playing with her hair, stroking and taking locks of it and twisting it slowly and gently in my fingers. Once I knew she was asleep, I went to slide out from under her and leave her to sleep in her bed by herself; I don't think it would have been right for me to sleep with her. But as I went to slide out, her hand gripped my hip and her face began to crinkle. I laughed lightly and slide down further in the bed, so I was right under the covers with her. She snuggled into my chest and I slide my arm under her body and pulled her into me.

I watched her as she slept, it was the happiest I had seen her since I cheated on her. Her face was ridden of stress and sadness and replaced with peace and happiness, her face wrinkle and problem free. My hand was resting on her rib cage and I could feel the rivets in between each of her tiny, fragile ribs, this wasn't what I was used to. She had lost so much weight, obviously due to the stress and the ordeal she had been in, but it made me worry. Charlie was very thin before she was attacked, but she was healthy and well toned, she just had a small, petite frame but now she was unhealthy skinny. Charlie was always a good eater, sometimes she could nearly eat as much as me, she loved her food which is one of the things I loved about her, I loved a girl who wasn't afraid to eat. But now once I think about it, I haven't seen her eat in weeks. I was worried.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I woke up in the warm, safe arm of Brax. I smiled to myself knowing that this was the best sleep I've had in a long time. Just being in his arms and snuggled into his body made we feel safe and that satin himself wouldn't be able to lay a finger on me, it was like he was a dream catcher, riding the bad dreams from me. Even when Matt slept with me the dreams didn't stop, I just liked to know that he was there with me and that what was happening was only a dream, no matter how realistic it felt. He might just be the answers to my problem, he might just become like an addictive drug, something I didn't need, but something I wanted and would get, no matter what.

I stretched out in Brax's arms, moaning as I did so, stretching all the muscles that were made stiff during the night. I felt him tense underneath me and I looked up to see his sleep ridden eyes open. I rested my chin on his chest and looked at him; he smiled down at me before moving his arm out from under me and placing it behind my neck. He threw his other arm back behind his head, exposing all the muscles in his arms.

"Thank you Brax." I said quietly.

"For what?" He questioned his face creasing.

"For being here and not leaving me." I said weakly.

He smiled down at me. "It's alright. To be honest I actually liked spending the night here, something I could get used to." He joked, but there was a little bit of truth behind it.

"Why don't you stay again tonight?" I questioned, hoping he'd say yes. He looked at the ceiling and sighed.

"Charlie, I would love to. But mum is going to get suspicious and not to mention your dad is eventually going to catch us. I think you should talk to a professional, someone who can help you with the dreams you've been having. You can't live like this Charlie, you can't live in fear of sleep, it's not possible." He stressed.

"I know." I said weakly looking down at our bodies.

**Brax P.O.V**

It was now 10am and I thought it was about time I went home and faced a very angry, worried mother. I grabbed my T-shirt and slipped it over my head before walking over to Charlie's window, checking to see if anyone was outside. The area was cleared and I opened her window began to crawl out. I had one leg out dangling in the air and the other foot was still firmly placed on her carpet, my head and torso were still in the room and when I went to slide them out Charlie called.

"Hey Brax." I looked up and she approached me, and before I could say anything she grabbed my face and kissed me. I was shocked at first, my eyes were open looking at her and I didn't engage at all. I moved my free hand to her face and she pulled back looking at me, I leant forward and kissed her back, knowing I'd regret it if I didn't. I felt her smile against my lips as I began to kiss and suck on her bottom lip, knowing how much she used to love that when we were together. I slipped my tongue into her mouth, wondering how she would respond, only to be surprised when hers met mine.

She broke the kiss and looked at me; I rubbed my thumb over her cheek before smiling.

"Thank you Brax." She whispered.

"Anytime, but promise me you will seek professional help for those dreams your having. I hate to see your pretty face worried." I said seriously.

"I will, I promise." She smiled. I leant in and kissed her once more before climbing down.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 Spoilers:<strong>

**Charlie seek's professional help.**

**How will she handle her first session?**


	20. Louise Current

******Hey readers, sorry about the wait in uploading, just been busy writing my other story and catching up with school! Hope you like it, I think this one will be a little bit boring, sorry if it is, I try to keep my writing interesting and long, I hate reading stories that are only 500-1,000 words long. And also I only proof read half of it, because I have to finish off preparation for an exam and if I didn't upload it tonight it would have been uploaded tomorrow night, so I thought I'd cut the waiting period. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 20: Louise Current.**

**Charlie P.O.V**

I walked in through the door and through the reception area and towards the elevator; I pressed the button and waited for the doors to open. Once they did I stepped into a big, empty elevator and turned towards the switch board. I looked up and down the list of names before pressing floor number 20 with the name 'Louise Current.'

Louise Current was a physiatrist who specialised in adolescent girls with sexual assault problems; she was only young, 25 years of age and already put through uni and now a practising doctor. I don't know why she was interested in a career that was mostly dominated by older people, maybe it was because she was so young she thought she thought she'd be able to connect with the teenager girls better than the older physiatrists, or maybe she thought we'd be more comfortable around her, or maybe because of the money, it wouldn't surprise me, people do a lot of things for money, but I had a feeling this wasn't a job you could go in just for money, you'd have to be passionate about it. Passionate to sit down and talk to sobbing teenager girls, blabbering about their problems. I wasn't sure, but I was desperate to find out, I'm not sure why... I guess I just wanted to find something out about her before I spilled my deepest darkest memory.

The elevator doors opened and I stepped into another reception area, this one a little more professional and kind of smelt like the dentist. There was already a girl talking to the receptionist so I walked over to the creamy coloured leather couch, sitting down and looking at the coffee table in front of me, browsing through the magazines. I was expecting to find magazines with titles like 'Sexual Assault and You' or 'How to deal with your emotions' but no I found magazines such as 'Dolly' and the 'Cosmopolitan' it surprised me, at least they weren't trying to shove the whole Sexual Assault issue down our throats.

**Louise P.O.V**

"Louise your two o'clock is here." I heard my receptionist say over the phone system, I pressed the button on the phone and grabbed her file, which was empty.

"Send her in please Katie." I said, opening her file and reading the new girls name and details.

_Client: _Charlie Buckton

_Residence: _Summer Bay

_Assault Class: _Rape

_Attacker: _Unknown

_Further Information: _Tests showed no sign of unwanted pregnancy or any contraction of sexually transmitted diseases. Victim was a virgin at the time of the attack.

The door opened and a tall, beautiful brunette walked in, she was wearing skinny jeans, showing off her very slender frame, and a pink hoody, making her torso look very baggy. I've seen this before in rape victims, covering their body with long, baggy clothing to minimise the attraction others give; also it's commonly because they feel disgusted with themselves and trying to hide their weight loss.

She smiled lightly and walked over to the desk I was sitting at; I got up and gave her a friendly hug.

"Hello Charlie, I'm Louise Current, but no need for Miss Current, just call me Louise." I said friendly, walking over to the couch and gesturing for her to take a seat which she did. She didn't say anything which is normal, she had nothing to say, there was no point even introducing herself, because I already knew her name and all her details.

She was a pretty little thing, tall, slender, intelligent, beautiful and confident, or at least she was once, now she's just not as keen to speak up, which is understandable.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I was sitting on this black couch, not like the flat ones you see people lying on in movies but an actually couch that could have been found in a normal household. This room was comforting, it wasn't that business like, comfy couches, a bar fridge in the corner filled with juices and vitamin waters, flowers in vases, personal pictures of her and her friends, a large tropical aquatic tank bubbling away and even a bean bag. This place was comfortable, and a happy place, made me feel settled and a little more contented in sharing my ordeal to a complete stranger.

I was about to speak but she bet me to it.

"Charlie, I understand that you don't feel exactly comfortable around me, I'm a stranger and you're meant to just spill your feelings in front of me, truth is, I've been in your position. On my 18th birthday I went out with a group of friends to a local, popular, and crawling night club called 21. As everyone else does on their 18th, I went mad and drank too much. I met this guy, David, who seemed so nice and charming at the time. We danced and had a bit of fun and soon enough I got separated from my friends, I left my drink with him and went to look for them. I searched for ages and couldn't find anyone of them. So I went back to David and he handed me my drink, it tasted funny at first, but I didn't think anything of it at the time and after that the night is a complete blur." She said, looking me in the eye, she was so confident, made me think she was making this up.

I will never, ever be this confident with what happened to me. It made me feel sick to the bone, made my blood curdle and my skin crawl, and yet she was talking about it as if it was just a normal 18th birthday party.

"I woke up in the morning, naked and in an alley way, some place I'd never seen before. I was distressed and I couldn't think straight, I remember trying to figure out where I was and starting to panic when I couldn't find my clothes and it began to dawn on me, that I was raped. I couldn't get to my feet, I was sore and bruised all over, not to mention I couldn't find any of my clothing, he had ripped my dignity away from me and left me drugged, freezing and in a brick alley way in the middle of nowhere. I crawled in behind the dumpster, and just waited to die, my head was pounding, my vision blurry and my body abused." She said, never once losing my line of sight.

"I was found by cops and taken to the hospital. 3 weeks later I found out I was pregnant, 9 months later I was laying on my back in a surgery getting my baby girl cut out of me." She said, leaning back in her chair and lifting her shirt up slightly so it showed this deep, purple scar. I sucked in a breath, and realised this wasn't just a sick make up story, to suck in damaged girls and encourage them to spill it, this was real.

It dawned on me. She had become a physiatrist because she had been through what I had been through, gone through it like me, she knows how I'm feeling and probably felt awkward and uncomfortable all those years ago when she was in the same situation as me. In a strange room, with a strange person, she wanted to help us girls who were assaulted, not only for us but for herself as well.

"Where is she now, your baby girl? Did you keep her?" I questioned.

"Yeah I did." She said, with a sad voice. "She died 3 months after she was born, a truck smashed into my car, killing her instantly." She said, looking down and fumbling with her hands.

"Charlie, I can't say I know exactly what you're going through because I don't. I don't even remember the assault, and I wasn't a virgin at that point in time, I lost it to someone I loved, someone who loved me back. But you Charlie, he held you down, and forcefully ripped it away from you, which isn't anywhere near close to fair or socially acceptable. By the end of your 10 week course, here with me, I want you to be able to talk about it, openly, freely and without feeling this pain you feel now." She smiled, grabbing my hand, I let her. I felt safe, and happy here with her, I think she'd come more than just a physiatrist, but a friend.

**Brax P.O.V**

I ran out of the surf and up towards Charlie, as soon as I saw her I caught a wave in. She hadn't seen me but I knew it was her, wearing the same things she always does now days. Skinny jeans and a hoody, or some other shirt that didn't show off that tiny body of hers, I don't know whether it was because she was cold, which would be impossible it's like 35 degrees or if it was because she was ashamed, which didn't make sense either, she had the best body I have ever seen.

I dug my surfboard into the sand, took my towel wiped my face and began to run up the hill and towards her.

"Charlie!" I called. She stopped and turned around; seeing it was me she gave a little smile.

"Hey." She said, more happily than usual.

"Are you busy?" I questioned, drying myself off with my towel.

"Um, no not really... Why?" She asked, swinging her shoes in her hand.

"Do you want to get a juice or something?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't knock back the answer.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" She smiled.

We walked back down to wear my gear was before I slipped my shirt on over my head and grabbed my board, walking up the hill next to her. I leant my board up against the back wall of the Surf Club along with my towel and walked around the front to where Charlie was standing and waiting.

"Passionfruit Swirl?" I asked her, getting my wallet from my back pocket.

"No, it's fine. I don't want anything..." She said quietly, still a bit uncomfortable around me.

"Charlie, you said you wanted to come get a juice with me." I said, walking closer to her.

"I didn't say I wanted one." She said cheekily, lifting her head. For the first time in a long time, I could see the sparkle back in her eye, it was only dull and just there, but it was there and I wasn't sure if this meant that the old Charlie was on her way back.

"I know it's your favourite, and I know you always wanted one, so I'm getting it no questions asked." I said again, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards me.

**Charlie P.O.V**

We sat down on the beach together, about ½ a metre away from each other. It was kind of awkward, I didn't really know what to say, I was about to ask him about the weather but decided against it.

"How much do I owe you?" I asked, lifting the smoothie cup in my hand. He smiled, and looked down at the cup, before looking back out to the ocean.

"A little bit of your time." He said quietly, looking at me in the corner of my eye to see how I reacted, I closed my eyes and smiled before shaking my head slightly.

"Always cheeky, but sweet at the same time..." I said quietly, hitting his shoulder playfully.

He laughed and looked back at me.

"Where were you today? Thought I would have seen you at the beach or something..." He said kindly, but it was his way of politely asking if I was okay.

"Um... I went to the city and spoke to a physiatrist..." I said quietly, kind of ashamed.

"Oh really... That's great!" He said excitedly, obviously happy I had followed his advice.

"Yeah, it was... good." I smiled.

"If you don't mind me asking, how was it?" He questioned, all joking aside and his face went serious.

"It was good, much better than expected, I thought I'd be lying on my back on a flat black sofa spilling my feelings to a expressionless, cold old man who just answered with 'Mm' or 'How do you feel about that' or my personal favourite 'I know how you feel'." I said sarcastically.

**Brax P.O.V**

I smiled to myself, Charlie was being sarcastic again, I was beginning to see more and more of the girl I loved, the happy, bubbly, bright spark who loved life and enjoyed each day as it came. Too be honest, and this is going to sound harsh but I was started to get sick of the new Charlie. I just wanted the old one back; I hated seeing her tear stricken face every day, her dull lifeless hair, the black circles under her beautiful sky blue eyes and her perfect body hidden under the ugly clothing. I just hated seeing her in pain, I just wanted Charlie back. The one I met at the bus stop, the confident, happy one.

"So was she nice and did she actually seem interested in what you had to say?" I asked, generally interested.

"Yeah, yeah she was. She is only 25 and she is a fully qualified physiatrist and she actually went through the same thing as me, but hers was worse off in a way..." She said, looking at me. I just nodded kind of confused, hoping she'd go on.

"She was raped at 18, outside a nightclub after her drink was spiked. She didn't actually remember her attack but it was obvious that she was raped, her clothes were torn off her body and taken and she was bruised all over and lying in an alley way all by herself. 9 months later her baby girl was born." She said. My stomach began to flip again, like the day it did when I stood in the hospital and listened to Heath when he told me what had happened to her. I don't understand how people can be so sick and disturbed to actually do that to a girl, an virgin at that.

"Really, that's horrible... Did she end up raising her baby...?" I questioned.

"Um yeah she did but she was involved in a car accident which gave her severe head injuries and killed her daughter instantly. Brax, you have no idea how glad I am that I went and saw her, I actually feel as if I will overcome this and perhaps, maybe one day, completely forget about it. She helped so much, and by the end of the session I found myself being able to confide in her all my closet secrets and I was actually able to talk to her about my rape without even feeling scared or self conscious, it's great." She said eagerly and smiled up at me.

"I'm glad you did to, I can see and feel the old Charlie coming back, and boy did I miss her, a lot." I laughed putting my arm around her and moving closer, I don't know why I did that. I was shocked and I just sat there, wondering how she'd react and hoping I didn't just wreck things.

Instead of shying away as I expected she actually moved in closer and leant her head against my chest.

"I can to." She smiled, before wrapping her arms around me.

**Tyler P.O.V**

I was walking along the Surf Club walk with Matt, Nick and Zach when I looked down and saw Charlie in Brax arms. I stood and watched for a bit, not sure on what to do... Should I tell Matt? He would go crazy and probably go down and try to bash him once again, not only making Charlie feel scared but also sad.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked, looking back at me. I must have dropped back a bit. I had to think quick, to make sure he didn't see his sister cuddling up to someone he hates.

"Nothing mate, nothing." I said, smiling back down at them.

* * *

><p><strong>Also a lot of people have been starting to think that Tyler has a hidden agenda, which he doesn't. I want you viewers to view Tyler as a friend of Charlie, a male friend who isn't just sticking around for sex, but sticking around for friendship.<strong>


	21. Still In Love

****_Hey readers, sorry for such a long wait in updates. Anyway I think you will enjoy this update. Oh and also make sure you vote for Steve Peacocke (Brax) and Esther Anderson (Charlie) for TV Weekly Logie awards! Sick of seeing all the same and boring people win some Logies, Esther (Charlie) really deserves this Gold Logie and Steve (Brax) is an amazing actor! Dan Ewing (Heath) Isn't as good as Steve! Just saying LOL_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Still In Love.<strong>

**Brax P.O.V**

I walked Charlie to the mail box in front of her house, not wanting to go the complete way to the steps knowing her dad and brother would be at my throat, which was fair enough. I said my goodbyes to her and we kissed again, before she broke away and walked inside, I waited until she closed the door behind her before walking away, wanting to make sure she was definitely safe.

I didn't know where I stood with Charlie, were we back together? Or did she want to take things slow? Which is fine with me, or is she just testing the waters to see if there is something left for us, to see if that spark is still there. I could feel it, I could feel the spark every time I looked at her but things are different for her, after all I was the one who cheated on her and she was the one with the weight of the world on her shoulders after her rape. I just hope she was willing it give it a shot.

I walked through the front door of my house to see Heath perched up on the couch eating chips and mum watching TV and Casey on the floor playing with his toys.

"You and Charlie back together?" Heath questioned, not once looking away from the TV.

"Not like it's any of your business, but I don't know. And how the hell did you find out so quickly?" I questioned, rather annoyed that nothing stays quiet for long. I walked to the fridge, taking a can of coke and sitting down at the table.

"Saw you at the beach with her and automatically assumed see was dropping her panties for you, seeing your tongue was down her throat." He said, mum turned around and shot me a dirty look.

"What?" I questioned.

"You just can't seem to stay away from the girls can you Brax? I bet she's like all the others." Mum said. What she meant by all the others was that all my other girlfriends were slutty, blonde, and bimbo's and you'd have to wear a condom while sleeping with them or you'd more than likely catch some disease.

"Nah mum, this one is bloody drop dead gorgeous and her head is actually screwed on. Just too bad Brax got to her first; I wouldn't have minded having a crack." Heath said. I walked up behind Heath and hit the back of his head, after my hand made contact with his skull he flinched away and got up, a little bit stunned.

"What the hell was that for?" He yelled, before walking into his bedroom.

"You know what you bloody did, you are fucking insensitive!" I yelled back, before dropping myself down on the couch. Even though he was my brother he pissed me off a lot with all the stupid, insensitive things he said. For one about the 'dropping her panties' comment, she was raped only a few months ago so it's probably not the most sensible thing to say and next with the 'I'd give her a crack' comment, as if she was just a piece of meat. And he wonders why he never gets a girlfriend.

**Charlie P.O.V**

Dad dropped me off at Louise's building and I made my way inside, signing in and then heading towards the elevator for my 2nd session with her. I dreamt again last night, about the guy but I can never manage to look at him, see his face and take in details that might help catch the guy. I also tell myself that I'd be brave and face him, and bring him to justice but I just can't, no matter how hard I try. I'm thinking about telling Louise about the dreams, I'm pretty sure she would have gone through the same thing as me, and I'm even more sure that she'd have good advice on what I should do about it.

She greeted me with a hug as I stepped into her office, leading me into the room where I took a seat on the couch and watched her make us both a cup of herbal green tea, good for relaxing apparently.

"So how is everything?" She questioned, handing me a cup of tea before sitting on the couch and crossing her legs.

"Yeah, it's all good..." I answered back, taking a sip of tea before placing on the table, allowing it to cool down a bit.

"I've been doing this job for about 3 years and spent 4 years at uni studying people's behaviour. I know you are lying, what's up?" She questioned this time, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Well I'm just a little bit confused at the moment." I said, she just nodded, encouraging me to go on.

"You know Brax, the guy I told you about?"

"Yeah, the one who you caught cheating on you..."

"Yeah well, we were down the beach the other day, after my first session with you and we got talking and well one thing led to another and he kissed me. At first I was freaking out, it brought back memories of the attack, but he held the side of my face, the way he always used to and I don't know... It just calmed me and I let him kiss me, I enjoyed it and I got the warm butterfly feeling I always used to... I just don't know what to do, I know he wants more than that, and I don't mean sex I mean a relationship. I just don't think I'm ready for it, and I do trust him even after what he did, he had been helping me out a lot these last couple months. If he asks me about it, I'm nearly certain I'll be speechless." I said, making direct eye contact with her.

"Well it is a good thing that he doesn't just want sex from you, because I can tell you from past experiences when it comes to having sex after your attack and you get nervous and scared, and if he doesn't push or force you into it then that is great. I believe that if you are ready for it, you will make the first move, not him make it and you just go along with it. I've heard quite a lot from this Brax character and from what you've told me he does seem very sympathetic towards you and very supportive which is always a good thing. And I probably shouldn't be saying this, but just quietly between you and me I'd rather have a good looking, strong boyfriend comforting me rather than a friend or a family member, it just makes you feel so good and warm inside to know that he isn't comforting you because he has to, but because he wants to. Although I'm not saying that you should jump into a relationship, I can't even say if you're ready for it or not, because I don't know, the only person who knows is you, and only you." She said, taking a sip of her tea before smiling at me.

I nodded, before picking up my cup and taking a sip from it, still not completely sure of what to do with the matter.

"Oh and before I forget I've been having dreams..." I said quietly.

"Ah, let me guess the dreams of your attack, where you just can't look at his face...?" she questioned, obviously knowing what I was talking about, I just nodded.

"That happens to 9 out of 10 victims and really the only way to get rid of them is to face them head on, and it could also be very beneficial so your case, it will not only help you get some closure but it will help with the investigation. I know it's hard, but when you are ready, and when you dream about it again, don't look away, look at him, get as much details as you can. I know it's scary but you just have to realise, your dreams won't hurt you and either will he, it's a memory and it can't physically hurt you, it can only hurt you emotionally." She said with confidence.

**Ross P.O.V**

I picked Charlie up from her session and I've noticed a dramatic change in her, she's smiling more, and crying less. Louise was working wonders even though she's only had two sessions. Louise rings me after every session, tells me about how much of an improvement Charlie has made, although she never tells me what they talk about or what Charlie has said, doctor, patient confidentiality of course.

I think that Charlie deciding she was going to start seeing someone for help was the best idea she has ever had, although it costs me $200 an hour it is more than worth it. I'm finally seeing my baby girl smiling, and laughing and getting back to being a teenager.

**Matt P.O.V**

I was sitting on the couch next to Charlie watching some pathetic romantic drama show that Charlie absolutely loved it. I grabbed the last hand of pop corn, shoving it into my mouth and chewing it slowly, hoping Charlie wouldn't notice.

"Jesus Matt! I only cooked that about 5 minutes ago and you've already eaten it all!" She said angrily, getting up and taking the bowl with her and into the kitchen. I shrugged and sunk back into the chair, as I heard Charlie's phone vibrate on the table. Her phone had not stopped vibrating all day; I picked it up and looked at the screen. Charlie and I always checked each other's messages and read them to each other if we were busy. _1 new message from Brax _the phone read, I opened it apprehensively, not 100% sure if I should be reading this message but thought what the hell, she always reads my messages.

'_How was the session babe?' _The message read, Charlie quickly walked over and snatched it off me, reading the message and sending a reply, I just stared at her the whole time.

"What?" She questioned, sitting back down on the couch with a bowl of pop corn.

"You can't be serious? Charlie you aren't with him again?" I asked, hoping she wasn't, she didn't need him, she deserved better.

"Not like it's any of your business, but no we aren't we are just friends." She said.

"Friends my arse, friends don't call each other babe." I laughed.

"We are not together Matt; get that in your thick head." She snapped, before getting up and shoving the bowl in my chest before storming up stairs. I shrugged before leaning over and taking the remote and changing the channel, something was going on between them, I knew this because of the ways he reacted, she was defensive about it. But I'm going to let it pan out, and see what happens.

**Brax P.O.V**

I walked into my room, after having a shower, dropping the towel from my waist and putting on a pair of boxers, picking up the towel and beginning to dry my hair as my phone rang. I walked over to my bed, picked it up and saw the caller id, _'Charlie calling'. _I smiled to myself before picking up the phone and trying to sound normal.

"Hey." I said as I grabbed a shirt out of the cupboard.

"Matt read the message..." Was all she had to say, I thought back to what I had said, and then realised.

"Oh shit." I breathed, running my hand through my hair, now knowing that this will set us back.

"Yeah oh shit..." she sighed.

"What happened?" I questioned, hoping on some miracle that Matt didn't react but supported it but I can't imagine 'Oh Charlie, Brax still loves you, give him another chance.' Coming out of his mouth.

"He had a go at me, I may have sort of snapped at him... Now he definitely thinks we are back together, and I can almost guarantee he'll tell dad. Who won't be too happy about it." She said quietly.

"Shit, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it." I replied, but too be honest I didn't mean to say it, it just came out naturally.

"Nah don't be, Matt and dad will just have to get over it, and I don't know why but you saying it to me puts the biggest smile on my face, I miss us..." She said. A smile spread across my face, and my heart picked up its pace, a million things were running through my head but I only had one thing to say.

"I still love you Charlie, and I want you back." I quickly said, breathing a sigh of relief, finally getting it off my chest ever since the day she dumped me on the beach. She stayed quiet, I couldn't hear her on the end of the line, I was beginning to think she had hung up on me, but there was no dial tone.

"Charlie...?" I questioned, suddenly getting very nervous and worried.

"Meet me at the south side of the beach in 20 minutes?" She said, not making any reference to what I just told her.

"Um, yeah okay." I said, shortly after I heard the dial tone. Shit, I just told her I loved her, probably freaking her out... Did I just wreck what I've been trying to fix for such a long time?

I put on my hoody seeing it was coming into winter and the beach was real windy and choppy of a night these days, before locking my door and climbing out of the window, quietly jumping to the ground and sneaking around the side of the house and onto the foot path, heading towards the beach.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I was standing on the beach, my cold bare feet buried in the sand, the sea was wild with waves and the breeze was knocking my hair about everywhere, the wind was quick and cold, nipping at my exposed skin. I rubbed my hand up my arm, trying to make the goose bumps disappear, now realising that before I climbed out of my window I should have put on a jumper, or even a long sleeved cardigan. I looked up at the full moon.

"Hey." I heard someone call.

"Have you ever noticed how big the moon is when it rises, but how little it is when it's up in the sky?" I asked out loud.

"It's just your perspective, it actually doesn't matter where it is or where you are in the world, if you hold your hand up and close one eye it's never bigger than your thumb." Brax said, coming up behind me and holding his thumb up, proving his point, I smiled.

"Look Charlie, I'm sorry for freaking you out on the phone earlier, I really am, I shouldn't have said what I said, I know you are still confused and scared about relationships seeing what you have been through and I shouldn't have put that much pressure on you and I'm so-"He said quickly, blabbering on and on, but I cut him off.

"Did you mean it!" I shouted, loud enough to get over the noise of his voice and gain his attention.

"Mean what?" He asked confused.

"That you still love me?" I questioned, kind of embarrassed and scared for the outcome; things could become very awkward if he says no.

"Yes, I did." He answered simply.

I looked away from him, I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks, my palms were clammy and my stomach was doing flips.

"But Charlie, I didn't mean to put you under pressure, and I shouldn't have said it but I just couldn't help it." He said apologetically, looking down at the sand.

I brushed the hair out of my face and behind my ears and I walked closer to Brax, he was still looking down at the sand. I stepped in even closer and he looked up at me, shocked at how close I was. I gently grabbed his big face in my hands and brushed my thumb over his cheek before leaning up on my toes and lightly pressed my lips on his.

I moved mine against him slowly, moving my hands around to the back of his head and into his hair. His lips still remain still against mine, in shock at what was happening. I broke away, after a few seconds, thinking he didn't what this to happen, seeing he didn't react at all.

I rocked back on my feet and opened my eyes, looking up at him; his eyes were wide with shock but shortly after a smile spread across his face. I was about to speak but his hand reached out for my face and he moved in closer, pressing his lips against mine. I smiled against his lips, as they moved against mine, his tongue slowly edging into my mouth.

The kiss soon grew passionate and his hands were at my hips, pulling me into him as my hands were entangled in his hair. I pulled away and looked down at the ground, I leant my head against his face and he kissed my forehead.

"I love you to." I smiled.

Leaning back in and continuing the kiss.


	22. Tuning Buckton

****_Sorry about the long wait in between uploads, but I can't think of anything to do with this story anymore, but *YES* I will continue to write more chapters with it, so please don't stress. I will be busy in the next couple weeks, due to school and the fact that I have other commitments so I don't know when I'll be able to upload this story again. _

_Thanks. :-)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Tuning Buckton<strong>

**Brax P.O.V**

I was walking Charlie home and when we got to her street she stopped and pulled my hand, pulling me back towards her.

"What?" I questioned, looking around to see what she was worried about.

"I don't think we should go down there, you know to the front door of my house, I forgot my keys and if I knock, dad will come and he won't be happy to see you..." She trailed off; I just bit my lip and nodded, understanding that her father wouldn't be too happy to see the guy who broke his little girl's heart by cheating on her with another girl. Even after I promised her that she was the only girl for me.

"Well what do you want to do... tunnel in?" I questioned sarcastically, she snickered and rolled her eyes before pulling me towards the shrubbery to our left. We made our way through the assortment of bushes and ferns, Charlie was leading she seemed to know where she was going, lucky for me, because I had no clue where we were going.

She stopped and I ran into her, pushing her slight, I grabbed her hips and steadied her, she glared back at me and I mouthed the word 'sorry'. I looked up and saw a fence in our way, she turned to the left and followed the fence down until it came to an end and opened up into the park behind her house.

"Nice touch... knowing your way through the jungle." I said cheekily, pointing back towards the scrub we had just encountered and somehow made our way through it.

"Help me up." She said, looking towards the fence. I could make it over easily but she couldn't, she was about a foot and a half shorter than me, and was lucky to even grip the top of the wooden fence. I grabbed her by the hips and lifted her up; she managed to get half her body over the fence, leaving the other half dangling on my side.

She was wearing a loose dress, I guess girls call it a beach dress, I don't know and I don't care but as she was positioned like this, on the fence I got a pretty good view. I know it was wrong, even though she was my girlfriend it didn't feel right to be eyeing up her dress the first couple hours we've been back together, but then again what she doesn't know won't hurt her.

"Are you staring at my arse?" She questioned, my heart beat raised.

"I certainly wasn't... Well not now..." I said awkwardly as I helped her over, she swung her leg over the fence, followed by the other one before I heard her hit the ground on the other side. I put my hands on top of the fence, and jumped, using my arms to hoist me up high enough for me to swing my legs over the fence and jump over.

Once I hit the ground I looked up and saw that Charlie was already across the garden and standing under her window, her hand waving, ushering me towards her. I ran across the now dark garden, hoping her father, or brother wouldn't come out for some reason.

"Be quiet okay?" She said, as I grabbed her by the hips and lifted her up to grab the bottom of the vine trestle, once her hands gripped the trestle my hands found their way to her the bottom of her feet, hoisting her up further until she was safely climbing her way to her room.

**Charlie P.O.V**

Once I crawled through the window I opened it wider so Brax could fit in before running over the door and locking it shut. I waited for Brax to crawl through the window before I swung my leg back out the window.

"Hey, hey what are you doing?" He questioned, his hand grabbing my hips not wanting me to leave, I almost blushed.

"Well... Dad and Matt still think I'm out so if I walk down the stairs they are going to realise that they didn't see me come home, through the door. So that's what I'm doing, I'm going to walk through the door and come back up here." I said, stating my well thought out plan. I could see him processing what I was saying, he was looking off into the distance thinking before he suddenly stopped and kissed me once before letting my go and walking towards my bed.

"Okay, see you shortly." He said, I almost laughed as I began to climb down the side of my house and make my way towards the front, hoping I wouldn't get caught. I knocked on the door and waited for dad or Matt to come and answer it, and asking me 20 questions before I've even managed to step through the door.

I heard footsteps approaching the door, and then I saw Matt's face in the clear glass next to the door frame, looking at me before hiding back behind the door, this should be interesting.

"Who is it?" I heard him calling, trying to impersonate a female, who sounds as if she smokes a 40 pack a day.

"Matt stop being stupid let me in." I questioned, knowing that was a stupid thing to ask, he was only _just _getting started.

"Sorry I didn't quite catch your name in that love." He said, still working the 'female' voice.

"Matt! I'm serious open the door now; I swear to god I will kill you." I said, starting to get annoyed.

He didn't respond, but in the middle of our door was a small fogged glass panel, which I could see him through. I then noticed the fogged shadow of him getting smaller and smaller, then realised he was walking back into the living room.

"God damn it Matt!" I yelled, dropping my beach bag and then walking into the bushes beside the house. I was looking around for the spare key I hid in here back when we first moved here, me being me I always managed to lose my phone, wallet and most of all my keys. When we bought the house we got 7 keys made for it, 2 for Matt, 2 for dad and 3 for me. I always had one in my wallet, one in my room, and then other I hid in one of those little fake plastic rock key hidey holes things. I searched around, sifting through the leaf litter, problem with these rock things are that they are so realistic that when you need the bloody things you can't find them.

I found a rock that I think was the plastic one and shook it; I heard something rattle inside of it. I turned it over and popper the bottom off retrieving the key and walking to the door, letting myself in. I slammed the door shut and walked into the living room, throwing my bag at Matt's face and snatching the juice he was drinking off him and heading towards my room.

"Why such a big rush?" He questioned, rubbing the side of his face.

_Oh well you know I'm hiding my boyfriend in my room, you know the one who cheated on me and the one I dumped? But don't worry I'll probably just be making out with him in the room above this one while you sit down here and watch TV not knowing a thing._

Is what I felt like saying, I just ignored him and walked up the stairs, knocking on my door I put my ear up against the door and listened carefully, I heard footsteps coming closer but they stopped, Brax obviously not sure if he should open it or not.

"Brax let me in." I whispered, leaning against the door, in hope I would push it open, because I could hear Matt walking up the stairs. The door fell open and I rushed inside, slamming the door shut behind me and locking it, hoping Matt wouldn't come and 'apologise'. I closed my eyes when I heard his door close; I sighed and turned around running into Brax and causing us to tumble to the floor. I landed on Brax, my head hitting his with a smack, I was sure I split my head open. My hand flew to my head and I opened my eyes to see Brax staring up at me, not sure what to say, his facial expression went from poker face to a cheeky smile, I felt his hand trail up my leg and thighs, resting on my arse.

"What are you smiling at?" I questioned, kind of annoyed and rubbing my head, trying to get the pain to leave my skull.

"You are the clumsiest person I have ever met." He laughed as I rolled off him and lay on my back facing the ceiling, the light spinning slightly. He rolled on his side and propped his elbow up, resting his head on it as he watched me. His stare was intense and his eyes were burning a hole in me, I looked over at him, and he raised his eyebrows, not blinking once, making me very nervous. I squirmed under his stare and rolled onto my side, facing away from me as my head started to steady.

"Urgh shut up, and stop with the grinning you're making me blush." I moaned, I felt his hand rest on my hip and he moved closer to me and I felt his nose in my hair, smelling it and breathing down my neck, the way he always used to when he'd spend time with me here at my house, whether we were in my bed spooning, or on the couch cuddling, of course when dad and Matt weren't home.

I smile spread across my face as his warm breath trailed down my back, making the hair on the back of my neck stand on edge and shivers to ricochet up my back. I squealed and a spasm rocked my body as the shiver travelled up my spine, I could feel him laugh behind me, his chest pushed up against my back so I could feel every breath he took and sometimes I even swear I could feel his heart beat. He found it amusing, the he could make me go weak, make me squeal and make me squirm just by breathing down my neck, I don't know why he could, I didn't think it would get to me that much but it did. It made my pulse quicken and my whole body to tingle with heat.

**Brax P.O.V**

I smiled spread across my face and I chuckled slightly at her squirmish behaviour, but when she squealed, by god she made me weak. It wasn't a squeal of pain, or of disapproval, it was the squeal I was used to. She always used to do it when I'd run my hand up her back lightly, I think she does it whenever she gets ticklish and whenever I touch sensitive spots, like the small of her back, or when I used to kiss her neck or even when I'd run my hand from her neck, down her back and around to her belly. She always let off this high pitched cute squeal, making my knee's go weak and turning my heart to water.

I moved my head from the back of her neck and rested it against her cheek, I put one of my legs over hers and she somehow managed to awkwardly turn around and face me, her face buried into my chest and her arms wrapped around me, I must say that this was uncomfortable, I would have much preferred a bed but at the moment I'd take anything.

**Matt P.O.V**

I turned off the TV as the credit of the movie I was watching rolled down the screen, I threw the remote on the couch beside me and got to my feet, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a can of Coke out of the fridge and heading upstairs towards my bedroom, the feel of playing Xbox growing strong.

As I climbed the stairs I heard a noise, so I stopped and waited to see if I would hear it again, the house rang with silence so I continued up the stairs until this time I heard laughter and stopped. It went silent again and I took a sip of my drink, hearing the laughter again. I swallowed the Coke slowly, as if it would make a noise if I didn't and I slowly crept up the stairs and towards the noise.

I found myself standing outside Charlie's room, and I could hear a soft murmuring sound coming from inside her room. I couldn't here who it was or what they were saying but they were being very discrete about it, only then did I realise that I hadn't seen Charlie come in with anyone, I put my hand on the door and tried to push it open but it was locked, the noise stopped suddenly.

"Who are you talking to?"I questioned, getting suspicious. I stood there awkwardly waiting to hear a response.

"Um... No one." She said.

"So you're talking to yourself?" I asked, knowing something was going on.

"Ah no, I'm on the phone." She said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah... With who?" I asked.

"Leah." She said back quickly, way too quickly. Usually she'd just say 'none of your business.'

"Tell what ever boy that is in your room, to get out because dad's home in 5 minutes." I said, slightly amused as I walked away. I knew there was a guy in her room, because if it was a girl she would have brought her through the front door. She does the same thing I do, brings the ones up the side of the house by climbing the trestles and climbing through the window, the ones we don't want to have to explain to dad.

**Brax P.O.V**

After I quickly climbed down the side of Charlie's house after giving her a kiss goodnight, I managed to find my way back out through the jungle of bushes and ferns before making my way back to my house. I envied Charlie, she had such a nice house, always clean, always food in the fridge and always just a nice place to be with a supportive brother and father, sure enough I had supportive brothers, they were my rock but I didn't have a dad, only a sperm donor seeing he took off as soon as he could and well mum... mum was mum. My house was nothing special, and too be honest I didn't want Charlie coming around I was ashamed or this place, and my mum. She never cooked us anything, or cleaned the house at all, it was always left up to me and I didn't have much time and even if I did clean this place up it looked like shit anyway.

I walked into my house and saw that nothing had changed, mum sitting on the couch smoking, Heath nowhere to be seen and Casey entering his little self by playing with the blocks I bought him last week. If I ever had the chance to get a family of my own I swear that they won't be treated this way, and they won't live in these conditions. I can't remember how many times I have gone hungry to bed just so Case and Heath could eat something, I assured them that I wasn't hungry but truth be told I was starving but I would rather starve then see Case and Heath go hungry.

"Where have you been? It's 9 o'clock." Heath questioned walking into the living room, more concerned than mum was.

"Nowhere in particular." I said, walking over to the fridge, opening it and surprised to find 2 boxes of pizza, mum must have scored something on the pokies. I closed the fridge, deciding I'd go for a shower first.

"Is that lipstick on your neck?" He questioned, pointing and laughing.

"So what if it is?" I questioned barging past him and towards my room.

"It so is! So who you been scoring with today?" He questioned, leaning against the door of my room.

"Charlie..." I answer, not ashamed of it.

"Ah tuning Buckton again, be careful though her dad and brother will be quick to castrate you if you fuck it up again." He said before walking out.


	23. Close Call

_Hey Readers, here is another update, sorry it's taken so long._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Close Call<strong>

**Charlie P.O.V**

I woke up and rolled onto my side, looking at my curtains blowing slightly in the wind that was coming through my open window. I could smell the sea, the salty freshness off the air flowing through my room; I stretched and reached for my phone that was sitting on my bedside table. I pulled it off charge and turned it on, to see I had 4 messages. I ignored all of them but one, the other 3 were from boys from my old school, the hot, jock ones that only ever wanted one thing, sure they seemed to be very understanding about my rape they seemed supportive enough, I don't know how they found out but I knew that they thought I was weak and insecure at the moment, so my best guess is that they thought they'd give me try.

_Hey babe, waves are unreal was wondering if you'd want to come for a surf? – Brax_

I sighed as I got to my feet, walking over to my window, pushing the curtains aside and looking out at the water, the waves were rolling gently along the south side of the beach, but up near the bluff they were fierce and crashing onto the rocks, perfect surfing conditions, but I had to pass them up.

_Sorry, but I can't... I was thinking about telling dad about us today, what do you think? _

I text back, I placed my phone on the foot of my bed before walking into my ensuite, washing my face with cold water and brushing the knots and curls out of my hair from my dreamless sleep last night. As I walked back into my room and headed towards my cupboard my phone vibrated on the blankets of my bed, I dropped what I was doing and headed straight towards it, picking it up and reading the reply.

_Sounds great to me, but do you want me to come with you? And what about Matt are you going to tell him? _

I stopped and thought before I wrote my reply.

_I think it may be best if I tell him alone, and don't worry about Matt I don't have to answer to him. Anyway I have to go; I'll call you later babe. Xx_

I got a reply nearly straight away.

_Make sure you do, I'll probably be in the surf. Hope it goes well babe xx. _

I put my phone down and walked over to the wardrobe and grabbed out a pair of denim shorts and shirt before applying some light makeup and shoving my phone in my pocket, grabbing my bag and heading outside. I walked along my street, the sun was strong and hot and the sea breeze was blowing my hair around, I stopped and dug through my bag retrieving my sun glasses and putting them on, continuing on my way to the station.

**Brax P.O.V**

I stripped off my shirt and threw into the sand next to all the other boys gear, I ripped my board out of the dirt and attached the ankle strap, before hitching it under my arm and running into the water. The boys were already out on the water, so I paddled towards them on my gut, once I reached them I sat up on my board, the sea slowly rocking us.

"Sorry I'm late boys." I said as I changed my seated position, so I was more stable, my legs were dangling in the water, drifting with the motion of the sea.

"Surf is prime today." Heath said, I looked over to him and noticed someone I had never seen before. He was about our age, probably as high as Pee-wee and he had the Southern Cross tattooed on his forearm. Sam must have noticed me staring so he commented.

"Brax this is Dominic, Dominic this is Brax." He said, gesturing towards us both. Dominic held out his hand, I was a bit apprehensive at first I didn't really like people off the streets trying to run with us, but I took his hand and shook it firmly anyway, as long as he knew who was in charge and where his place was I didn't care at this point.

"So you're the one who decides who's in and who's out?" He questioned, after I dropped his hand, I just nodded, watching him intently.

"I guess it's too early to ask for a place in the boys?" He questioned again, he was pushy and obnoxious.

"Time will tell." I said abruptly, before lying down on my board and paddling towards a wave.

We spent the about 2 hours in the water, making use of the excellent presentation of waves, although I wasn't concentrating on myself I was concentrating mostly on Dominic, going out of my way to cut him off on any and nearly all waves he lined up, I was waiting for him to snap, give me some lip, and if he did he's chances would be ruined, I didn't want anything to do with him and either would the boys if he showed disrespect. Unfortunately he didn't crack, which also made me loss respect for him, what type of man doesn't stand up for himself.

We ran out of the surf together and towards our gear on the beach, everyone grabbing what belonged to them. I was still watching him, and when he bent over to grab his towel I noticed a 3 scars on the side of his body, they looked a lot like gunshot wounds, but they looked healed and old.

"Oi, what happened there?" I questioned, nodding towards his side, he stood up straight looking down at his side.

"A couple years ago I had a run in with Jake Priovic, I was in his group and out of nowhere one day he turned on me and his boys, came at us with a knife, I stepped in but I was too late I coped 3 stabbings, they weren't that bad I spent about 3 weeks in hospital only so they didn't get infected." He said as he continued to dry himself.

"Why did he cross you?" Heath asked.

"Well he had this thing for a pretty little red head, and when she wouldn't give him what he wanted he got angry and hit her directly in front of us. Me and my boys were rough, involved in drugs always chased by the cops but when it come to hitting girls we didn't take it. We confronted him over it, threatened him and well one thing led to another." He answered, as he slid on his shirt. I nodded, this guy was alright, and by the sound of it he had the same rough up bringing as us, and was a little misunderstood, maybe he might fit in after all...

**Charlie P.O.V**

I have been sitting on the chairs in the police station for the past 2 hours, playing games on my phone trying to pass the time. Mitch, one of the officers told me that dad was out on patrol dealing with an issue, and should be back shortly, he offered to call me but I just said I'd stay here and wait. I've gotten some funny looks from others that come in here, whether they were just visiting or whether they were dragged in kicking and screaming in handcuffs by other officers.

My head snapped up as I heard my dad's authoritive voice walking through the door, he looked at me without any expression as he lead a tall male into the station holding his arm, pulling him roughly. The man had his hands behind his back in cuffs, with a serious angry face.

"Charlie what are you doing here?" Dad questioned as he sat the man down on a chair on the opposite side of the station.

"She's been here for a while boss, I told her she would be right just waiting, sorry." Mitch said, dad didn't like me being here at the station, and everyone here knew it.

"Is that your daughter Sarg...? She's a good one, wouldn't mind spending a night in a cell with her." The man laughed, looking over at me and raising his eyebrows, making a kiss gestures, I blushed and looked away. It kind of scared me to, I didn't really like people paying attention to me a more. I used to love it back in the city, I'd thrive on the attention from boys, and when I moved here I loved the way guys would look at me, and I loved how Brax would call me beautiful and sexy but now I only liked it coming from him, no one else. Especially not a criminal.

"Shut up!" Dad yelled at the man, causing the whole station to stop and look, making me blush even more.

"Get in my office Charlie." Dad said, not even looking at me.

I got up, grabbed my bag and put my phone in it, before walking past the man, receiving a wolf whistle and straight into dad's office, closing the door behind me. I sat in his chair, not to keen on sitting in the other chair, knowing anyone who had done anything could have sat in it. On dad's desk, facing him, and next to his computer screen was a picture of me, Matt and mum, me and Matt were only young, both sitting in her lap. And then next to it was Matt and mine's latest school photos. I went to pick up the picture of mum, me and Matt but dad walked in and I got to my feet.

"Charlie what have I said about coming here? If you need me, ring me." He said with a oft voice.

"Sorry, I just thought you'd want to have lunch with me, it's been ages since we last did it." I said, it used to be a routine; dad and I would always go get something to eat at the same place, and at the same time.

**Ross P.O.V**

I sighed and looked at the ground; I never really got to spend much time with the kids these days. I had to work and work trying to keep up with everything, since their mother died I've been the only source of income, the kids don't have jobs because I want them to study and get the best possible OP they can achieve. We aren't poor by no means, but I want the kids to have everything they want and everything they need, within reason of course.

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry, let me grab my wallet and we'll go." I said, a smile spread across her face, one of the few smiles I've seen in a long time.

**Charlie P.O.V**

We sat down at a little cafe and bistro and order what we wanted, I was unsure on how I was going to actually tell dad about Brax and I... I don't know what actually goes on in father's heads when their daughters tell them that have they have a boyfriend... I imagine they visualize what the boy gets up to with their daughter, particularly when they are in a bedroom by themselves. I guess that'd make any father cringe.

"How's the counselling sessions going?" Dad questioned as the waitress placed our plates of food in front of us.

"Yeah great, Louise is great and she's understands where I am coming from." I said as I took a sip of my juice that the waitress put down.

"I've noticed that you haven't been waking up of nights anymore. Did she help you with that as well...?" Dad asked, cutting a piece of his chicken and eating it.

"Yeah she sort of did." I said, when I meant sort of, I meant that Brax helped me with it mostly.

"Sort of...?" Dad picked up the change in my voice.

"Brax helped me out a fair bit too..." I said not looking at dad while I said it.

"As in Darryl Braxton, your ex...?" He questioned.

"Well dad you see the thing is we... well he isn't my ex anymore..." I said slowly and kind of awkwardly.

"So... You are... together...?" He said, with a mouthful of food.

"Yeah... we are." I said, looking up at him. His face was expressionless, so I didn't know how he was taking it.

"Oh." Was all he had to say. 3, 2, 1...

"He cheated on you." Dad said.

"Yeah I know, but he has changed dad, he won't do it again. He has been of so much help, always there for me." I said, hoping he wouldn't get too mad.

"Are you sure is a good idea...?" Dad questioned, trying to talk me out of it.

"Yes dad, I am sure." I said surely.

**Ross P.O.V**

I dropped Charlie off at home and on the way back to the station I dialled Louise's number on the hands free phone.

"Hello this is Louise Current." Her voice said.

"Hi Louise, this is Ross Buckton, Charlie's father." I said as I turned down another street.

"Oh hello." She said, obviously surprised by my call.

"I am actually calling about her... I was wondering if you knew about her and Brax being back together...?" I questioned, she took a while to respond.

"Um, I know you are Charlie's father but I'm afraid it's doctor patient confidentiality..." She said.

"No, I know but it's more for me. I want to know if my daughter is ready for another relationship since... her rape." I said, still finding it hard to say.

"To be honest, from what she has told me, Brax has been lovely and very understanding so yes, I do think she is ready for a new relationship. You have to understand that not every guy is going to hurt her the way her attacker did, she is a teenager and she will get hurt she will get her heart broken but she will make it through, let her make her own decisions, or you will regret it. Now I'm sorry Mr Buckton, but I have a patient waiting, so I have to go." She said.

"Call me Ross, and thankyou Louise." I said.

"Your welcome Ross." She said.

**Brax P.O.V**

I passed the footy to Heath as he ran forward, heading for the try line traced in the sand, he dived and the ball hit the beach sand, he got to his feet and thrust his fist in the air. After we come out of the water and dry off we begin a game of NRL on the sand, although there are certain exceptions and exemptions to the rules. We tackled anyone, with or without the ball, and there was no referee so if we disagreed on something we'd sort it out with a punch to the face, it was good fun, a good bit of biff.

I had the ball in my hands again as I ran forward towards Dominic, only to look across and see Charlie walking down the hill towards us. I threw the ball to Sam before running off to the side line and up towards Charlie.

"Hey." She smiled as I placed my hands on her hips and leant in and kissed her.

"Hey yourself." I smiled as I went down and began to kiss her neck, her hand went to the back of my neck, and she held me to her.

"Babe no..." She moaned as her hands went into my hair.

"You two get a room!" Heath yelled from down on the beach, I groaned against her skin before breaking away and kissing her lips once more.

"How did you dad take it?" I questioned once I pulled away.

"Well better than I expected, I think he is actually okay with it." She said with a surprised tone of voice. I laughed as I took her hand and lead her down towards my gear, I slide on my shirt before draping my towel around my neck and pulling my surfboard under my arm. We walked up the hill and I took her hand in mine as I began to walk her home.

**-2 hours later – **

I was lying on my back on Charlie's couch, with her positioned right on top of me. One hand was on her hip, holding her there so she didn't slip off and the other holding the side of her face as we kissed. Her hands were never in the same place for too long, one minute they're in my hair, holding my neck or face, or sliding up and down my naked chest.

Once I dropped her home we realised that neither her brother or father was home and it was too good of an opportunity to miss, so after me running home and dropping my board off, plus having a shower to wash off all the sand, I found myself back at Charlie's door within minutes.

I don't exactly remember how we got to this point, but I wasn't complaining this was hot, I was on my back half naked, she managed to strip off my shirt before we were even half way to the couch, and she was on top of me. Her kisses were passionate and slow but her hands were venturing everywhere. I slide my hands up the side of her body, under her shirt so my hands were on her bare skin; my fingers touched the hem of her bra. She sat up abruptly so I thought I may have crossed the line, I sighed but then I found her fingers fumbling around with my belt buckle, I immediately grew hard, anticipating what was going to happen next.

She got my belt undone with ease and started on the buttons of my shorts, I sucked in a breath and threw my head back, this is not happening, it can't, it's too fast. She wasn't ready for this, I know she's not, hell she knows she's not I just didn't know how to tell her, I mean I want to I really want to.

I want to say something, but I don't want to make her mad, or sad, but luckily enough for me a car pulled into the driveway and she stopped kissing me and jumped to her feet, running and picking up my shirt before shoving it in my arms.

"My bedroom now quick! Before we get busted." she squealed as she took my hand and ran up the stairs.


	24. It Happens With It Happens

****_Hey Readers, quicker update then usual, don't know why but I was motivated to write another chapter as soon as possible. I think you's might like this one =) And again, as with all my other stories, haven't had time to proof read._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Happens When It Happens.<strong>

**Matt P.O.V**

"You're what!" I yelled, after dropping my Xbox controller, no longer interested in the game.

"I'm back with Brax." Charlie said again.

"Wha-Wh-What the fuck!" I said, not being able to believe what she was telling me, was she stupid?

"Charlie, he cheated on you! How, no why are you taking him back?" I questioned, unable to understand.

"I still love him..." she said, looking away from me.

"Charlie, he isn't good enough for you, find someone else who actually deserves you!" I said, tempted to grab her by the shoulders and shake some sense into her.

"Does dad know about this?" I questioned, knowing dad wouldn't be happy, obviously taking my side and hopefully being able to con her out of it.

"Yes actually he does, and he's okay about it." She said back, I swear my mouth hit the floor.

"Dad is okay with this?" I questioned, unable to believe this, this is ridiculous.

"Yes he is, now you either get used to it, or get over it." She said harshly, before getting off my bed and walking out of my room.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I jumped and slide up my bed covers, army crawling the rest of the way before lying down on my belly and reaching up the my bed head, grabbing the book off the shelf and opening up to read it. I was lying down but soon things become uncomfortable, I was laying on something, I rolled over and picked up Brax's wallet. It must have fell out of his pocket when we were mucking around before he left and climbed out the window and started his walk home. Too be honest we didn't go as far as I wanted, just some playful wrestling, Brax winning of course followed by spooning, making out and cuddling.

I think I genuinely wanted to take things a little further, maybe not all the way, but a little further. I loved him, and he loved me so I didn't see any point in waiting, and it might help me to get over things quicker. Brax causally says no, or awkwardly changes the topic when things get a little bit heated, I don't get offended, it's kind of cute and I know he is still worried that we are taking this too fast, but I honestly don't think we are.

I opened up his wallet, curious to see what was actually in it, I shouldn't have been snooping but I had authority now. I opened it and straight away saw Brax's cheeky smile on his driver's license, I almost laughed, I loved his smile and his hair was ruffled and he was wearing causal Brax clothing, wearing his favourite hoody. I continued looking through, finding the normal bank cards and other cards and searching through all the little pockets I found a condom, I pulled it out and laughed, of course Brax is the one that is always ready and prepared. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and sent a message to him.

_Babe you forgot your wallet. – Charlie _

A few seconds later i got a reply.

_Yeah I realised that when I got home, it must have fell out when we were fooling around babes. - Brax_

_Ha ha ha, If I remember correctly I was winning the wrestling match.- Charlie_

_Only because I was letting you, babes sorry I got to go, I'll talk to you later, or see you tomorrow. I love you xoxo - Brax_

_I love you to. Xo – Charlie_

**Brax P.O.V**

"Would you stop Buckton, geez we are trying to have fun here...?" Heath said as he looked up from his cards. All us boys had this tradition, poker, black jack or any other card/gambling game with every second Friday night, with the occasional drink. It had strict rules, we must always attend, unless there was a legitimate reason and there must be no girlfriends, including texting, calling or even bringing them along.

"I have Heath, you'd be doing the same if you had a girlfriend, but unfortunately for you, you have the emotions of a rock and no way with girls what so ever." I said as I threw my phone on the table before grabbing my beer and taking a swig.

"Who you tuning?" Dominic questioned, I looked up at him still not 100% sure on this guy.

"He isn't tuning anyone, well not anymore." Sam said cheekily, I leant over and punched his arm, he laughed it off.

"So you have a girlfriend?" Dominic asked, this guy was full of questions.

"Yes." Was my only response.

"She cute...?" He questioned, yet again. I glanced at him but didn't get the chance to answer.

"Is she cute? Hell bloody yeah she's cute. Tall, tanned, long skinny legs, tight arse and perky, really perky and she's brunette." Sam said a little too excited for my liking.

"Have you been checking out my girlfriends arse and boobs?" I questioned, half laughing, it was only Sam he meant no harm.

"Dude there is nothing else to look at when she struts around in that bikini, and she surfs, she surfs! She's got a hot body, long brunette hair, tan and cute who wouldn't stare at her." He said causally as he picked up his drink. Something about Sam was that he was always able to say stuff without offending anyone.

"Have you hit that?" Dominic questioned, I could have lashed out right then and there, known him for less than a day and he's already questioning about my sex life. It was a sensitive topic, due to what happened to her.

"Dom, don't." Was all Sam had to say, and to be honest the whole calling him Dom was pissing me off. Nick naming already makes him a part of the group, Sam gets called Richo, Paul gets Pee-Wee, Heath gets dickhead, I get Brax instead of Darryl and so on, he was accepted and he pisses me off.

"You know what boys I think I'm done for the night." I said as I stood up, grabbing my beer and walking out the door, feeling Heath's presence behind me, he followed me where ever I went. The boys night was at Sam's, usually it was at Pee-Wee's but we changed it around from time to time.

"Brax it wasn't his fault he didn't know." Heath said as he walked up beside me, referring to the fact that my girlfriend was raped.

"Mate, I've known him less than 15 hours and he is already asking if I have 'hit that', the guy is wanker and the sooner you see that the better." I said as our feet hit the pathway.

"Yeah he comes across a little full on sometimes... and are you?" Heath questioned, I didn't mind talking to my brother about this.

"No I haven't, and I'm fine with waiting. Mate she was raped and she says she wants to have sex with me but I just have a hard time believing it." I said as I pulled my hoody over my head.

"Brax, seriously Charlie is fine, she's dealing with this a lot better than any of us expected, maybe you should give her a little bit of credibility and accept the fact that she does want to take the next step." Heath said, I was shocked, first decent bit of advice Heath has ever given, it shut me up I didn't have anything else to say.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I rolled over drowsily as I heard my phone vibrate against the wood of my side table; I grabbed my phone before opening my eyes and looking at the phone. I squinted my eyes; it was like seeing the sun for the first time, and once my eyes focused I could read the screen.

_1 message from Brax_

I sighed, kid of confused on why he would be texting me, he was with the boys so I imagine it was one of his drunk friends being stupid, regardless, I opened the message.

_Are you really ready, all jokes aside. – Brax_

I groaned and rubbed my eyes, I wasn't in any mood to decipher brain teasers at the moment.

_What do you mean? _I hit sent and waited for his reply, I didn't need to wait long.

_Are you serious about us? _Another message that I wasn't sure about.

_Yes Brax, I am serious about us. What do you mean, what's going on? _I asked, getting worried.

_Are you ready for us to take the next step? I don't know, maybe it's just me but it felt like you were keen and ready to move along a little further especially this afternoon..._ Was what I got back.

_And when you mean the next step you mean...? _I questioned, I'm pretty sure I knew what he meant but I didn't want to take the chance and embarrass myself.

_Are you ready for sex? I'm not trying to force you into anything babe trust me I can wait but from what's been happening the last couple days... Well it gives me the impression that you are ready and you want me to go there with you, I could just be reading too far into this but I just thought I should ask._

I was stuck I didn't know what to say back...

_I am ready Brax, and don't think for even a second that I'm just saying this because I'm trying to forget and replace the idea of rape with consenting sex with you, because I'm not. I truly want us to take the next step; I won't regret this not even for a second._

I sent the message and it took a while for him to reply, he was obviously taking it in and finding the right way to approach this.

_Don't you want to go there with me? _I questioned after 15 minutes of waiting for a reply.

_Of course I do, I want that more than anything but babe I just don't want to make plans about this, I don't want this to be staged if it happens it happens, and when or if it happens if you want to stop anywhere through it you tell me to stop, at anytime I don't care when, whether it's just getting started or nearly finished I don't care, you have to promise me that I don't want you regretting it if you decided you weren't ready. _

Why did he have to worry so much?

_Babe seriously, I won't regret it and if I do want to stop, which I doubt, I will tell you I promise. And I agree I don't want to set dates and plans and make it some big deal with candles and stuff, that's just not what I want. Like you said if it happens, it happens._

I sent the message, and suddenly I felt a major weight lifted off me, it wasn't just a dwelling topic now, floating around in our minds it was now out there, and we now discussed the fact and I felt better.

_Make sure you do, at any stage, I love you Charlie. I'll see you tomorrow...?_

_Yeah sure babe, I'll text you when I wake up. I love you to Brax. _

I placed my phone back on the shelf before lying back down and pulling my feather downed doona up on me, I was comfortable but would have been more comfortable in his arms. It was times like these I wish Brax would stay over, but he didn't want to do that, not behind my father's back anyway. He said it would have been fine if I told dad about it, but him and I both know what dad would say and do if I told him my boyfriend had been sleeping with me, in my room, under his roof, in the same bed as me. He would flip, I sighed and rolled over onto my belly, cuddling up to a pillow, wishing it was him.

**Leah P.O.V**

I was down the beach with Bianca and Roo watching the boys out on the morning water, Heath, Pee-Wee, Sam, James, Smithy and Jyle were out surfing the massive swells, but no Brax much to our disappointment. We loved to watch him surf, it was pretty amazing how well he managed to stay on the board, us 3 girls tried to con him into giving us lessons, for no other reason than he is the best and he want to learn his techniques, but he turned us down. Turns out the only girl he ever offered surf lessons to where Charlie and that's only because he likes her.

Everyone managed to find out about them being back together in a matter of days, to be honest I reckon it was great they were back together. Charlie may now get her life back on track because she is now with someone she loves and if they haven't already, the will eventually have consenting sex, getting her mind of what happened to her.

"Aw look at them to, they are so cute. Why can't I have something like that?" Roo cooed as she looked behind us. I turned my head and saw the two I had just been thinking about. Charlie and Brax were walking down the sand hill hand in hand, Brax with a surf board under one arm and clinging onto Charlie with the other, he was topless as per usual and Charlie looked stunning in a dark purple bikini. She really did look beautiful, and even just after 3 days of being back with Brax her confidence was beaming again, she never dared to show any skin when she was single, but now she was rocking a bikini and looked fabulous.

They walked towards us, still hand in hand.

"Hey." Charlie said as she and Brax got closer.

"Hey." Roo, Bianca and i said in sync.

"Hey girls." Brax said, stopping in front of us. Charlie let go of his hand and Brax placed his hands on her hips, Charlie back was to us so we couldn't see what they were doing but we already knew. Brax hand made its way up the side of her body to grip her neck as he lent in and kissed her, they kissed for about 10 seconds, making it awkward for us. We heard them break away, and Brax whispered something to her before kissing her once more and walking towards the surf.

Charlie turned around, dropping her beach bag onto the sand and sitting down beside us, as we watched her boyfriend disappear into the water.

"So how long have you's been back together Charlie?" Roo questioned, we already knew but I guess we just wanted confirmation.

"Well about a week, but 3 days officially, I told dad 2 days ago." She said as she dropped to the ground, crossing her legs.

"How did he take it?" I questioned, knowing I should have asked how Matt took it.

"He took it better than expected, Matt on the other hand isn't happy." She laughed, as she dug through her bag, pulling out her sun glasses, and putting them on, before scrapping her hair into a bun.

"Have you and Brax picked up from where you left off?" Bianca asked, as she laid down on her belly in the sand.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. But personally I think we are closer now, but I think he's too afraid to touch me, he must think I will shatter into pieces." She laughed as she looked out at the boys.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, just before he seemed pretty hands on.

"Well when things are getting a bit heated, he stops and asks if I'm okay and if I really want to do this. I mean I love that he cares and that he is thoughtful but as soon as those words escape his mouth it ruins the mood." She said, looking at me.

"So you guys still haven't had sex?" I asked, no judgement what so ever, more curious then anything. It was weird Brax seemed like the very fast moving guy, and yet he is willing to wait.

"No, we haven't but we've talked about it and we decided that when it happens it happens."


	25. Little White Lie

**Chapter 25: Little White Lie**

**Leah P.O.V**

Us girls were all in a line laying in the warm beach sand on our belly's catching the warm sun, chatting quietly while we waited for the boys to finish their fun in the waves.

"Aw Brax, stop it!" I heard Charlie squeal as I snapped my head up. He was laying down on her back, kissing her neck, I could see his hair dripping little droplets onto her warm skin, she was squealing underneath him.

"Stop it Brax! It's cold." She squealed again, as she playfully elbowed him in the side, he put his hands on either side of her body and pushed himself up and off her, back onto his feet, before grabbing his towel and drying himself off. He dumped the towel on the sand before picking Charlie up by the hips and pulling her to her feet and into a hug; he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Do you girls want to go get a juice or something?" He questioned before kissing her shoulder once more, I looked at the other girls and they just smiled and nodded. Who wouldn't want to go get a juice with a hot group of surfie, topless guys?

"Yeah sure." I said eagerly as I got to my feet, pushing my sunglasses to the top of my head before collecting my towel and beach bag.

"Can you hold this babe?" I heard Brax say before looking over to see Brax had Charlie his towel, she grabbed it and wrapped it around her waist, before Brax slightly bent over in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Charlie asked sarcastically.

"Get on?" Brax questioned, as if it was self explanatory.

"Wait what!" Charlie squealed with laughter. Heath came up behind Charlie, picked her up and placed her on his brothers back.

"Oh right." Charlie said, finally realising that Brax wanted to carry her on his back.

"I swear he is the biggest softie I've ever met." I whispered to Bianca in utter astonishment.

"It's so weird isn't it... Someone like Brax is turned to jelly when he is around her, it's really cute." Bianca said back before, picking up her own beach bag and walking up the sandy hill.

**Brax P.O.V**

"What juice do you want babe?" I questioned as I stood behind Charlie with my chin on her shoulder looking at the lists above the counter of the juices available.

"I don't know..." She said back, as she placed her hand on top of mine that was resting on her hip.

"Share one with me then?" I questioned as I slid her bag off her shoulder and looked through it for my wallet.

"Um sure if it's okay." She said as she took the bag off me and looked for my wallet herself, once she found it she handed it to me and kissed my lips.

"I'm going to go get us all a table." She smiled before walking off in the opposite direction.

"Mate you are so whipped." Sam laughed as Charlie walked away.

"Shut up Sam! He's not whipped he just knows how to treat a girl..." Bianca trailed off, I smiled at her, she understood.

"Um no Blondie, he's definitely whipped, I've seen with his other girlfriends and he didn't behave like this. Charlie has his balls in her pocket." Sam laughed, I just laughed at his stupid ways.

"Yeah but did I love the other girls Sam?" I questioned as I handed over $5.60 for the juices.

"Aw Brax you are so cute." Bianca squealed as she got her juice.

"See no normal man would say that!" Sam laughed.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I found a table outside on the diner pier deck, next to the water in the warm sun, seeing we were all in bikini's or board shorts I decided it would be best for us to sit in the sun for warmth, and because my bikini top was still slightly damp from Brax's actions before. I looked up and smiled as the group came and sat down, Brax sat next to me and placed the juice on the table before his arm slid around my back, holding me to him.

"So Charlie I have a serious question for you." Sam said as he sat down, taking a sip of his drink, I looked at Brax and he just nodded, I looked back at Sam.

"Um yeah sure, what is it?" I questioned.

"Where do you keep Brax's balls when you wear bikinis? Seeing there are no pockets?" He questioned with a serious face, although I could sense and hear his voice was dripping with sarcasm. I looked towards Brax and he has a cheeky smile on his face, then over to Leah and Roo they also, by the looks of it had no idea what was going on, but then there was Sam, Bianca, Pee-Wee and Brodie sitting in a line with a smug expression on their faces.

"What do you mean?" I questioned carefully, not sure what to say, they all just laughed. Once Sam got his composure back he managed to be able to speak again.

"Well we all know that you have Brax's balls in your back pocket, so I was just wondering whether you keep them in your bag when you go to the beach?" He questioned, Brax leant over the table and punched him.

"Shut up you idiot." He said playfully as he kissed my creased forehead.

"What's going on?" I questioned, still not sure what he was saying.

"Don't worry about it babe." Brax whispered in my ear, I just smiled and didn't concentrate for the rest of the afternoon, I was trying to think about what Sam said, and what it actually meant, it confused me and it really annoyed me I needed to know.

**Brax P.O.V**

I was walking Charlie home that afternoon, her little hand in mine and I knew something was on her mind, she was quiet, and distant the way she always went when she was thinking about something, I knew her too well. I knew there was no point asking, because she'd just say 'nothing's wrong babe' and continue on with her ways, I knew it was just easier to wait until she asked me, avoided a lot of trouble and confusion.

We continued to walked down her street until we come to her doorstep, my hands on her hips and hers at my chest as she was kissing my neck, I really hoped her dad wasn't home to see this, I wouldn't care if Matt saw it. Actually I'd be happy if he saw it, maybe then he'd realise that nothing he says or does will change the way that his sister and I feel about each other.

Her kisses were warm and light on my neck, it was sending shivers down my spine as she moaned lightly, knowing how much I love that. Her hands ran up and down my still bare chest before they snaked around my neck and her lips moved to mine, our kisses getting a little bit more urgent before I opened my eyes and saw the old lady from across the road scrutinizing us. I pulled away from Charlie's lip regretfully but she didn't mind, her lips just went straight back to my neck, kissing and sucking at my skin.

"Babe..." I whispered, she didn't respond, I began to pull away from her.

"Mm Brax..." She moaned as her lips broke from my neck.

"I don't think it's the best idea for you to be sexing me up on the street, people are watching." I said as I looked down at her, she looked past me and saw the old lady staring at us from behind her rose bushes.

"Hi Mrs Brenan!" Charlie yelled sweetly, the old lady stood up from behind her staring spot and waved at us, Charlie waved back sweetly.

"She's such a bitch." Charlie said quietly, I just laughed as I watched her dug threw her bag and pulled out her keys.

"Want to come in?" She questioned, a smile playing on her lips, as she swung the keys around on her middle finger before opening the door and letting it swing open slightly. I didn't answer; I just looked around trying to find any reason to believe that her dad or Matt was home. She leant up on her toes and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Don't worry babe, they aren't home." She whispered in my ear, a smile spread across my face. I leant my surfboard up against the door before picking her up quickly, she squealed as her long legs wrapped around my waist and her arms around my neck and walked into the house, kicking the door closed. I walked us to the living room, kissing her neck the whole time before dumping her carefully on the couch, she squealed as she hit the couch. I dived down on top of her, placing one hand on each side of her body, holding myself up off her little body.

"How long have we got?" I asked as I began kissing her again.

"My daddy won't be home for a long, long time yet." She said innocently, I just smiled as I continued to kiss her.

She rolled me over, and we both fell onto the carpet, I was on my back and she landed heavily on my chest and she laughed as she leant down and began kissing me again. My fingers were gripping the bottom of her shirt that she put on when we were walking home. She broke the kiss and straddled my waist as she lifted the shirt up off her head, my hands went straight to her breasts as I leant up to kiss her, but she placed her hand on my chest and pushed me back down.

"What did Sam mean?" She questioned.

"What?" I questioned completely confused and memorised by her sitting on me.

"Today, what did he mean with the balls joke?" She questioned, it then came back to me, I laughed, she slapped my chest playfully.

"Brax I'm serious!" She squealed and bounced on top of me.

"Babe, don't do that." I begged, it felt slightly too good, I sucked in a breath trying to control myself, Charlie just laughed.

"Brax what did he mean." She moaned again.

"He thinks I'm whipped babe." I said as I grabbed her hips ensuring that she wouldn't bounce on me again.

"By me?" She questioned, I just nodded.

"Are you?" She questioned again.

"Maybe a little bit." I smiled, she stayed serious.

"He's just bitching because I spend more time with you then I do with him now." I said simply.

"Babe you can't blow off your mates for me." She said as she tried to get off me, I just held her tight.

"I'm not trust me, what's wrong with just spending some time with my beautiful, adorable, cute, sexy, tanned girlfriend?" I questioned cheekily, a smile returned to her face as she leant down to kiss me.

"How much time have we got?" I questioned again.

"Enough." Was all she said before my hands returned to her breasts, her little hands trailed down my chest, along my gut and slithering under my board shorts.

"Wow babe, this is getting hot." I said as she began moaning, her hands slid out from my shorts and went behind her back, withdrawing her bikini string, she undone the first one, before undoing the last one and letting it fall to my chest.

I knew Charlie was beautiful with just a bikini on, but her taking the top off just made her ten times more desirable, I was pretty sure she was giving me hints on that she wanted to take the next step I just didn't want to make a move on these 'hints' and have her freak out.

"Do you want to take this up stairs and into my bedroom?" She leant down and whispered in my ear and began kissing my neck.

"Babe you sure?" I questioned, really hoping she would yes.

"Mm hmm..." She murmured seductively.

She got up off me before grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet, I pulled her in for a hug and kissed her passionately, she began moaning quietly. Her hands slid down my chest and to my shorts, she began undoing my draw string and letting my shorts fall to the floor, she bit her lip and looked down at me, I couldn't help but smile I just hope she liked what she saw.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I grabbed Brax's hand again and began to lead him up the stairs but then I heard keys at the door, I looked up at Brax and his eyes were wide open, I lost all my hearing I could just hear my heart beating in her head.

"It's dad!" I squealed, Brax immediately dropped to the floor and pulled his pants up as I ran around the front of the house, grabbing my shirt turning it the right way before slipping it over my head.

"Your bikini!" Brax said pointing to it on the floor, I picked it up unsure of what to do with it. If I tried to put it on now dad would catch us but if I just left it there dad would see it and put two and two together.

"What do I do with it?" I questioned as I picked it up.

"Hide it somewhere." He said, I shoved it under the couch cushion, just in time for the door to open.

"Charlie I'm home, oh hi Brax." He said as he saw us both, I hope we didn't look to guilty.

"What have you guys been up to?" He questioned causally as he walked to the fridge to get a drink, I looked at Brax and he just shrugged.

"Um we were watching a movie." I said awkwardly.

"Anyway Charlie, I better be getting home." Brax said, usually he would say babe but he would never call me that in front of Dad or Matt, I think it was kind of funny. He is the strongest person I know but physically and mentally and yet he's afraid of my brother and my father.

"Okay then, call me later." I said leaning up and kissing him, he smiled and let himself out the door.

After Brax had left and I was sitting on the couch watching TV with dad, thinking about where things would have gone if dad hadn't walked in. I was sure I wanted to take the next step, sleep with Brax, but now, when I think about it I get butterflies in my belly and I'm sure i blush when I remember what I was doing, and how badly I was throwing myself at Brax. I'm just so glad that we didn't take anything further on the couch; otherwise it might have been quite hard to explain that to dad.

"Charlie?" Dad questioned, I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at him.

"I'm going away with Matt tomorrow at lunch time and won't be home till Wednesday night." Dad said, I smiled immediately and automatically began thinking.

"Is that alright?" He questioned after I didn't say anything.

"Yeah that's fine with me." I said, trying to sound causal.

Dad was taking Matt away to an Defence force open day, basically where you go to an army base and have a look at everything, from accommodation, to food, to leisure, to jobs and decide whether the defence force is a place where you'd like to be. Ever since Matt was a kid he always wanted to be in the Army, I don't know what is it about our family but we always go for an authorities job, like a cop, lawyer, soldier etc

"You can stay at a friend's place if you wish, or even have one stay over." He said as he picked up his coffee and took a sip. I was thinking whether I should ask or not, and I just decided to bite the bullet, what's the worst thing that could happen?

"Dad could Brax stay over?" I questioned, biting my lip wondering what he'd say. I looked over at him and his eyes were wide, his jaw clenched I could almost see his brain ticking over. I almost laughed at him, I bet right now there was 110 things running through his mind, but the first thing would be me and Brax getting it on in my bed whilst he was away. He took a sip of his coffee before looking at me.

"No, not going to happen." He said straight away.

"And why not!" I questioned.

"You know why Charlie! He can stay when I'm home but not by yourselves." He stated.

"Dad seriously how do you think you could stop us from doing anything even if you were home?" I questioned, he swallowed again.

"That's not the point." He said.

"Um yeah it is you won't let Brax stay over because you think we'll sleep together." I said, he didn't say anything.

"Oh my god dad what kind of girl do you think I am? And even if we did I don't see what would be wrong with it, we are both over 16 and been together for months." I said, he just sat there unsure of what to say.

"Look if you clean up your mess be responsible he can stay. But I don't want to hear about it and for god's sake use protection." He said, almost sadly.

"Thank you dad,, and trust me nothing will be happening." I smiled as I kissed him on the cheek and ran up the stairs.

That was a lie, something will be happening, but he doesn't need to know about that, it was just a little white lie.


End file.
